NOT my step-sibling!
by bbrown12
Summary: When Clary's mom and Jace's dad decide to rekindle their once forgotten high school romance and move in together, the athletic all-star and artistic rebel are forced to tag along. At school Jace and Clary lead very separate lives and once their worlds collide at home, it seems sibling rivalry ensues. But there is a fine line between love and hate. Or is it LUST and hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story here, kind of a fun one. I know I am so behind on updating my other stories. I actually do a lot of writing... its just in my head haha.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cassandra CLare**

* * *

"And then, he asked me to marry him!" Jocelyn announced excitedly.

Clary couldn't help but laugh at this point. Her mother's story, up til now, had been almost sweet with her running into her old high school sweetheart and all. But marriage? After one week? The poor man must be completely pathetic.

Clary sat casually on a bar stool at the kitchen island. She sloppily reached over to her bowl of grapes, drunk on the laughter from what she just heard. She picked a purple grape off its vine and tossed it into her mouth.

"So, what did you tell the poor bastard?" She asked her mother, chewing obnoxiously.

Unexpectedly, Jocelyn scoffed, offended. "Clary." She chastised her daughter. "I told him 'yes'."

Clary's eyes instantly turned to saucers. She gasped in shock at her mother's response, accidently inhaling pieces of her unswallowed grape. She coughed violently trying to dislodge the particles from her windpipe.

Jocelyn filled with motherly concern and ran to the sink to fill a glass of water.

"Clary, here, drink this!" She quickly sashayed around the other side of the island to reach Clary.

By now, Clary had stopped coughing and was swallowing rapidly when her mother shoved the glass of water in her face.

Irritated and frankly, flabbergasted, Clary swatted her mother's hands away. She then, forcefully shoved herself away from the counter, leaping off of the stool to stare at her mother.

Jocelyn backed away in surprise.

"What do you mean you said 'yes', mom?!" Clary shouted in disbelief.

"Mother…" Clary folded her hands together as if in prayer and slowly began stepping toward her mother.

"… Please tell me that you did not pull a Yours, Mine, and Ours and get married to the sap without even talking to your child first?" Clary's face was now inches from her mother's and her tiny hands had a vice like grip on Jocelyn's upper arms.

Upon hearing her daughter's words, Jocelyn's confusion dissipated and her wide eyes slowly became lazy. She shrugged out of Clary's grip and took the glass of water back to the sink. "Honestly, Clary, stop being so dramatic."

Jocelyn turned to glare at Clary, placing her hand on her hip. "No, we did not get married yet."

Clary let out an exaggerated exhale. "Okay, okay, wait. Can you repeat your story again, then? Cause I wasn't completely listening." Clary asked. She returned to her seat but now placed her palms flat on the counter, facing her mother across the island.

Jocelyn smiled easily now. She was happy to recount her past week. She leaned forward, her elbows resting on the counter.

"Well, like I said, I was just boarding the plane to Los Angeles for the Art Gallery opening and low and behold, my old boyfriend from high school is the pilot! So, anyways, after the flight he asked me to dinner and he was supposed to leave the next morning but –"

"Wait, ew. You slept with him, mom." Clary cut her off, dropping her face to her hand.

"Well…" Jocelyn left it in the air, smirking back at Clary.

Clary didn't look up from her hand but, using her other one she quickly sliced the air. "Stop." She said in a voice of agony. "Just continue your story." She finished.

"So, he decided to stay the rest of the week with me. And I don't know, Clary, we just did so much reminiscing. It was like we fell in love again." Jocelyn finished. She shrugged her shoulders and could not fight the smile on her face.

Clary stared at her mother. By the look of her grin and rosy cheeks, the woman was completely smitten with this guy.

"Then, he just asked you to marry him?" Clary, with more patience now, still urged her mother to finish.

"Oh, right!" Jocelyn perked up out of her dreamy eyed state. "I found out that he still lives here in New York and even has a son that goes to your school!"

"Wha—" Clary tried to interject but, Jocelyn continued.

"After our initial laughter at me actually accepting his proposal," Jocelyn giggled to herself. "We decided to take things a bit slower and we discussed moving in together…" Jocelyn spoke slower to gage her daughter's reaction.

Clary's eyes once again doubled in size. "Mom!" She shouted.

Jocelyn closed her eyes and held up a hand, silencing her daughter.

"Listen, Clary, this could be my second chance at love. Your dad was too serious for me, you know that. All, he cared about was his company and expanding and blah blah blah."

"That's not true, he loved you." Clary quickly came to the defense of her father.

Part of her understood her mother's side. Her dad was very work oriented and perhaps it did drive a wedge in her parent's marriage. But, her dad was also very driven and is now very successful because of it. Clary had always admired his ambition.

When she was younger, she was angry at him for the divorce but, surprisingly, the custody agreement strengthened their relationship. She was then forced to go with her dad to work, without her mother at home to watch her that is, since she was on "his time."

Instead, of telling her to sit there and shut up, he explained all his projects and made her his little helper. She gained a lot of respect for her father over the years and it bothered her to hear her mother bash him.

Jocelyn continued. "Look, I'm not going to get into that with you again. The point is Stephan is more of a free spirit, like me." She smiled. "So, that being said, we're working on the details and if all goes right, him and his son are going to be moving in with us. Then, hopefully soon, we will be getting married as well."

"Why here?!" Clary shot up and shrieked. "We don't even have room for them."

Jocelyn sighed in irritation and made her way to the pantry. She began pulling items out to fix dinner, showing that she was clearly about done with this conversation.

"We do have room, dear. Jace will take the other upstairs bedroom." Jocelyn's tone was now bored.

Clary gave her mom a confused look. "Bedroom? You mean the art studio?! But I—" Clary stopped and sat up stick straight as her mother's words just dawned on her.

She spoke sickly slow as if on the verge of an utter conniption. "Did you just say 'Jace'?"

Her mother now turned to give her skeptical look and wondered to herself what kind of drugs her daughter could be on right now.

Clary didn't wait for her mother's verification. "As in, Jace _Herondale_? You are wanting to shack up with Stephan Herondale?!" Her voice was once again shouting.

Not knowing what to do, Clary made a show of gasping for air and her eyes became half lidded. Then, she suddenly went completely limp face down on the counter and her arms sprawled in front of her. Her body began to slowly slide off the stool seat and her body crashed to the floor.

Clary laid on her back against the hard wood flooring, her head lulled to the side and her limbs splayed out around her, seeming to have fainted.

Jocelyn easily stepped over her, leaving the room for some various purpose. "You are so weird." She muttered before she was out of sight.

Clary's eyes popped open and she blew a hard puff of breath at the red, curls draped over her face. Her mother was not fooled by the dramatics.

Clary rolled her head to stare up at the ceiling.

Jace Herondale. _Jace_ Herondale. Jace _Herondale._ Clary closed her eyes in agony.

He was St. Xavior's golden boy. Star athlete, honor student, tall, handsome… very handsome. But oh! He was also a conceited, obnoxious, man whore.

Easy to say they were not friends. In fact, probably had not spoken a word to each other since 8th grade when he asked to borrow a pencil in English class… Which he never returned!

Clary rolled over and climbed to her feet. She made her way up to the spiral, metal staircase.

"Guess I better go pack up the studio… along with all my privacy and patience." She moaned to herself. Clary moped all the way up to what was soon to be the room of her enemy.

* * *

 **So, next chapter Jace will be introduced and from there we will see how there relationship unfolds!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jace finished taping up yet another box. Thank the heavens it was the last one.

It had been two weeks since his father announced his "engaged to be engagement?" and already they were leaving to move in with the broad and her kid. Well, Clary wasn't a kid, exactly. She was probably the size of one now that he thought about it but, truth is he had never given her much thought.

He knew her as that art chick that used to always have her hair twisted up with a pencil. He remembered one year, when simply out of curiosity he asked her to borrow a pencil. Honestly, just to see if she ever took it out. Sure enough, without saying a word, she had plucked the pencil from her bun, letting her curls fall a mess and handed it to him.

As far as Jace could remember, that was probably his last encounter with her for the past three years. Though, he saw her every day at school since then.

He would admit that he noticed her from time to time. But, Jace made getting to know girls his business. By now, he was sure he had hooked up with the better majority of the girls populating St. Xavior in one way or another… Plus, several from the local public schools… And of course, even quite a few from the University. What could he say? He's a busy boy and pretty girls need attention.

Clary was a pretty girl too, but so not his type. In fact, he was pretty sure he caught her glaring at him every now then. She was probably some mega feminist that never shaved her legs and was jealous of his social stature. To simply put it, Jace was not excited to live across the hall from the brat and he was sure he would not be welcome either.

Jace, not so carefully, shoved the packed box inside of the trailer. He stacked it atop another and that was it, the trailer was full.

Stephan came around the side of the trailer in a light t-shirt and jeans much like Jace. He slapped his son on the back and began to close and latch the trailer doors.

"Welp, kid, is that it? Think we have everything?" Stephan asked his son.

"Yep!" Jace replied in a sarcastically chipper tone. "Oh, wait! I think I saw your sanity lying in the hall, you must have dropped it." Jace quickly added.

"Funny!" Stephan said humoring his son. "Get in the car, Jace, Jocelyn is waiting on us." He said as he reached the passenger door of their car hooked to the trailer. He opened the door and with an exaggerated swooping gesture ushered Jace to enter.

Jace approached reluctantly, glaring at his father. He grabbed the car door from him and watched as his father walked around the front of the car to the driver side. After Stephan got into the car, Jace looked back at their former condo disappointingly, before sliding into his seat and slamming the door shut beside him.

Across town, Clary bounded down the spiral staircase at the sound of her mother arriving home.

"Mom, I—" Clary began but she stopped abruptly at the sight of a man following her mother through the threshold. Funny thing being: that man was not Stephan Herondale.

"Thank you for lunch, Luke. I'm so glad to hear you are back in town. You will have to tell me more about all your world travels when we get another chance!" Jocelyn reached up and gave him hug which the man in the flannel shirt generously returned. Luke stepped back sheepishly and placed is hands into the worn pockets of his jeans.

"Oh, can't believe I forgot to mention it already but, I'm opening a used book store over on Alicante Street. You should come by next week and check it out." He offered to Jocelyn.

Then, peeking down the narrow corridor to the staircase he added, "And you can bring Clary, too." Clary met his smoky-blue eyes and Luke gave her stubble covered grin.

Jocelyn looked over to the staircase in surprise, not aware of Clary's presence.

Clary hurriedly scuttled down the hall to the small entry way. "Oh, hi there, I was just… well, eavesdropping." Clary admitted unashamed as she grinned awkwardly.

Jocelyn and Luke chuckled. "Clary, this is Luke Garroway, my old friend from college." Jocelyn introduced him.

Luke offered his hand to Clary. "You probably don't remember me." He said with slight wondering.

"I thought you looked familiar, you're that guy with the farm, right?" She returned his handshake kindly.

"You taught me to swim when I was little!" Clary smiled brightly at the memory. "Where have you been these years?"

"Luke has been traveling the world with a non-profit organization to help educate in poorer countries." Jocelyn proudly answered for him.

"Wow! That's _much_ more impressive than a commercial pilot." Clary crossed her arms against her chest, smiling as she eyed her mother with mock glee.

Jocelyn dropped her head to her hand, resting it between her thumb and forefinger in frustration. "Clary" She sighed.

Luke laughed lightly. "Oh, yes, I heard about her Romeo over lunch." He spoke to Clary.

"By 'Romeo', I hope you are referring to his knack for impromptu proposals." She replied.

Clary and Luke laughed together and Jocelyn blushed mildly smiling at Luke. She shoved Luke's side playfully. "Stop teasing me you two. Clary, I told you this is going to be my—" She started.

"Second chance, I know, I know." Clary cut her off. "But do remind me… I thought the addict, klepto, and mama's boy were all supposed to be your "second chances." Clary lifted her hands making authentic air quotes but dropped them hastily and swallowed.

Jocelyn now looked back at Clary, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. The tight clenching of her jaw was even visible.

Luke let out a low whistle. "Well ladies, I'm going to take that as my cue." He nodded awkwardly reaching for the door. "It looks like your new boyfriend is arriving anyway."

Luke didn't pause on his way out the door to say a formal goodbye. At the mention of Stephan, Jocelyn immediately perked up, dismissing her previous anger.

As the door closed behind Luke, it only took a beat before Clary and her mother both darted to the narrow window pane beside it. They nudged tightly against each other, fighting to see the approaching car and trailer. After a struggle, they positioned comfortably, Clary peeping her eyes through the bottom pane and Jocelyn the top with her chin rested atop of Clary's head.

They watched Luke descend the long concrete steps and walk a small length of side-walk. Simultaneously, a sleek and silver two-door pulled up behind him with a trailer hitched to the back. Just as Stephan Herondale opened his door, Luke was inside his pick-up truck slamming it shut.

Clary snorted amused. "Awkward…" She sang.

Jocelyn swiftly swatted Clary's cheek with her hand in annoyance.

"Ouch!" Clary grumbled. She lifted an elbow to poke Jocelyn in the rib as revenge.

Jocelyn palmed her daughter's head to push her slightly away and moved to open the front door. She yanked it wide and ran the steps to Stephan who had already come up half of them.

Clary crossed her arms and legs and leaned her shoulder against the door frame observing the two. She noticed Luke had promptly taken off.

Stephan embraced Jocelyn in matched excitement, picking her up and crushing his lips to hers. Jocelyn wrapped her arms around his neck overlapping them and bent her legs at knees, holding them in the air. It was like a scene from a movie.

Stephan, eventually, released her and Jocelyn grabbed his hand in hers and began pulling him up to the doorway. He opened his arms enthusiastically to embrace Clary but she quickly shot out her hand for him to simply shake.

"Nice to meet you." She offered and smiled politely.

Stephan took her hand and shook it kindly if only slightly disappointed. Jocelyn, then, immediately linked her arm around his.

"Clary why don't you go see if Jace needs any help?" Jocelyn offered to Clary smiling.

Clary looked over to the street where Jace was already at the back of the trailer towering boxes on the side walk. She knew that what her mom made sound like a suggestion was actually a do or die kind of thing.

Clary shoved her hands into her back pockets and began to lazily make her way down the steps. Jace paid no mind to her as she approached the trailer. The slight breeze tossed her curls about and she tucked a few locks behind her ear to tame them.

"Need any help?" She quietly asked, quoting her mother.

Jace, who was in the middle of grabbing another box, paused to finally look at the small framed girl. He made an obvious point of giving her a full look over.

Her fiery waves came just past her shoulders and framed a face he remembered dusted with freckles. She wore a tight, black, crew neck band shirt that was riding slightly up her stomach. Her jeans were a light wash boot cut and the thighs and knees were shredded with holes. On her feet were just a basic pare of white Keds. She seemed different then he remembered somehow and it had only been one summer.

Jace met her eyes once more and gave her the classic smirk that he gave all the girls. "Sure, babe." He winked at her.

Clary had remained stoic since she approached him but him calling her a pet name made her internally cringe.

"I quit." She stated bluntly as her patience was already broken. Her hands still casually in her back pockets, she whipped around to leave without another thought. She was immediately halted by the hand of her mother squeezing her shoulder and turning her back around to face Jace.

Jocelyn moved her hand from Clary's shoulder to her waist and hugged her close in a reassuring gesture. Jocelyn beamed at Jace and Clary mockingly grinned at him as well, though, it came out more of a grimace.

"Jace it is so nice to finally meet you! I have heard great things." Jocelyn said to him.

Without even looking at her Jace shoved the box he was holding into Clary's hands and she nearly gave out from the sudden weight of it.

"Jocelyn the pleasure is all mine!" Jace said reaching out to take her hand in his. Instead of merely shaking it, he leaned forward to place a kiss on the back.

Jocelyn blushed and lightly swatted his chest once she had her hand back.

"Oh, you _are_ like your father." She sighed playfully. Jocelyn turned and headed to help Stephan unloading the car.

Clary snorted and began walking back to the house, fumbling slightly under the boxes weight.

Before she was too far, Jace heard her mutter "kiss-ass", obviously referring to his previous interaction with Jocelyn.

"Maybe later." Jace quickly piped up. Looking at Clary's back he saw her instantly straighten and pause. But, for only a moment till she continued up to the house.

Jace laughed quietly to himself and grabbed another box.

Clary, finally, made it all the way up the stairs after what felt like a full marathon. She dropped the hefty box on the floor of Jace's new room and bent over, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

She stood up and glared at the box. After a thought, she swiftly gave it a kick and stormed out of the room.

Just as she was about to go back downstairs, the sight in her room caught her eye. She instinctively caught herself on the door frame and swung her momentum back.

"Woah, Excuse me! This is _my_ room." She said heatedly.

Jace stood by Clary's window rifling through a stack of CD's. The box he was carrying was chucked onto her bed and already opened.

"Mmmm, I think this size will work better for me." Jace murmured, not even looking over at her.

Clary's jaw dropped slightly open. _Who the fuck does this kid think he is?_

"Uhm, Noooooo." Clary stepped further into her room, her panic growing. She was unsure how to handle this. No one had invaded her space before.

"Who buys CD's anymore?" Jace voiced looking up at her for the first time if to only give her a patronizing gaze.

"Seriously, you can get the fuck out now." This was the only reply she gave and defiantly crossed her arms and leaned into one of her hips. She hoped it looked intimidating.

Jace continued to browse through the stack. "Come on, don't you want to be accommodating to your new step-brother?"

"You are NOT my step-brother!" Clary angrily corrected him. At the same time she heard the creaking of the staircase. She rushed into the hall to see her mother coming up.

"Mom! He's saying he wants my room!" Clary said in a pleading voice with her arm stretched out wide in presentation.

Right on cue, Jace walked out of Clary's room with his box in hand.

"I'm sorry Ms. Morgenstern, Clary must have misunderstood me. I was just admiring her CD collection." Jace said to Jocelyn, easily charming her.

"Oh, don't you even worry about it Jace. I'll talk to her." Jocelyn assured him just as sweetly.

Jace winked and calmly retreated into his own room. Meanwhile, Clary stood there wide-eyed and mouth gaping at both of them with her arm still hung in the air.

Jocelyn put her hands on her hips and glared at Clary.

Defeated, Clary dropped her arm and her mouth snapped shut. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." She stated bluntly.

Jocelyn sighed and softened. She came up and lovingly rubbed Clary's upper arms to sweeten her up.

"Look, honey, just promise me you will give this a chance." Jocelyn begged her. "If things don't work out you can always move in with you dad."

Clary instantly retorted. "Okay, One: that is basically you choosing them over me and Two: the last thing I want to do is be forced to spend more time with that gold digger girlfriend. All I ever hear is 'Oh, Clary, let's go buy you a decent pair of pants that don't have paint on them!'" Clary impersonated the annoying girl's voice.

"Like go fuck yourself, Camille." She finished.

Jocelyn stared at her daughter for a beat and then rapidly shook out her head.

"Ugh, I need a drink." Jocelyn sighed as she turned and headed back down stairs.

Clary glared at her mom's retreating figure and then continued to stare at the empty space once she was out of sight. A minute later she felt someone staring at her and looked over to Jace who was leaning nonchalantly on his door frame.

"Can I help you?" She snapped at him.

Jace just frowned and shrugged but made to point to move as he continued to stare at her. Clary pursed her lips and crossed her arms once more. She returned her steely gaze to the empty staircase.

As the thought occurred to her, Clary shouted so that Jocelyn would hear. "Why can't Jace just go live with his Mom?!"

Her answer came from Jace.

"Camping out at the cemetery is usually frowned upon." He said lightly, his face an even mask.

Clary kept her body stiff but her face softened at his words.

"I'm sorry." She murmured dropping her eyes to the ground at his feet. Clary chewed the inside of her cheek.

Jace placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and shoved away from the wall with a sigh. Clary watched his body retreat down the stairs to grab more boxes. She assumed he had no further response.

However, unable to leave without a smart ass comment, Jace abruptly spoke. "You should be." He said just before he was out of sight.

Clary growled loudly and stepped into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

 **Sooooo what do you guys think? Headed in a good direction?**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Clary was dancing. There were strobes lights and tight bodies wound around her. She could feel the bass thumping in her chest and the music drowning her ears. Suddenly, the sea of bodies parted and standing across the floor was Jace. He was shouting at her but, his voice sounded muffled.

Out of nowhere, he was standing in front of her and before she knew it he slammed his fist into her face.

Clary shot out of bed, unconsciously flinching. The first thing she noticed was the blaring rock music from outside her bedroom.

Clary sighed and harshly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Apparently, she couldn't even escape him in her dreams.

She jumped once more at the sound of a loud thud. It was quickly then followed by another.

Clary growled and whipped her covers aside. She tossed her legs off the bed and stomped her way to the door. She turned the knob and burst through the door only to make it a step before tripping over a large mass.

"Ooof!" She let out a grunt as her chest made impact with the hard pile of irregular objects. However, what hurt the most had to be the odor piercing her nostrils.

"Holy shit! What!... is that smell?!" Clary cried. She struggled to get the words out as she was trying not to inhale. Though, she was sure no one would hear her over the blaring music.

Clary placed her palms on the floor and began to push herself up. She noticed she was lying on top of large shoulder pads. _Jace_.

Before she was able to make it to her feet, a giant duffel bag was heaved upon her back knocking her back down. Clary's head was buried under the navy canvas material. She scrunched her eyes closed in fury.

"Jace!" She shrieked her voice muffled under the bag. She kicked her legs out and pounded her fists into the floor.

All at once the bag was lifted and her body was rolled over. Clary opened her eyes and stared up at Jace looking down at her in surprise.

Clary was momentarily caught off guard. The light coming from behind his head set his crown of golden hair a glow. It contoured his tanned skin, showing off his straight nose and hard jaw line. Jace was practically the Statue of David.

However, to anyone else the sight may be heavenly but, to Clary… Well, she was pretty sure his halo of curls was hiding his devil horns.

After noticing she was okay, Jace showed a lopsided grin.

In one hand he held a toothbrush and the other easily held the duffle bag previously crushing Clary's body. Jace shoved the toothbrush into his mouth to free his hand and offer it to her.

"Sorry, squirt, didn't see you there." He chuckled and spoke loudly over the music.

Clary narrowed her eyes and smacked his hand away rolling over to sit up with her legs stretched out in front of her. She could now see clearly the pile she landed on. It was not only shoulder pads but a whole mound of football gear.

Clary shifted uncomfortably, realizing she was sitting on something. She reached under her ass and whipped out a football cleat, dangling it in the air by its shoe lace.

The foul stench from earlier instantly returned and she realized it was coming from the shoe. She threw it hard into the air with a cry of disgust.

Jace effortlessly reached out and snatched it with a laugh.

Clary looked up to Jace and stared memorized for a moment as he towered over her in nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist.

Jace paying her no mind dropped the duffel bag on the ground where her body once laid. He tossed the cleat inside and began brushing his teeth with one hand. He then crouched down to pick up the pads, loading them into his bag one by one.

Clary noticed as he twisted his body the towel ends gradually began to part…

She furiously scrambled to her feet not wanting to accidentally see more of him than needed.

Jace finished packing his bag and noticed her sudden standing. She stared down at him now stone faced, her arms crossed and hip cocked. She idly tapped her foot.

He slowly stood, his eyes staring her down until he was at full height. It was amusing how she was always so heated. Jace took the toothbrush out of his mouth and began to step toward her calmly.

He was trying to intimidate her angry stature but she did not break. Not even when her face was inches from his bare chest. She simply lifted her chin and furrowed her brow deeper. So, Jace lazily palmed her head and turned her aside. The movement broke her balance and she went tripping backward.

He barked a laugh at her and headed to the bathroom to rinse his mouth.

Clary stood up straight and huffed watching Jace close the door behind him. She whipped her head to the open door of his bedroom where the music was coming from. Clary raced into the room in search of the stereo but once inside she halted in her tracks.

For some reason, the room wasn't what she expected. Clary thought most boys were lazy slobs but, Jace's room was as neat as a pin. Nothing was discarded on the floor, no pictures hung on the walls, the dresser tops were bare, and the bed sheets and quilt were stretched so tight she could probably bounce a quarter on it. Clary saw through his open closet door that all his clothes were neatly hung or folded and even separated by color.

She scoffed amused. Who knew the kid was so 'OCD'? The only personal piece in the room was the long shelf of trophies and awards set on the far wall. Of course, they were all placed in order by size.

Just then, Clary heard the bathroom door open. She jerked to action and found his stereo system and speakers tucked in the nook of his room. Pressing the volume dial inward turned the stereo off with no trouble.

"Hey!" Shouted Jace obviously displeased with her.

"Jace, its…" Clary paused and stepped over to his bedside table and picked up the alarm clock. She glanced at it and then slammed it back down. "only 7am!" She continued, appalled. "People are trying to sleep!"

"You are the only 'people' in this house still trying to sleep, Clary." Jace said as he walked over to the stereo and cranked the volume once more.

Clary swiftly hit the power button again. "It is the last day of summer vacation, if you think that I am not going to relish in it and sleep in then, you are insane." She told him. "What are you doing up, anyway?"

"What do you think, Brainiac?" Jace tossed his hand out backward, referencing to the bag of equipment that lay in the hall. "Football practice." He said annoyed with her ignorance.

Clary propped her hands on her hips and scanned the room. "You've seem to have made yourself quite a home this past week." Clary spoke curiously. She looked back at Jace and cocked her head smiling up at him in fake pleasantry. "Though, I don't know why. It's not like you are going to be here long. My mother has a habit of jumping into relationships."

"And my dad has a habit of ruining them." Jace said with a smirk of disdain.

"Oh, good! We're on the same page there, then. Point is: On weekends, loud music cannot be played till _at least_ 10am." Clary replied patronizing him.

Jace just stared blankly at her for a bit. He then looked over to his stereo and with long slender finger coolly pressed the large volume dial and the music began to blare once more.

Clary's face fell to a scowl again and her hand shot out grabbing the dial, her eyes not leaving Jace. Instead of turning it off this time, Clary slowly turned it down to a lower volume. She raised her eyebrows at him.

Jace now just rolled his eyes, his angry posture becoming bored.

"Fine. Now, get out unless you want to see me naked." He grumbled sternly.

Jace grabbed a hold of the front of his towel as if to take it off.

Clary stilled stared at him in defiance.

"Do you?" Jace raised his eyebrows and cracked a sideways smile.

It was Clary's turn to roll her eyes as she stamped out of his room, banging the door shut as she went.

Jace smirked and watched her go over his shoulder.

Slamming doors must be one of her favorite hobbies. Jace chuckled to himself.

He knew that being the one to make her slam doors was fast becoming one of his.

Several hours later that day, Clary sat still cuddled up in her bed. She had eventually decided to shower and get somewhat dressed. She just threw on a large dark tee with baggy sleeves and a pair of jean shorts.

Perhaps, since it was the last day of summer she should have spent it doing something more exciting. However, Clary had already done the summer parties, the summer camp outs, the summer pool bashes. She was simply going to spend her last day of freedom in peace… and possibly finishing her summer writing assignment.

Clary sipped her cup of black coffee idly rubbing her feet together and basking in the comfort of her fuzzy purple socks. She had a bun of hair bouncing loosely atop her head and her headphones plugged into her ears blaring Blink 182.

On her lap top, she read over her paper for the last time and hit submit.

Taking another gulp of coffee, she used her other hand to switch back to her Netflix page. Just as she settled on a movie, she felt the quick vibrate of her phone signaling she had a message.

Clary glanced down to her lap but saw nothing. She then ran her hands around both sides of her bed hoping to grab onto it. When she found nothing, Clary popped up on her knees and spun around to see if it was under her seat. There was nothing.

She heard the buzzing again. In a panic, Clary lifted each pillow and tossed them onto the floor one after the other. Not under the pillows. In desperation, she stepped off her bed and grabbed the comforter and shook it into the air.

The resounding thud that hit the floor signaled her phone had been found.

Clary sighed and walked around to the other side of her bed and dropped to both knees right there. She casually picked up her phone and read the messages. They were from Simon!

Simon: im here

Simon: r u gonna make me knock?

Clary sprung up, with more energy than she expected after a day of lying in bed. She bolted out of her room and down the stairs almost slipping in her socks but, quickly catching herself on the banister. She jumped from the last step and rushed down the hallway to the front door. Sliding to a stop on the hard floor with her socks, Clary then threw the door open.

No one was there. Clary paused in confusion, frowning.

"Simon?" She called out about to step out onto the porch.

"Rahhh!" Simon suddenly stepped in front of her from the side where he had stood out of view.

"Jesus!" Clary exclaimed, grabbing her hand to her chest.

"Nope, just me." Simon snickered as he stepped inside.

Clary closed the door behind him and Simon threw an arm around her neck. Clary reached an arm around his waist squeezing him to her in a casual side hug.

"Did you bring it?" Clary questioned, excited as they walked upstairs.

Once at the top, Simon turned to her and pulled out a small rectangular tin canister. He rattled it idly in front of her face.

Clary sighed and closed her eyes smiling. "Oh, thank goodness."

It had been months since Clary lit up and with all the added stress since Golden Boy moved in she just really needed a hit.

Clary whipped her head around, hearing multiple footsteps on the stairs.

Simon stashed his hand holding the weed behind his back, trying to look inconspicuous in case it was Jocelyn. To his surprise, it wasn't. It was the "Golden statue of Satan" Clary had told him about.

Clary quickly butted her head into Simon's chest and fisted her hands in the material of his graphic tee. She tried using all her weight to shove him through the awaiting entrance of her room but, her socks simply slipped back and forth on the floor with no friction.

"Hey! Clary, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Jace voiced loudly with glee.

Clary turned fast to tell him exactly where he could go with that comment but was taken aback by a curvy blond girl standing behind him.

"Jace! I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Clary mocked him now with matching glee.

The blond girl smiled kindly and stepped forward holding out the hand that wasn't laced with Jace's.

Before Clary could even decline, Jace's grip on the girl's hand noticeably tighten, keeping her from going any further.

"She's just a friend." Jace muttered with a shrug.

"I'm sorry Jace, but, 'friends' are people you _don't_ have sex with." Clary retorted.

Jace smirked as if it didn't bother him. "She's a _friendly_ friend then."

Clary could hear Simon clearing his throat as he still stood behind her.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Jace, this is my friend." She muttered gesturing between them in introduction. "Not friendly friend!" She quickly added as an afterthought.

"Well…" Simon started to input, though, it was quickly swallowed when Clary gave him a sharp stab to the ribs using her elbow.

She smiled at Jace innocently.

"Simon." He reached a hand over Clary heads, finally giving his name to Jace.

Jace let go of the blond's hand to happily return the handshake.

"Yeah, don't think we've met before." He stated sounding certain.

"We had three classes together last year." Simon stated sounding just as certain.

"Great!" Jace grinned and dropped Simon's hand. He stepped back and began turning the other girl into his room.

"Listen, if you guys are about to have sex, please keep it down. I would really hate to hear your moaning over hers." Jace said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

Clary gasped and shoved Simon through her door as well.

"Hey Jace, remember to wash your sheets separate from your pillow case. You don't want that shit to spread." She spat back at him.

Jace narrow his eyes and gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Cute."

In the last second, Clary flittingly stuck her tongue out at Jace, before they simultaneously shut their doors.

Clary leaned against the back side of her door and let out a sigh.

Simon was lounging on the bed and had already pulled out her lighter from the bed side drawer. He pinched the joint between his fingers and lit it with the other, inhaling deeply.

He lazily breathed out the smoked and laughed to himself. "I've probably known that guy since like third grade and I think that's the first conversation we have ever had."

Clary approached him and he reached out the joint, offering it to her. She ignored him and reached for the metal canister grabbing one of her own.

Simon shrugged and reached out his other arm holding the lighter instead. That one she accepted and calmly lied down next to him.

They relaxed on the bed quietly for awhile just staring at the ceiling, alternatively taking drags.

"How's your sister?" Clary finally questioned. "Didn't you move her into her new apartment last weekend?"

"Yeah! It's pretty cool and not too far off her campus. She said I could even crash there with some friends when she and her roommate go to Nashville for fall break. The roomate: super-hot, by the way." He said brightly.

Clary giggled at his enthusiasm.

"How were the art classes this summer?" Simon asked her in return.

Clary was excited to respond but Simon suddenly spoke over her, backtracking. "Wait! Better question what's it like living with Jace Herondick?"

Clary took a second to snort in humor at the nick name but it soon turned to a groan.

"The last thing I want to do is talk about what it's like sharing space with that egotistical pig!" She said a little too angry. Clary hurriedly took another hit.

"Hey…" Simon turned to her now and propped himself on his elbow. "Sorry, didn't realize it was such a touchy subject. Do tell how the art classes were." He said earnestly.

Clary softened and exhaled smoke into his face but it didn't bother him.

She smiled at his now sympathetic nature. "They were really good, actually. I learned a new pastel technique and even got an award at the end."

It was Simon's turn to laugh at her enthusiasm as he reached over her and flicked the nub of his joint into the waste basket.

"They gave an award to just you?" He asked impressed. He rested his hand on her stomach.

"Well, technically, everyone got a participation award but, they told me I really deserved it!" Clary said sheepishly in defense.

They laughed together for a few moments and Simon began drawing shapes on her stomach.

"You've seemed really stressed since he moved in." Simon mused, his voice lowering slightly as he watched his hand trace patterns on the exposed flesh of her abs.

Clary watched his hands tickling her skin. She simply hummed a response to his statement.

"Is the pot helping?" He asked her looking up into her eyes.

Clary met his gaze and saw that it had begun to smolder.

"Yes." She sighed turning her gaze back to his fingers that were now tracing her waistband.

"Cause' I can think of something else that might relax you too." Simon whispered as he slowly dropped his lips her shoulder.

He began to leave a trail of light wet kisses across her collar bone.

Clary lazily watched the ministrations of his fingers that were now working the silver button of her shorts. With a flick of his thumb the button popped open. He then pinched the zipper and slowly pulled it down all the while kissing sensually up her neck.

Clary's breath hitched slightly in anticipation. She knew exactly where this was going now and all she could think about was that it had been awhile since she had a good rush of endorphins.

She glanced discreetly to the side of her just to check her aim and then let the finished joint fall into the waste basket. Her attention was brought back to Simon as his lips found the curve of her jaw. She could feel his fingers flirting with the top lining of her panties that were now visible.

Clary had to admit his deliberate gentle and cautious approach was making her so—wet.

Simon pulled back looking at Clary with his dark hooded eyes studying Clary's face. Turning his fingers he slipped his whole hand down her front till he was palming her sex.

Clary closed her eyes and let out a soft gasp at his touch. Her toes curled tightly at the feeling of his fingers circling her clit.

Simon finally pressed his mouth to hers covering a loud moan. His lips forced hers apart so his tongue could find hers. Clary gave in hungrily, wrapping her arms around her neck so that she could grind her hips against his hand.

As they kissed passionately, Simon pulled his hand from her core and roughly grabbed her hips, squeezing her closer. He rolled their bodies so that Clary was now on top straddling his junk.

She ground her pelvis against him looking for more friction. Breaking their kiss, Clary shot up to grab the ends of her t-shirt and whip it over head. Simon, still raw with desire, sat up following her to regain the touch of her skin.

He ran his hands up over her brightly colored bra till his fingers were fisted in the loose strands of her hair bun. Clary grappled at his shoulders trying to pull him as close as possible. She captured his lips once again and they kissed greedily trying to engulf each other. Simon ran a hand all the way down her back, grasping her ass and grinding his erection into her heat.

It was then that Clary heard the soft moans…

It sounded too feminine to be coming from Simon, and they definitely weren't coming from her. In fact, it sounded farther away…

Just a room away to be exact.

"Ew!" Clary broke away from Simon and let out a loud groan of disgust.

"Just ignore it." Simon said, the irritation and disappointment evident in his voice. He tried to pull her back to him but she pushed against his shoulders for balance as she scrambled off his lap.

Simon roughly threw himself back onto the mattress. It rebounded him back slightly and his limp arms bounced wide. He reached to grab a pillow next to him and dropped it over his face.

Clary climbed off the bed altogether. "I'm sorry but, I cannot do _this—_ " She gestured wildly between them. "—while he is doing _that_!" She shouted indignantly.

Simon did not remove the pillow from his face but, he merely gave her a thumbs-up.

Clary rolled her eyes at his boyish behavior. As fast as their spark had it lit, it had blown out.

She could hear a shrill scream from across the hall. She speedily covered her mouth in repulsion as she began to dry heave.

Clary momentarily choked back her disgust to calm herself. She urgently did up her shorts and looked around for her top. She found it on the other side of the bed and swooped down to grab it along with Simon's canister.

She awkwardly maneuvered into her t-shirt and wasted no time opening the tin to get another joint.

"As much as I hate to say it, it's probably a good thing they interrupted us." Clary spoke to Simon as she grabbed the pillow off his face.

She pinched the joint between her lips grabbed the lighter off her bedside table.

"We tried the whole dating thing, remember? There's no flame." Clary murmured through tight lips, still trying to get the lighter to spark.

"Ironically, this has no flame either." She added harshly tossing it into her trashcan. She marched over to tall dresser, rummaging through drawers in search of another one.

Simon sat up tired. "Who said it had to turn into dating, again?" He shrugged.

Clary turned to him and smiled sympathetically. She took the joint from her lips and jumped back onto the bed, crawling up to him.

"Sorry, you are a gentleman and respect me too much for that." She told him and leaned forward leaving a quick peck on his cheek.

Simon smiled calmly back at her. "Damn." He stated and reached up to pinch her cheek. Clary giggled.

"Clary! Jace! Dinner is ready, you two." Clary could hear Jocelyn's voice get louder as she came up the stairs.

"Shit!" Clary, in a sudden panic, clambered out of bed. She hurriedly threw the joint into the drawer and grabbed the air freshener off her desk.

She frantically sprayed the room and slammed the air freshener back down before, grabbing Simon by the wrist.

Clary threw open her door to the surprise of her mother who had just come up the stairs.

"Hey, mom, I didn't hear you come home!" Clary spoke a little too loudly and out of breath.

Jocelyn eyed her suspiciously till she noticed Simon standing behind.

"Simon, honey, how have you been?" She smiled pleased to see him.

Just at that moment, Jace casually opened his door and ushered the girl into the hall. Jace looked as well put-together as usual but, his "friendly" friend now looked amazingly disheveled.

Her hair that had previously lain smoothly straight against her shoulders was not tangled and fuzzy. The silky pink blouse she wore was all wrinkled and the girl was still trying to properly adjust her mini skirt.

Clary had to keep from laughing. It was oh so obvious what they had just been doing and she knew Jocelyn could tell just as well.

"Oh—I—Uh—didn't know we all had company." Jocelyn stuttered, looking flustered. "Will you guys be staying for dinner?" She mused reluctantly.

Clary was slightly relieved when it was Simon who stepped forward to break her mother's tension.

"Wish I could Jocelyn but, my mother is expecting me." He smiled kindly at her. He passed Clary giving her a quick side hug before giving Jocelyn another and heading downstairs to leave.

Jocelyn now uncomfortably looked to Jace and the girl, trying to fake a smile.

"Kaelie can't stay either, she's got plans." Jace easily told Jocelyn. His hands were stashed in his pockets and he was leaning against his door frame like everything was no big deal.

Kaelie looked at him with large blue eyes that were slightly disappointed but smiled politely at Jocelyn and creeped past her down the stairs.

"Is she a mute?" Clary sniped with a smirk.

"No, I've just trained her well." Jace instantly fired back.

"You are disgusting." She glared at him from her doorway.

"Well, then…" Jocelyn turned to Jace. "I'm not sure how I feel about you having girls in your room. We have to have some rules in this house." She tried to tell him sweetly.

"Of course, Jocelyn, I totally understand…" Jace spoke with a mature tone sounding sophisticated. "But do clarify something for me, so that I do not make another mistake. I have a friend who is a fan of the marijuana, you see and I'm wondering that if I were to have him over, would he be allowed to do that here?" He inquired.

Clary stared at him dumbfounded.

"Oh no Jace I'm sorry that is not allowed under this roof. Your friend can take that elsewhere." Jocelyn answered him sternly.

With a furrowed brow Jace hummed deeply. He lifted one arm placing a knuckle to his lips and with the other, crossed it under his chest to prop his elbow.

"Good to know." He muttered, smiling pleasantly at Clary.

She did not respond but slowly and quietly backed into her doorway, out of Jocelyn's view.

Jocelyn watched Jace as he still obviously could see Clary's movements. His eyes suddenly grew wide and he darted into his room. A second later a large book came hurling through Clary's still open doorway and slammed into his door frame.

After a beat Jace's door swung closed followed by Clary's.

Jocelyn stood there as still as she had through their whole exchange, her eyes darting back and forth between their closed doors.

"Weird kids." She finally mumbled to herself.

Dropping her arms to her sides with a slap she turned to go downstairs.

"Dinner is _still_ ready!" She carelessly yelled back to them.

* * *

 **Hope you guys are still enjoying. These first chapters are gonna be all about building up the dislike and rivalry between them before things start to twist!;) So we also got a little Simon and Clary going on in this chapter. Just demonstrating the differences in their lives before Jace and Clary were thrown together. You like? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Clary took another big chomp of her cheeseburger.

Nope. Continuing to eat the rubber patty did not make it taste any better. She chucked it back onto her plastic tray and grabbed her purple Gatorade bottle to take a swig.

She scanned the sea of her classmates that filled the cafeteria. The large commons were full of idle chatter, some voices rising over others.

"You know what I can't figure out…" Isabelle's voice, speaking across the round table that occupied Clary and her friends, caught her attention.

"…I can't figure out why we have been in school for about three weeks now and you have yet to bring up your new roommate." Isabelle finished in an accusatory tone, looking pointedly at Clary.

Clary rolled her eyes and screwed the cap back onto her Gatorade.

"That would be because there is nothing to tell." She said dismissively, noticing that all eyes turned to her.

"Oh come on, Clary. What's it like having a new step-brother?" Maia asked if only merely curious. She was half lounging in Jordan's lap, picking at his fries while he played with the braided ends of her cornrows.

"He's _not_ my step-brother." Clary immediately chided her. "He is just the moron spawn of another moron that my mom is recently infatuated with."

"Does it get boring listening to him have sex all the time?" Eric asked her grinning, just trying to be a wise-ass.

Instead of glaring at him, Clary set her sour look on Simon sitting next to her. She knew very well where Eric had gotten that information.

"Or, wait, does it get you off?" Eric continued, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Before Clary could reply that that was the most disgusting thing she had ever heard, Simon snorted under his breath.

"Sure doesn't get her off." He muttered.

Clary angrily grabbed a hold of the backwards hat on his head and launched it over the table, not caring where it landed.

"Hey, not cool!" Simon groaned. He self-consciously messed with his shaggy, brown hat-hair and adjusted his thin rimmed glasses. Clary ignored him and took another chug of Gatorade.

Suddenly, the chair on the other side of Clary screeched against the dull floor tile. Magnus and Tessa both plopped down to share the new seat, Magnus sitting on Tessa's lap.

Magnus was someone who demanded attention. Not just because of his jet black hair spiked in a crazy-disarray or his dashingly glittered clothing but, because of his flamboyant and honest personality.

"Where have you guys been?" Isabelle questioned.

Magnus sat coolly filing his nails. Tessa leaned around him, shifting his weight on her lap. She had her soft brown hair pulled back in a bun and her bangs covering her forehead. She had a vintage camera poised in her hands. From hobbies to attire, Tessa was the epitome of a so called "hipster."

"We had Starkweather review our English Lit. papers. I did mine on the Brontë Sisters. It was pretty inspirational if I do say so myself." Tessa explained.

She lifted the camera to her eye. "Say cheese!"

Isabelle leaned in close to Maia and Jordan, smiling beautifully as she flipped her long raven hair over her shoulder.

Tessa snapped the photo as Magnus now sat up animated. "Mine was about Oscar Wilde and the extracurricular activities we probably shared." He said with mischievously pursed lips.

"Was he the gay one?" Jordan asked from across the table.

"One of them." Magnus replied with a wink but, his clever pride quickly fell to a frown.

"But, he says it still needs work." Magnus pouted and hunched to attend to his nails once more.

"So, what did we miss?" Tessa asked as she casually pointed the camera around the table, testing frames.

"Clary was telling us all about her new step-brother." Maia teased, flicking a fry at Clary.

Clary sat back with her legs crossed and gently used a hand to bat it away.

She jumped slightly at the sudden pressure on her head. Clary could feel it was a hat and looked behind, to see who put it on her.

Lo and behold it was Jace.

"I won't be surprised to hear that you were aiming for me." He spoke to her in distaste.

Clary smiled up at him. "No, actually, but my subconscious aim must be better than I thought." She grabbed the cap off her head and passed it over to Simon. She then promptly began to ignore Jace.

Tessa, looking through her camera lens, aimed it up at Jace who was standing over Clary.

Jace looked at her from the corner of his eye and quickly pulled a smirk.

'click' The camera snapped his picture.

"Swoon." Tessa whispered as she gently lowered the device.

"So, Jace, since Clary and I are besties and you and Alec are besties, we should totally have a sibling movie night!" Isabelle said to Jace, enthusiastically.

"Hey, how bout—no." Jace matched her enthusiasm at first but swiftly dropped to a grimace.

"Or, or, or—since Clary and _I_ are besties and you and Alec are besties, we could have a double date!" Magnus said hopefully, sitting up straight as he waved his nail file in the air.

Clary blanched at him indignantly.

"Somehow that sounds even less appealing." Jace spat before walking away. Magnus pouted as everyone else snickered around them.

Through her lens Tessa followed Jace all the way back to his table.

"He is sure nice to look at…" Tessa mumbled. "…Him and Sir William over there." She smiled to herself looking at the tall handsome boy sitting next to Jace. She swiftly took another photo.

Magnus leaned in close to her, following her gaze. "I, too, am a fan of the dark-hair, blue-eyed beauties. Get one of my baby Alec over there." He said in a hushed tone as he pointed with his nail file.

Twisting the lens, Tessa zoomed and focused. At the same time, Alec looked right over to them.

Tessa jumped and turned away, ashamed of being caught. Magnus, however, raised his arm high in the air. Grinning like a mad man, he twiddled his fingers in hello over to Alec.

Magnus could see the boy blush and look down in embarrassment. But, he was smiling.

Magnus dropped his arm and gripped Clary's forearm with both hands.

"He so wants me!" He drawled in excitement.

"Ouch!" Clary jumped in pain and tried to pry his fingers off her.

Magnus released his hold and tucked his fists under his chin. Clary rubbed her forearm soothingly.

"Who? Jace? Congratulations." She grumbled.

Magnus flicked his hand back and forth. "No! Pretty boy isn't my type. You can keep him." He granted.

"He's not mine!" Clary shouted exasperated.

Yet, her voice was drowned out by the ringing class bell, signifying the end of lunch.

After lunch, Clary had a few more classes and then stayed after school to work on an art project. Now, she was on the city bus just approaching her stop. She and Jace usually rode the bus together, simply because they were going to the same stop. They didn't talk though, in fact Clary usually sat in the back while Jace stood in front.

As the bus came to a stop, Clary quickly hopped off and walked the short block to her house. She sashayed down the side-walk nodding to the beat that played in her headphones.

She walked through the door of her home and hung up her jacket on the nearby hook. As soon as she took out her earbuds, she could hear the voices of everyone in the kitchen.

Clary walked through the corridor and saw Jace and Stephan hanging out on the island bar stools while Jocelyn mixed something in a pot.

"Hi, Clary!" Jocelyn and Stephan spoke in unison. They then looked at each other and giggled.

Clary lifted an eyebrow, amused with them.

"How was detention, Ginger?" Jace questioned with humor. He stuffed another handful of peanuts in his mouth.

"Have I ever told you how funny you are _not_?" She replied, grabbing a handful of peanuts as well and leaning over the counter.

"Welp, dinner is all ready, guys, so go ahead and fix your selves a plate!" Jocelyn said pleasantly.

Clary rolled her eyes. Her mother just loved this whole new family thing.

Jace and Clary made no urgent moves to get their plates. They both relaxed munching on the peanuts, both seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

Clary felt oddly content right now. The room was warm and dimly lit compared the gray, windy atmosphere outside. She could smell the cinnamon and pumpkin scented candles that hung decoratively on the wall. It was that cozy feeling she loved.

Stephan and Jocelyn prepared their food and followed each other to the dining table. Seeing that they were done, Jace smacked his hands back and forth, dusting off the peanut salt.

He looked over to Clary to tease her for taking so long, but, still chewing the remnants of his snack, he paused.

Her eyes were closed and a slight hum was coming from her mouth. She ate the peanuts from her hand so calmly, placing them in her lips one at a time. In the dancing candle light, Jace could see her hips slightly swaying to whatever melody her mind played.

Her lashes fluttered and innocently opened looking up to his obvious gaze. Faster than Jace thought possible, her features dropped to a scowl.

Clary stood up stiffly and fixed him with a glare as she sauntered around the counter and snatched a dinner plate.

Jace couldn't help himself from cracking a smile. He jumped up from his seat to stand behind her and grab a plate, as well.

Jace and Clary dodged around each other, gathering food. Leaning over her, Jace grabbed the silver pan and took the last scraps of mac n' cheese.

Clary looked up at him with an angry pout. Jace pretended to give some thought before plopping a small spoon full on her plate. Seeming pleased with him-self, Jace patted her head like a child.

Clary followed Jace to the dining table, narrowing her eyes in disdain. They sat next to each other, across from their parents, eating silently while Jocelyn and Stephan chatted about their day.

In the middle of the table sat a basket of crescent rolls. Jace reached for the last one but his hand was instantly slapped by a small, freckled one.

Jace jerked his hand away from the sharp sting. Clary reached in the basket and snagged the last roll. She smiled to pleasantly to herself. Sweet mac n' cheese revenge.

Clary raised the roll to her mouth and took a bite. Abruptly, Jace snatched it from her fingers, stuffing the rest of it into his mouth.

Clary gaped at him. That little…

Instead of fighting him further, in resolve Clary swiftly grabbed his plate and switched it with hers. She then happily dug into her new pile of mac n' cheese.

Jace could not help but laugh out loud at her antics. He did not dare to argue with her again and began to poke at his potatoes, still chuckling to himself.

Clary peeked at Jace from the corner of her eye and fought a smile. Good to know he was so amused with her.

Jace's laughter caught the attention of Jocelyn and Stephan. They looked at each other, surprised to actually see the two kids getting along.

"Are those _smiles_ that I'm seeing from you two?" Stephan asked them as he chuckled to himself.

Jace just raised his eyebrows, not even looking up from his plate as he continued to chew his food.

"Well, don't let us rain on your parade." Jocelyn noted. She tilted her head in a nod, signaling to Stephan that they should leave.

"Mom…" Clary groaned sounding pained. Jocelyn and Stephan collected their plates, standing up.

"Oh, we're done anyway!" Jocelyn told her. After ditching their plates in the sink, she and Stephan retired to the living room.

Clary glanced over to Jace who was still funneling his mouth full of mash potatoes. She pointlessly picked up her fork and poked at the pieces left on her plate.

"So…" She said to him, slightly embarrassed with her own lame attempt of conversation. "…I noticed you haven't invited any 'friends' over since Kaelie was here." She commented.

Jace looked up at her. He could tell by her voice inflection that she was really asking "why." He swallowed his food in a large gulp and took a drink of his glass to wash it down.

Clary watched Jace clear his throat and looked at him confused, wondering why he was so uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Well, to be honest, I felt bad about last time…" Jace said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh?" Clary was surprised.

"Yeah, you and Jocelyn seemed really uncomfortable. I guess I'm just use to it being my dad and I, and then my dad being gone all the time on top of that." He spoke sincerely to her.

Clary looked down at her plate, not sure of what to say to next.

"So, anyways, it was never a big deal." Jace shrugged. He was finished now and gathered his plate in his hands. He was about to get up but, from her peripherals, Clary saw him pause with the plate still in his hand.

She looked up to him and saw he was staring at her with an expectant look on his face, as if waiting for her to say something.

"Oh, uhm…. Thanks?" She offered.

Jace raised an eyebrow, clearly unsatisfied.

Clary huffed out a breath. "What do you want me to say, Jace? That I pity you now? Cause' I don't." She said defiantly.

"I've led the same life, okay?" Her voice became gentle. "My mom spends more time at the gallery or traveling than she does at home. But you don't see me seeking men for comfort."

Jace looked at her quizzically. "What is it you do for comfort, then?" He asked.

"I don't know… I read… I draw…" Clary tried to give him an answer. He was now giving her a knowing look.

Clary rolled her eyes. She knew he was referring to the pot and she lowered her voice just to make sure her mother wouldn't hear. "Yes, I do that sometimes, too. And if you ever hint to my mom like last time again, I will castrate you." She threatened.

"First, you want to see me naked and now you are talking about castration? What is this obsession you have with my penis?" Jace wittingly retorted.

"That's a little reaching, Jace." Clary replied unphased. "Listen, if you're looking for comfort, why don't you try an actual relationship."

Jace pondered momentarily before standing to take his plate to the sink. "Nah, that's too much commitment. I think I'll start with reading." He said, starting to head upstairs.

Clary whipped around in her chair. "So, that's it? You're gonna stop sleeping around and focus on reading?" She wasn't sure if her voice sounded more hopeful or doubtful.

Jace, who was already on his way upstairs, suddenly stopped and grabbed the railing, as he was thrown into a fit of laughter."

"Is—Is that—" Jace was struggling to gets his words out, constantly cutting out to catch his breath.

Clary frowned, obviously not as amused. She instantly regretted speaking.

"Is that what you got from that conversation?! No. No, no, no, no, no. Hell no." He continued to laugh to himself all the way to his room.

* * *

 **Hope you guys are still enjoying their adorable banter. The chemistry is there and they don't even know it yet;)**

 **Next chapter will be Halloween themed! In perfect fashion obviously as we celebrate this oh so fun holiday! A costume favorite of mine has always been the vampire temptress ;* Hbu guys?**

 **Candy for everyone! Review with comments or concerns. All are welcomed unless you're just trying to be a dick. It really bums me out...**

 **Til next time! Thanks xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**So someone accused me of plagiarizing this idea from another fanfiction author and not giving credit. You know I totally would have if it had been their story that inspired me but, it wasn't :/ In reality I had never seen or heard of this author or story, the idea came from my very own brainstorming. But great minds do think alike so in all honesty I'm not surprised to hear that there is a similar plot out there. I didn't think it was the most original idea in general but I'm having fun with it. And let's be honest in fanfiction there are so many different plot versions. But I obviously went and checked out this person's story just in case and yes its the same general idea: Clary and Jace forced to move in together along with similar moments that come with that. But honestly our writing is different, our character dynamics are different, and the stories are headed in different directions. So, to the guest who left their concerns: Thanks for the lecture and bringing it to my attention and if you are enjoying their story more, by all means take your own advice and "don't like, don't read" mine. On with the story!**

* * *

Clary woke slowly to the dull beeping of her alarm. She peeked through her tired eye lids and saw that it read 7:00am just like usual. Mustering her strength, she lifted a heavy arm and let it fall onto the clock, successfully shutting off the alarm. She sat up sluggishly, feeling in desperate need of coffee.

Still in her t-shirt and pajama shorts, she slid each foot in a bunny slipper. Clary moved toward her door with the speed of a zombie. Like every morning she reached out for the knob, opening the door without a care.

However, even in her drowsy state she noticed something off. In front of her was not the empty hallway she was expecting. Not even the sight of Jace in a towel that she had grown used to.

Standing there in front of her, straight out of the movie 'Halloween' itself… was Michael Myers. He stood straight, holding a knife high above her head.

In an instant, a shrill shriek of terror ripped from her lungs. Clary cowered immediately. She crushed her eyelids shut and slammed her hands to her face just for extra coverage. Her limbs jolted and she fell back, landing hard on her ass.

Within just a couple seconds after her initial shock, Clary could hear the voices of consumed laughter. She dropped her hands from her eyes and flipped her head up, tossing back her curls. There in her doorway now stood Stephan, laughing hysterically with a chuckling Jace behind him. Dressed in dark coveralls, he held a plastic knife in one hand and the mask of Michael Myers in the other.

Clary's heart was still racing and large gasps racked her chest. She quickly climbed to her feet and looked at Stephan dumbfounded.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"Oh, come on, Clare. It's Halloween!" Stephan replied excited.

Clary couldn't figure out why he thought that was just cause for giving her a heart attack.

"Dad dresses as Michael Myers every year. It's his thing." Jace explained as he lounged against the wall by his door. He was also still in his pajamas.

"Yeah, I got your mom this morning, too!" Stephan spoke, quite proud.

"Well, I'm sure she just loved that…" Clary could not conceal the sarcasm in her voice. Her mother hated any kind pranks or surprises. Stephan, however, must not have noticed. He chuckled happily to himself as he shuffled back down the stairs.

"Spooky pancakes will be ready in twenty!" He yelled back to them. Clary rolled her eyes. This guy was just too much.

For a quick second, Clary stepped back into her room to grab her towel from yesterday. It hung on the post at the end of her bed. Snatching it she headed toward the bathroom at the end of the short hall.

Just as she was about to step inside the door swung shut, almost slamming her in the face. She stared at it dubiously for a moment.

"Jace?... Da Fuck." She stated.

The door opened just enough for Jace to poke his head out.

"What?" He mumbled around the toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

Clary looked at him clearly confused. "What do you mean 'what?'? According to my clock, it's just past seven o'clock and your bathroom time has expired." She told him.

Jace shrugged and leaned back in to stand at the sink, though he left the door open. "I slept in." He justified.

What was with the Herondale men and their dumb explanations this morning?

"Jace, I allow myself just enough time to get ready! Look at my hair." She exclaimed to him.

Jace bent to the side, leaning back in the doorway. He gave her a hair a quick exam. "Yeah, it looks worse than usual. You should really do something about that." He said to her easily.

Clary gasped offended and narrowed her eyes. "I would like to but, I need to shower so if you could just exit…" She said through gritted teeth.

Jace's voice turned sympathetic. "Oh you know I would but, see, _I'm_ showering so… Tough babe." He stated bluntly. Jace reached for his shirt hem and gracefully pulled it over his head. With a straight arm, Jace grabbed the door edge, moving to shut it.

Clary could hear he already had the water running and in a quick thought, she ducked under his arm.

Jace whipped around, caught off guard. She stood in front of the floral shower curtain. Her arms crossed under her chest and her fingers held the bottom hem of her tee, pulling it up just under her breasts. She had a daring glare fixed on him.

"Really, that's your game? You threatening to get naked in front of me? What about me would make you think I have a problem with naked chicks?" Jace asked her. He was actually quite curious of her answer.

"One of us has got to get naked and get in there and it's going to be me so, you can leave now." She smarted.

"Clary, two can play at that game." Jace replied as he undid the tie of his drawstring. He grabbed the sides of his waistband, threatening to pull it down.

Clary studied his demeanor. Would Jace really drop trou' right here in front of her?

"You're bluffing." She declared.

"Maybe… But, you won't do it either." Jace challenged her effortlessly.

Clary cocked her head at him. Jace watched as her lips twitched to a smile. In one fluid movement Clary slid her tee up over her head and tossed it to the floor.

If Jace made any show of surprise, Clary didn't notice. His face was blank of emotion and his eyes focused on hers. Honestly, she was slightly disappointed with the lack of reaction. She was almost sure he would have backed out from discomfort.

Regardless, Clary stood her ground, placing her hands on her hips. After several moments she could see Jace's eyes twitch and almost reluctantly drop to her bare chest as if he was unable to fight it any longer.

After a beat, Jace let out a low whistle and looked back up to her face. "I gotta give it to you… that was pretty ballsy. You win." He nodded.

Clary grinned and immediately covered herself. "Good, now get out." She told him forcefully. Clary was about to turn to the shower and test the water temperature when Jace suddenly perked up.

He peered out through the open door with a look of concern, as if he had heard something.

"What's Simon doing here?" Jace wondered.

"What?!" Clary was completely taken aback. What would Simon be doing here, and at the worst possible time? Cradling her breasts in concealment, she quickly stepped in front of Jace to examine the outside hall.

Simon wasn't there… The next thing she knew, Jace gave her a hard shove through the doorway!

Clary stumbled catching her balance and then felt her wadded up t-shirt strike the back of her head. Before she could even say anything Jace slammed the door behind her.

"Sorry but, I always win!" Jace shouted from behind the now locked door.

Clary grumbled angrily to herself and stomped back into her room. She wanted to be angrier at him but at that second, she was kicking herself for falling for that trick.

She plopped herself down on her short vanity stool and stared into mirror. After accessing her hair, she decided the only solution today would be to put it up in a top knot. Once she was finished, Clary checked her clock and found she had some extra time now.

"Halloween goth it is, then!" She said happily to herself as she grabbed the black lipstick.

Now that she was slightly more awake, Clary could feel the Halloween vibe. It was one of her favorite holidays. She loved the creeps and the goosebumps that came with it and seeing everyone in character compared to their daily boring selves.

Clary laced up her black combat boots as the finishing touch. She had a pair of shredded black jeans and a black band shirt, as well. On top of that, she threw on a black-leather jacket and tied and dark flannel button-down around her waist. She added a plethora of chokers and necklaces and covered her eyes in dark smoky shadow. Clary smiled to herself and she bounded the stairwell. This would be but one of her festive costumes.

She jolted to a halt when upon entering the kitchen she found Stephan had put his mask back on. He stared at her but stayed silent and slowly waved his knife at her.

"Please, take that off." She told him bluntly.

She heard Stephan chuckle underneath the mask but nonetheless he removed it and threw it on the nearby table. Clary took her seat at the counter and observed the pancakes on the plate in front of her. They were shaped as a ghost, witch, and pumpkin. She was actually impressed.

Digging into her food, Clary heard Jace on the stairs behind her. She casually looked over to him and noticed he was stunned at the sight of her.

"Wow, you really do look scary without a shower." He said aloud and Clary just stuck out her tongue.

"Where is your Halloween spirit? A black t-shirt and jeans doesn't count." She teasingly asked him.

Instead of replying, Jace just kicked out a foot to gesture to the bright-orange converse he wore.

"Jace, sit, I made pancakes." Stephan urged.

"Can't, we gotta go catch the bus." Jace explained. Clary popped up to grab her messenger bag from the closet.

"Bag em' up Myers, I'll eat them when I get home." Jace said to his dad with a slap on the back as he and Clary left for the door.

"Try not to creep any of the other passengers out." Jace rudely mentioned to her as they walked the length of the side-walk.

Clary swiftly kicked out her foot in front of Jace, effectively tripping him. As he staggered to catch his footing, she walked on with a smug smile.

It was third period before Clary had a chance to catch up with her friends. Isabelle, Magnus, and Simon huddled around Isabelle's locker chatting. Clary approached them, cradling her heavy history book to her chest.

"Greetings, my love, I see you are totally rocking the Goth look for Halloween." Isabelle noted.

Clary waved a hello in response. "And I see that you are rocking a cat costume for the third year in a row." She noticed the headband of leather cat ears that Isabelle dawned.

"Yes, but, don't sell me short. They've been a different style every year." Isabelle admonished, stroking her cat ears.

"Clary is it just me or is your hair bun… _fuzzier_ … than usual?" Magnus wondered aloud. He narrowed his eyes to scrutinize her hair.

She gave him a complacent grimace. "I really appreciate you pointing that out." She said sarcastically. "I actually have Jace to thank for that."

Clary caught eye of Jace walking towards his friends, nearby. She raised her voice louder knowing he would be able to hear. "Because _someone_ obviously thought that the bathroom schedule I made, was a _suggestion_!"

Jace glanced over at her and flipped her 'the finger' before, talking to his friends. Clary rolled her eyes and glanced back at Isabelle, who she was surprised to see waving the group of boys over.

She reached up and slapped her twiddling fingers down. "Izzy, stop!" But Clary's actions were pointless as the boys were already approaching them, with Jace reluctantly in tow.

Jonathan, a senior football player, came up and slid his arm around Isabelle's waist and they smiled flirtatiously at each other. More than just his good looks, Jonathan was easy to pick out of a crowd because of his fair blonde hair that appeared even white in the sunlight. It was cut longer in the front, and he would toss it out of his eyes in a way that made all the freshmen girls swoon. Though, Clary was suspicious of his eyes. They were always too dark, like maybe he wore colored contacts. Perhaps he was trying to hide the fact that he's secretly albino…

"You look really hot, today." A voice brought Clary out of her musings. It was Sebastian and he was assessing her with a crooked grin.

She was slightly taken aback and blushed, flustered. Clary had always thought Sebastian was cute and had fantasized on more than one occasion what it would be like to date him. However, they had always run in different circles. So, to hear him basically confirm he was checking her out, too, was almost unbelievable.

"So, what, she usually looks ugly then?" Simon snorted beside her. Clary swatted his chest hard, clearly embarrassed of her friend and his not-so subtle comments.

"No, he's right, I meant to say that you look hot today, _as usual_." Sebastian laughed as he corrected himself. Clary smiled back at him, unsure of what to say.

A slender boy with tousled brown hair and sharp features spoke up. "So what are you ladies…" The boy Clary knew as Gabriel, paused as he eyed Magnus and Simon. "…And dudes, doing on this Halloween evening?" He finished.

It was Simon who answered first, cutting off Isabelle. "We're going to support my man Eric at Java Jones! Tonight's theme is 'Poetry of the Haunted and Horrified.'

"Uhm, as horrifying as I'm sure it will be to, once again, hear about Eric's aching loins…" Isabelle drawled, glaring over at Simon. "I told Clary I would get us into the new bar downtown. The bouncer has a thing for me." She piped with a smirk.

Clary watched Isabelle bite her lip at Jonathan and give a little shrug. She suppressed a small smile to herself. She knew that was one of Isabelle's wrangling tricks. She would tease a guy by bringing up others that liked her. Isabelle had practically made dating into an art form.

"Well, you could do _that_ or—come to a better party at my brother's fraternity, where the booze will be free." Gabriel announced as he handed each of them a flyer.

"Hmm, sounds enticing." Isabelle murmured as they all looked over the flyer.

"It's gonna be pretty cool, they've decked the place out as a haunted house and then once you get through it, party is in the back." Gabriel added.

Clary stared up at him, she was slightly put off by the smug grin he had, like they were so lucky to be invited by him. Though, she shouldn't be surprised, he was friends with Jace after all.

"Will the blonde troll be going?" Clary questioned.

Knowing that her comment was directly pointed at him, it was Jace who answered her. "If you are referring to my cock, yes, he will be there."

Clary looked at him for a minute in disbelief. She was always surprised by the shit that came out of his mouth. He was obviously the one with the penis obsession, not her. With a click of her tongue, she passed the flyer back to Gabriel.

"Nope." She stated. Isabelle pursed her lips at her in disapproval.

"Will Izzy's brother be there?" Magnus asked, poorly concealing his excitement.

The others boys shared a weary look with each other. "Yes?..." Gabriel hesitantly replied.

"And is Will going, as well?" He immediately asked.

"Should be." It was Sebastian who answered, nodding his head.

Magnus turned to Isabelle. "Tessa and I are coming, too!" He said as he passed his flyer to her and began to saunter off without another word.

Just then the warning bell sounded and the people in the hall headed to their next class.

Jonathan squeezed Isabelle's hip. "Text me and I'll let you know what time to meet us." With that he and the rest of the guys left.

"So, are you coming?" Isabelle leisurely asked Simon and she rifled through the purse at her hip before finding her lipstick.

"No, I already told you, I have to go listen to Eric's poetry." He sounded slightly disappointed and he turned to walk to class.

"I'm with you, man!" Clary raised her hand, volunteering as she took backward steps to follow him.

Isabelle reached out and grabbed her wrist. "No! I picked you out a sexy costume and the male population _will_ see you in it." She spoke with determination.

Clary sighed in defeat. She could hear the finality in Isabelle's tone and didn't want to argue further.

* * *

 **When you just whip your shirt off cause you give no fucks. Clary you are shameless;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Jace sat at his desk packing up the homework he just finished. He had heard Clary leave the house a couple hours ago and he didn't care enough to ask where. Their parents were at the Halloween banquet that Jocelyn's work was hosting. Jace still couldn't believe that Jocelyn had managed to get his father out the Michael Myers costume and to dress as Zorro instead. Maybe, she was good for him.

Jace could hear the sudden creak of metal against metal that came from the staircase. He stood up from his rolling desk chair and went for the door. He was now slightly curious as to where the girl had been all this time. But the sight in the hallway was the least of what he expected.

By the size, he knew it was Clary but, all he saw was the back of someone dressed as Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. He could see that she stood frozen, knowing that she was caught. Finally, Jace could feel the laughter rumbling in his chest and it burst through his lips as he could no longer contain it.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, blatantly hysterical.

The hooded head turned toward him only reveal a Tigger face mask. Jace was sent into another fit of laughter and had to grab his door frame with both hands for support.

Clary abruptly ripped off her mask and threw it onto the floor. She had a murderous glare on her face as she waited for Jace to contain his self.

"I went trick or treating, okay!" She yelled.

"Don't you think you're a little old for that, miss?" Jace asked, still grinning like a mad man.

Clary held up a large pillow case that was stocked full of what Jace knew was candy. She proudly smiled to herself. "Maybe, but, you're never too old for free candy and in this costume, I am short enough to pass for a little kid."

Jace straightened and cocked his head, looking at her differently. Who knew she was so clever? And could actually look cute in a Tigger costume…

"Alright then, well I assume you are going to share?" Jace asked her innocently as he reached out a cupped hand.

Clary looked at him like he was insane, which wasn't a surprise. He had gotten use to her giving him that look. In fact, he often found himself purposely annoying her.

Jace dropped his hand and pouted, hoping it would win him some points.

The red-headed Tigger let out an exaggerated sigh and reached into her large pillow case. She grabbed ahold a mini snickers bar and tossed it over to him.

Jace caught it and wasted no time tearing it out of the wrapper. "So, this is why you told Isabelle earlier that you would just have to meet her, there?" He asked her, munching on the chocolate.

She simply gave him a raised eyebrow, not appearing eager to continue a conversation. "I take it you're coming with me, then?" He continued to question her.

Clary, who looked like she was desperately trying to get into her room, away from him, finally resigned and leaned, tired against her door frame.

"I wasn't planning on it." She shrugged. "But if you're taking the bus too, then, I guess so."

Jace sucked the pad of his thumb, licking away a smudge of chocolate. "Is that what you're wearing?" He speculated with a grin.

"No! I still have to change." She whined with another dramatic eye-roll.

"Me too, hurry up." Jace told her, popping his lips on the "p". With that he closed his door and went to change, as well. His costume was fairly simple, as usual. He grabbed some light hair gel and ran his finger through his waves. He then took some purple eyeshadow, which he had jacked from Clary's room, and dabbed a little under his eyes. For a finishing touch, he put on a black leather jacket and clip on fangs. Vampire costumes were easy. Plus, the chicks were so into it.

Once he was finished, Jace marched across the hall and pounded a fist against Clary's door.

"Any day now, princess!" He shouted impatiently to her. He took a step back to wait, and idly inspected the boots he wore.

A second later the door to her bedroom opened. His eyes flicked from his shoes over to hers. The first thing he saw were dark knee-high heeled boots that led up to cream thighs that peeked through fishnet tights. Her skirt was pleated, very short, and colored a deep-navy. Jace could see that her belt buckle was in fact, a plastic badge and hanging from a belt loop was a pair of handcuffs. Her stomach was bare, nothing all the way up to her breasts, where in the center her pale-blue button down tied in a knot. It was short-sleeved with a navy collar to match her skirt. Peeping out from the edges around her cleavage was a thin trim of black lace. Her makeup was all done up with smoky eyes and pouty red lips. Atop her head was a matching police hat.

Jace's mouth suddenly felt dry as he stared at her in awe.

"Izzy picked it out…" Clary mumbled self-conciously.

"Well, Officer, I hope there is a search involved." Jace said in obvious appreciation.

Clary's face cringed and she fast held up a hand, telling him to stop right there. "Ew, Jace don't flirt with me."

Jace scowled at her. She was always such a buzzkill.

Clary dropped her hand and gave his outfit a quick assessment. She gently smirked and looked back up to his eyes. "And keep your fangs to yourself…" She now said in a sultry tone.

Jace could feel his grin grow bit by bit as he watched her descend the stairs. She may tend to be a buzzkill but, that didn't mean she lacked in surprises.

Jace quickened his pace to catch up with Clary trudging down the sidewalk pavement. She had her shoulders hunched and arms wrapped around her torso.

"Are you a bit chilly?" Jace humorously asked, already knowing the answer. They reached the bus stop but, their transportation hadn't arrived yet.

"Izzy said that I have to sacrifice to look good and that I'm not allowed to bring a jacket. And apparently I do whatever the bitch says." Clary said, shaking her head. Jace glanced down at her as she started to rub the sides of her upper arms.

Instinctively, Jace lifted his arm behind her about to pull her closer to him. Realizing what he was about to do, he swiftly brought his arm back to him and pretend to adjust his jacket.

A few moments later the city bus arrived and he boarded the bus after Clary. It was fairly crowded so she grabbed onto the nearest standing pole. Jace spotted an open seat behind her and sat down next to a man dressed like a giant orange Dorito.

Jace lounged in his seat, just minding his own… And trying to keep his eyes off of the diamond patterned thighs in front of him. On the back of each thigh was a thin black seam that he could see ran from up under her skirt and disappeared into her boots. Interesting how he found a simple detail so intriguing…

"Please tell me she's _nacho_ girl?" The Dorito man suddenly asked.

Jace gave him a skeptical look.

"Get it?" The man motioned to his costume, obviously hoping Jace caught onto his pun.

Jace glanced back to Clary. She was messing with her phone, paying him no mind. She switched her wait back from hip to hip as she unconsciously hummed a tune.

"No, she's definitely not my girl." Jace responded.

"Well, I saw you come on here with her. Is she your sister? Friend?" The Dorito urged.

Jace frowned at him. "No?" He said shaking his head.

The guy then rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. "Well, then, if you will excuse me…" The guy smiled and stood up.

Jace knew he was about to address Clary. Though he wasn't sure why, he immediately reached out for the man's chest. He grasped a handful of the foam costume and yanked him back down to his seat.

"Sit down, man." Jace told him as he now gently patted the Dorito's chest. His voice was calm but stern.

The guy's face was angry and confused. "Whatever." He eventually mumbled before turning away from Jace to stare out the window.

Several awkward minutes later the bus came to a stop at the front of campus. Jace followed Clary off the bus and from just down the street they could see the lights of the fraternity house. Luckily the Dorito man had another stop.

Clary walked fast pace down the street, hoping she could brush off the chill. She couldn't wait to get some liquor in her and numb her skin. Clary glanced back over her shoulder. Jace was still strolling behind her, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Walking up to mansion styled house, Clary could see her friends as well as Jace's, lingering on the steps. As soon as Isabelle saw her she rushed over and enveloped Clary in a hug. Isabelle was dressed in a tight black, leather jumpsuit. It zipped down just below her breasts that looked like they were pushed up to her collar bone. She had on her cat ears from earlier, as well as a masquerade mask with whiskers. She immediately started gushing about how hot Clary looked as a police officer.

Behind her, Clary saw Tessa and Magnus, who were dressed quite extravagantly. She wasn't really sure who attracted attention more. Tessa, in true Tessa style, had a large blue dress with a skirt the size of circus tent. It was covered in bows and ruffles with a tight corset bodice. The sleeves had equal poof and ruffles. Her hair was a tall, white wig of curls and her complexion was powdered but, her lips were bright red and she had a black beauty mark above her lip.

"Well you certainly go all out. What are you supposed to be?" Clary questioned, trying to stifle a giggle.

"I'm a French aristocrat!" Tessa replied with a huge grin. "I tried to get Magnus to match me but, he insisted on adding his own spin." She gave a disappointed pout over to Magnus. His outfit looked from a similar decade as Tessa but, it was much more vibrant in color. He had a long-tailed coat of purple satin, those hung over neon-yellow trousers. There was a frilly white ascot tucked under his chin but, what Clary found most interesting was the contacts he wore. They were yellow-green with slit pupils like a cat.

"Tessa, where do you even find something like that?" Isabelle wondered.

"I rented it from Harold's Costume Corner. Why, where did you guys get yours?" She inquired innocently.

"The Strip Club Gift Shop." Clary and Isabelle replied in unison.

"I didn't know strip clubs had gift shops…" Tessa mumbled confused. The girls snickered uncontrollably at her innocence.

Isabelle pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "No, honey, The Strip Club Gift Shop is the name of the store." She gave Tessa a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Just then, Magnus, who had previously stepped away to chat up Alec, came skipping over to them.

"So, you are an aristocrat with a—spin?" Clary asked him skeptically.

"No, my dear Clarissa, I am a… Warlock!" Magnus stepped forward and dramatically raised a hand. From behind his fingers Clary could see an orange flame appear.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Clary was curiously amazed.

Magnus flipped his hand to show her his palm. It was lighter connected to a small contraction that protruded from his sleeve.

"I got my costume at a magic shop." He explained with a wink.

"Uhm, excuse me!" Came a whiny voice. The gang looked over to the steps by the door. There stood an angry Jessamine and Aline. One dressed as a slutty angel and the other a slutty devil. They looked suitable with Jessamine and her golden locks as the angel and a devil Aline with her dark eyes and sleek black hair that ran down her back. How adorable…

"They are ready for us so if you guys are done?" Jessamine raised her eyebrows. "Then, we would like to go in." She finished with a purse of her lips. Perfectly synchronized, both girls turned on their heel with a hair flip. Clary and Isabelle shared a humored look but followed.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream that came from inside the building. Clary jumped back, startled. Oh great… She just remembered how much haunted houses terrified her. She could feel her hands clam up. On the plus side, she was no longer cold because her heart was racing double time.

"So, Gabriel told me that the boys got a professional to come in and do the haunted house. Apparently, they like to 'steal' people away from the rest of the group." Aline explained.

Jessamine cut in. "All I know is that it's not going to be me. So let's all partner up or something. Boys in the front and the back!" She spoke with enough sass that Clary was sure no one would dare mess with her.

Tessa was following the others like usual but at the moment she was struggling to pull up the top of her corset. The breasts were a little too exposed for her liking.

"So, are you the princess to my prince charming?" She heard a smooth voice that fell over her like melted caramel. She looked up surprised. William was standing next her, smiling kindly. He had on royal blue tailed coat that covered his gold satin vest. His dark pants were tucked in at the knee to tall white socks. His shoes were plain black with a gold buckle. He too, had an ascot tucked at his neck.

Tessa clicked her tongue. Now see, this is what Magnus was supposed to look like!

She was staring up in slight wonder at Will as he ran a hand through his tangled hair. It then hit her that she probably looked like an idiot and the kid was waiting for her to say something.

"Oh! Uhm, sadly I'm just another aristocrat tonight." She pouted.

Will chuckled. "Eh, close enough." He winked. "I like your creativity though."

Tessa couldn't help but blush. She looked around and noticed everyone in line had coupled off. And it looked like Sir William was her partner. With her chest full of butterflies, she discreetly looked behind her in hopes of catching Magnus's eye.

She found Magnus near the back, already staring at her. He was nodding his head subtly behind him, to where Alec stood next to Jace. Tessa and Magnus shared matching grins of excitement before she turned back around.

Isabelle had her arm comfortably looped around Jonathan's as he whispered in her ear. Clary lightly gripped the back of Isabelle's elbow to snag her attention. "Hey, I'm going to just walk around back, you know I'm not a big haunted house fan." She told her.

Isabelle looked from one side of the house to the other. Both were blocked by large pine trees that also touched the neighboring houses. "Sorry babe, unless you want to walk around to the other side of the block—in those heels—" She paused to point out. "Then it looks like this is your only way in."

Clary pondered it for a moment but then another horrible shriek came from the building. "I'll walk it." Clary decided instantly. She whipped around only to bump face to chest with Jace.

"Don't worry, we'll flank you guys." Jace smirked down at her. He grabbed her shoulder tops and spun her back around. "You will be fine."

In front of her she saw the double doors open to a wide black abyss and everyone was filing in. She glanced to Magnus next to her. He blew her a kiss and gave her a light hip bump. The next thing she knew, she was being herded into the dark room and the doors closed with a bang behind them.

She couldn't see anything, not the people around her in front of her face. It was eerily silent besides the breathing and slight whispers of the group.

Clary could hear the voice of Jessamine begin to speak. "Hel—"

Whatever she was about to say was immediately cut off by a chorus of screams. The once pitch black room was suddenly a light and Clary saw that the two walls beside them were plexiglass. Standing behind them, banging on the glass, were the corpses, psychopaths, and creatures from nightmares!

Clary was shrieking along with the rest of the girls, and Magnus. However, even though the lights went back out as soon as they had come on, Clary continued to shriek at the top of her lungs, her eyes screwed shut.

She could hear the laughter now. After her brain realized she was not actually about to be killed or eaten alive, and once her lungs were out of air, she stopped to look around. It was still dark but from all the snickering she heard, she assumed it was pointed at her.

"Take a chill-pill Clary, it's just getting started." Came a male voice from further up front, followed by more giggles.

Clary could feel breathy laughter at her ear and she jumped slightly before she realized it was Jace.

"Oh, this is going to be hilarious." He whispered to her.

Sensing where he was in the dark, Clary turned to give him a hard push to the chest. All of a sudden, she heard the creaking of the door in front of them. She could see that it led into a hall that was dimly lit by black light. Their party started funneling through the next door.

"Here we go…" Jace sang behind her.

Clary was sure that if she lived she would not have a voice tomorrow. At every turn in this maze of hallways, there was someone horrifically dressed to jump out and scare them. Every room had something terrifying. There was an electric chair execution, a man with a chainsaw, zombies coming up from the grave. She wasn't sure how much more her heart and lungs would be able to take.

But what pained her most of all was how she had a death grip locked around Jace's arm. Interesting how a haunted house, or perhaps fear in general, could break down the walls of enemies or strangers.

It's not that she wanted to specifically hold on to Jace but, everyone seemed to partner up. Tessa and Isabelle had both found boys to cling to and Magnus well… He was practically koala-beared around Alec.

Jace was just the closest body she could find! But she took care thinking that perhaps, her nails digging into his forearm was causing him pain.

From just ahead of them, Clary could see the flicker of a strobe light and already hear the wails of her friends. As Jace and Clary turned around the corner they saw a ghost like girl. She wore a white dress and her long black hair covered her face. It was practically Samara from 'The Ring'.

She was crawling sporadically across the floor and the strobe light made her movements look even faster. The rest of the teenagers were skirting around her as she occasionally reached out for one of them. Some looked scared while others seemed amused.

Clary could feel Jace nudging her forward but everything inside her was screaming that the ghost girl was bad news. She started shuffling her feet backwards against the tiled ground but Jace pushed her forward. With a scream, she turned and cringed into the side of him. Jace had a loose smile on his face but he flinched from the horrible screech of the ghost girl. He turned his back to the demon thing and tried to shield Clary as he pulled her along but she fought him hysterically.

Just then, a couple of murderous clowns came dancing out from behind a curtain. Since Jace had ahold of her arms, each clown grabbed onto one of Clary's legs and started to pull her through the curtain. If Jace thought she was hysterical a few minutes ago…

What had once been her trying to shove him away, instantly became her clinging to him for dear life.

"Don't let them take me!" She shrieked. Her eyes were full of terror.

Despite the fact that Clary was convinced that this whole thing was real, Jace knew better and he couldn't stop laughing.

"Hold on, I will come with you!" He tried to assure her. The others were at the end of the hall, a couple of the guys laughing and hollering but Clary's friends looked concerned. With one hand Jace waved at them all to go on ahead and the other was still locked around Clary's wrist.

He felt something on his foot, and noticed it was the dead girl. She was still wailing and had her moldy hands gripped his jeans. He shook her off gently and let the clowns pull him along with Clary through the curtain.

Once on the other side, they were forced into pitch black once again. The clowns dropped Clary legs but continued to roughly push them along, all the while laughing manically.

The clowns pushed and shoved them up what felt like a ramp and into another structure. Jace had an arm reached out making sure the fucking clowns didn't run him right into a pole. He felt the edge of a doorway and they pushed him inside. Jace now knew that he was in a cramped metal box about the size of a large locker. Clary was moved in after him, their bodies pressed together, and the opening shut behind them.

Clary's breathing was ragged. "Oooooh Fuck. This is gonna traumatize me." She whined and leaned her head forward resting it on his chest. Though, it was only for a moment because a second later she popped back up and started banging against the metal walls.

"Help! I'm dying!" She shouted.

"No she's not! She is just dramatic!" Jace countered, yelling over her to whoever was out there.

She gasped and hit him hard on the chest. Jace grabbed her next swinging fist. "Ouch! Would you stop trying to beat me up?" He said annoyed.

She let out another sad whine and collapsed against his chest. Jace could still feel her breathing heavily and trembling against him. He hesitantly, placed his palms on her shoulders but she didn't react.

Clary could hear her heart slamming in her ears. In a horror movie getting separated from the group is basically code for "You're going to get murdered, bitch!" She tried to keep reminding herself that this is just for kicks. It's a haunted house and it's not real. But, fear isn't always rational and it's not like she knew these people. They could be burying them alive right now and she wouldn't even know.

The abrupt feeling of Jace pinching her ears made Clary jump enough to rattle whatever contraption they were locked in.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed.

Jace shushed her. "I read somewhere that there is a certain spot on your ear and if you massage it, it will calm your anxiety." He explained while his thumb and finger massage circles at the top of her ears.

"Jace, that is the most ridiculous—" Clary stopped because she could feel a sweet serenity come over her. Her brain calmed and she simply focused on the warm pressure on her ears. "And yet, completely accurate thing I have ever heard." She sighed and melted against his chest.

A moment later, they could hear voices and moving coming from outside their box. Surprisingly, it was the wall opposite of where they had entered that opened to reveal Sebastian and the rest of their friends. Jace immediately dropped his hands and Clary flung herself out into the closest arms.

"Hey, we found you guys!" Sebastian said cheerfully.

"And just before things got steamy…" Magnus so cleverly added under his breath. Clary untangled herself from Sebastian and looked pointedly at Magnus. "As if." She grumbled.

Jace stepped down out of the locker and saw that just down the hall were the doors to outside. There were lots of people in costumes. They were chatting and dancing and drinking from red solo cups. It was his kind of party. The group entered the backyard full of other party goers, dispersing left and right.

Clary had yet to release her arm from around Sebastian's waist and he had his draped over her shoulder. "Come on, I really need a drink." She begged him. Without waiting for an answer she pulled Sebastian along with her toward a keg in the back. Jace's eyes lingered on their retreating forms.

"Body shots?" Said a small, mousy voice next to him.

Jace turned to see a tanned brunette wearing a coconut bra and mini grass skirt. She was holding a shot glass and a slice of lime. She placed the lime between her teeth and turned her head to expose her neck where Jace could see the sparkling of salt.

"Babe, that is just what I ordered." He said to her, his voice husky. He could see the girl smile around the lime.

Taking the shot from her, he easily knocked it back and reached out for her with his other arm. He hugged her around the waist and with a long swipe of his tongue he generously licked at the salt on her neck. His mouth covered hers as he stole the lime from her teeth and bit into the tangy fruit.

* * *

 **This and the previous chapter were originally one long one but I broke them up cause I can... Jk I just decided I wanted to keep consistent with chapter lengths. So how did you guys feel about their Halloween festivities? And the TessaxWill? She's crushing on him hard! With Clary and Jace were starting to see some different vibes. Good ones. Maybe Jace more than Clary? But the lines between them are just all blurred! Please Review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I've gotten some reviews that people were immediately turned off on the story by the Simon and Clary scene particularly because they thought they had sex. Now, I'm wondering, was this a common misconception? Do I need to review and edit? Because, see I** **meant it written as just some hardcore make-out and heavy petting. Which I think would be plausible for two friends who use to be intimate... and were bored and stoned. Especially, when neither of them are seeing anyone else, I think it would be easy to fall back into old patterns. And sometimes even when you know your don't have romantic feelings for a person your hormones take over and your just like "Fuck it, I. want. the. D." You know?... No? Just me?... Alrighty then! But, anyways, yeah I wrote about shirts coming off but no pants. But, if you guys think I need to take another look and clear some things up, let me know!**

* * *

"Family meeting!" Jocelyn announced, loud enough so Jace would hear her upstairs.

"Please don't call this a family…" Clary whined to her from the kitchen. There was no blood or even marriage between them and the Herondale men. They were _not_ family.

Clary sat at the dining table trying to study for her Biology final. Safe to say, it was kicking her ass.

"Honey, what have I told you about that?" Jocelyn scolded. Clary defiantly rolled her eyes. She could tell Jocelyn was trying to contain her frustration. It wasn't the first time that Clary had openly objected to the word "family." Basically, her mom was just worried that Stephan and Jace would get offended and leave. If they could only be so lucky…

Clary tossed the pages of her text book shut and raised her palms in surrender. "Fine. Family meeting."

"Good, come sit on the couch." Jocelyn instructed. Clary grumbled in reply but, took time putting away her study materials.

Jocelyn leaned over the staircase railing. "Jace, honey, will you come down here, please?" She shouted up to the second level. Moments later, Jace bounded down the steps and wasted no time throwing himself onto the couch.

"What's up?" He questioned. He looked comfortable enough with his arms tucked behind his head and his legs stretched along the length of the couch. He crossed them at the ankle.

"We're having a family meeting, about Christmas." Stephan explained. He was already sitting contently on the adjacent couch. He folded up his newspaper and took another sip of his coffee.

"Family?" Jace sounded just as skeptical as Clary. Stephan reached over out of his seat and swatted Jace's head with the newspaper. Although, his son barely flinched.

Jocelyn was standing in the middle of the room waiting for everyone's attention. The Christmas tree was aglow behind her… as well as the television, but it was put on mute.

"Jace, could you make some room for Clary, please." Jocelyn asked sweetly. She was always so polite with him.

"Don't bother." Clary mumbled. She tossed a leg over the couch back and climbed over to sit atop the cushions, her feet propped up on Jace's calves.

Jocelyn clasped her hands together. "Great, now that I have everyone's attention…" She headed over to the far shelf on the entertainment center and grabbed the cap that was filled with a few slips of paper. "Is everyone excited for Christmas? Just one more week." She sang with excitement. Jocelyn turned back around and her smile fell to scowl. They were all staring mindlessly at the muted movie still playing on the screen, even Stephan.

She took a large stomp over to the T.V. and pressed the power button. "Hey!" She shouted, wanting their attention.

Clary glanced at her mom. "Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked innocently.

Jocelyn tried to regain her enthusiasm. "I said: Is everyone excited for Christmas?" She asked again.

"Not since twenty-ten, when I found out Santa wasn't real." The resentment in Clary's voice was apparent.

"You believed in Santa till you were twelve?" Jace asked curiously, though he was obviously judging her.

"I was a very imaginative child." She clarified.

"Hmm, for me, Christmas died along with my mother." Jace said. His voice was blunt and vague of emotion like it didn't even bother him. Everyone else in the room, however, shared awkward looks of discomfort.

Jocelyn cleared her throat and idly shuffled the papers inside the cap. "Well, anyway… Stephan and I decided we should do a Secret Santa this year. You know, with the four of us." She offered.

"Good idea! I want Jace. I'm gonna get him a dildo so he can go fuck himself." Clary quipped. She shot Jace a cheesing grin.

Jace played along with her sarcasm. "Oh, you don't have to do that. I will just borrow yours."

Clary glared at him, her nostrils flaring. "Ew! Don't say shit like that in front of my mom." She told him with several slaps to his chest.

She looked back up to her mom and shook her head embarrassed. "Mom, he's joking. I don't have a dildo." She said, trying to set the record straight.

Jace sat up and relaxed back into the couch cushion, his shoulder now brushing against her legs. "I'm sorry you're right. It's not a dildo, it's a vibrator." He corrected himself, laughing.

Clary reached for a decorative pillow and whacked him in the face with all her strength. He stopped laughing and ripped the pillow from her fingers to give a threatening stare.

"Jace, knock it off, dammit." Stephan ordered, looking the angriest Clary had seen. Jace looked over at his dad but, didn't respond and placed the pillow in his lap.

Jocelyn still stood in front of the room, stumped by the words and events that had just unfolded. After a long pause of silence she opened her mouth to continue.

Just then, Jace swooped up the arm next to Clary right under her legs and she flipped backwards over the couch. Clary let out a short shriek of surprise before she thudded to the ground. Her head promptly popped back up and she puffed the hair from her eyes. Jace tightly pursed his lips trying to keep his smile at bay.

"Son of a bitch, Jace. Go to your room!" Stephan raged.

Jace made to get up but Jocelyn swiftly stepped in. "Hey, hey now! Sit down, no harm done." She said trying to smooth things over.

"Yeah… to _you_!" Clary inserted angrily.

"Let's just draw names then all go separate ways and cool down a bit. Okay? Okay." Jocelyn said hurriedly as she offered the hat to everyone.

Clary grabbed her scrap of paper and glanced at the name. It read 'Stephan.' She snorted quietly. Hope he likes holiday ties, she thought to herself.

Clary made for the stairs, heading to her room like Jace, but her mother quickly caught her.

"Clary, wait…" Jocelyn started.

"No, I will not tell you who I got." Clary said, guessing the question her mother would ask.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "I was going to ask, what time should we do the gift exchange? Christmas morning, night? Christmas eve? When were you planning on seeing your dad?"

"Tonight, actually, he wants to give me my gift now. Guess what he's doing for Christmas? Taking Camille to Brazil." Clary spoke with a hint of disgust.

"Oh, yeah? Do you know what airline they are taking?" Stephan's voice came from across the kitchen. He scrubbed at the lingering dishes in the sink. Clary sighed. She knew the shmuck was asking because he wanted to know if it was the one he worked for.

"He's taking his private jet, Stephan." She told him reluctantly.

"Oh, right." Stephan mumbled. Cue the aura of awkwardness that fell upon the room. Clary and her mom shared a sympathetic grimace.

"I'm actually just going to leave now. I told him I would meet him at Taki's at 6." Clary added, with a quick glance at the clock.

"It's getting dark, honey." Jocelyn added, full of motherly concern.

"I'll take a cab." With that Clary grabbed her coat and satchel then, left out the door.

A couple hours later, Clary sat slurping at the bottom of her strawberry shake. Her dad was still chewing his last bite of burger. He wiped the greased from his hands and tossed the napkin onto his empty plate. Valentine was still dressed in crisp suit, as usual. He was just the professional type and Clary had grown accustomed to it. But he lacked a tie and that was what always differentiated between casual and formal.

"So, do I get my present now?" Clary inquired cheerfully as she pushed her empty shake aside.

Valentine smiled and reached into the inner pocket of his blazer. He pulled out a long velvet box. The kind Clary knew held jewelry. She took it in her hands and pried open the lid to reveal a thin bracelet of gold braided around small white pearls. Clary lightly petted it with her finger tips. She was never much for the finer things, but the bracelet was gorgeous.

Clary looked back up to her father. "Thank you, daddy." She smiled. He looked pleased to see that she liked it.

"And what about my gift?" Valentine wondered amused.

Clary pulled the bracelet from the box and offered it to her father, as well as her wrist. She rested her cheek in the palm of her other hand as she watched him secure it.

"Yes, whatever would I get my dad, who seems to already have everything?" Her voice was soft.

Valentine smiled and released her wrist. Clary held it up for a moment in admiration then turned to her bag to retrieve his present. It was packed in a bit snug, but after a little shimmy she was able to pull it out. It was a thin canvas painting,a little larger than a standard piece of paper. The canvas depicted a small country home surrounded by farmland and wild flowers. There was a long, white picket fence and even a small porch swing. Clary tried to add as much detail as possible.

She passed it gently over to her father. "Here you go, just as requested. I painted you a Birmingham to add to your landscape collection." She giggled, amused by her dad. Every Christmas, since the divorce, he had asked for a different landscape painting. When she was little, she was overjoyed to think that he so appreciated her talent. Then, as she grew older she doubted that they really meant much to him. But still, every year he asked for another and Clary couldn't help the pride she felt to see his face.

Valentine studied the painting with a grin playing on his lips. "This is truly lovely, Clarissa." He said in almost a whisper.

Clary blushed. "When are you going to let me buy you an actual gift?" She teased.

Valentine carefully tucked away the painting inside his briefcase. "Oh I see. You want to buy me a gift with my own money? I can see how that would be much easier for you." He poked fun.

"It's the thought that counts! And it would be mom's money." She humorously declared.

"Well, in that case…" He played along. "In all seriousness, I wouldn't give up your paintings for the world, Clarissa. Besides, when you become a world famous artist and I have collected a large sum of landscapes, we can auction some off for charity." He smiled.

"My, my, good to know that you have it all planned out." She humored him.

The waitress then came by and set the check down on the table. Before she could leave, Valentine politely stopped her and handed her back to bill folder with his credit card. The waitress nodded and smiled politely and glanced at Clary to give another smile. Unexpectedly though she paused.

"Okay, I wasn't going to say anything but, you look so familiar it was starting to bug me and I just have to make sure!" The bleach blonde waitressed explained. However, Clary just stared at her confused because she actually hadn't explained anything.

"Aren't you Jace Herondale's step-sister?! Mary, right?" The bubbly girl asked. It suddenly dawned on Clary that this was that tramp Jace had brought over at the end of the summer! Though, she couldn't understand why the girl acted like that made them old friends.

"Uhmm, it's Clary and he's not my step-brother but, yeah." She replied stiffly.

Clary couldn't remember the girl's name but, she flipped back her long hair and lightly gave Clary's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "OMG! I thought so. I'm really good with faces. Good to see you again, girl! Oh and I will get this right back to you sir." She waived the bill folder at Valentine and waltz away.

Once she was gone, Valentine time raised a questioning eyebrow to Clary. She simply waved her hand dismissing it and he didn't push further.

"Anyways, speaking of using my money…" Valentine continued. "Didn't we say you were going to get a job when you turned sixteen? And when was that? Oh, yeah, last year." He stubbornly pointed out.

Trying to brush off that weird encounter with one of Jace's girls, Clary picked at the fries leftover on the plate in front of her. "Yes!" She pointed at her dad in acknowledgment. "We already had that discussion and I told you I am going to work on it." She swallowed a large gulp of fries

"Mmhmm" He hummed and chuckled at his daughter. Abruptly, he covered her hand with his. "Come with us to Brazil. We can make it a family trip." He begged.

Clary pulled her hand away and rolled her eyes. "There is that 'family' word again." She complained.

Valentine gave her a confused look but, sighed in defeat. "Family isn't always about blood or marriage, Clarissa. It's the people that are there for you and love you." He explained.

"Camille doesn't love me." Clary knew she was arguing like a child but she didn't care.

"Yes, she does. She's trying, honey." Valentine urged her to understand.

"Allow me to correct myself then, I don't love _her."_

"But _I_ do…" He replied earnestly and Clary immediately felt guilty. Technically, Camille had been nothing but nice to her, Clary just had no desire to get to know her.

"Alright daddy, I'll stop the complaining and be nice to her." She muttered grudgingly but her voice turned soft. "I'd still like to stay around here for the holiday, though, if that's okay?" She asked him.

Valentine smiled and reached forward to pat her hand with love. "Of course dear, now, come along or we will be late." He quickly gathered up his coat and briefcase.

Surprised, Clary hurried to do the same. "Where are we going now?" She asked curiously.

Valentine didn't reply but, he collected his credit card that Jace's waitress friend returned, thankfully silently. He reached into his wallet and threw a hundred dollar bill down on the table. He then ushered Clary toward the doors.

She snorted to see him drop such a large tip. "If you got it, flaunt it." She mocked to him.

Valentine let out a hearty laugh and rubbed her back. "Tis' the Christmas season after all, and she's a friend of yours right?" He defended as they left the table. To correct him and have to explain why, really didn't sound appealing at the moment, so Clary stayed silent as they walked out the diner doors.

After just a step outside, Clary stood frozen in awe at the sight in front of her but, Valentine only gave her a pleased smile. On the street before them sat a sleigh of red and gold, hoisted up on carriage wheels. It was covered with ribbons and garland was even hooked up to two large reindeer! On top of that the back of the sleigh was packed full of small gift wrapped boxes.

"Dad, what is all of this?!" She demanded in wonder.

Valentine had stepped over to the street, where his town car parked just in front of the sleigh. He handed his coat and briefcase to the driver in trade for a furry, red Santa coat and two matching hats. He slid his arm through the sleeves and then spread them wide in presentation. "All children deserve presents for Christmas!" He sang.

Clary wasn't sure if the man had lost his mind or was actually Santa Clause. His look wasn't that far off, he the white hair down already. He was just missing the beard… and maybe another forty years of aging and twice as much weight. Valentine marched over to the sled and pulled himself up while Clary slowly approached the reindeer.

She gave it a gentle pet down its neck and jumped back with a laugh when the animal snorted loudly.

"Where did you get a reindeer?!" She exclaimed.

"I know a guy." He replied blankly, too preoccupied with organizing the sleigh. After a moment, he reached out a hand and offered it to her. "Hop in, darling, we have several foster homes and homeless shelters to stop at." He told her, as they clasped hands and he yanked her up.

He passed Clary a Santa hat. "And mom says you're 'too serious'. You're kind of awesome." She complimented as she snuggled the hat on her head.

Valentine laughed quietly. "A love lost changes a man." He replied and with a whip of the reins, away they went down the snowy city streets.

It was nearly eleven by the time they were on their way back to Clary's house. They had returned the beautiful sleigh and Valentine insisted on escorting her home in the town car.

"So, how has it been having them there? I'm sure it's gotten better." Valentine asked, making small talk.

"Stephan is…" Clary pondered trying to come up with a word to describe him. She ended up settling for "fine."

"Mainly, I feel bad for the guy. He's pretty good looking but, kind of a dork." She continued.

"I'm sure your mom still sees him as rebel with a motorcycle from high school." Valentine insisted. "What about Jace? Are you two still butting heads?" He pushed.

Clary laughed. "Honestly, I don't know anyone that gets under my skin more than he does… But then, there are times… I don't know… where he's not terrible to be around." She tried to explain.

"Sounds like he is growing on you, then." He smiled. Just, then the car pulled to a stop in front the steps to her door.

Clary leaned over to hug her dad. "Thanks for tonight daddy, it was amazing." She pulled back to look at him. "Seeing the faces on all those kids, I think it gave me the Christmas spirit I was lacking."

Valentine patted her hands. "You know, I've strived so hard for success not so that _I_ would have the most. But so that I could give back the most. Everyone has a story of their own struggle." He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks daddy, I'll take note." She joked.

"Clarissa you are an amazingly smart and caring girl, stop trying to convince yourself otherwise." Her dad teased with a wink.

That probably struck a nerve with her more than he even intended. Maybe her dad was right, Clary tried to make it very apparent what little fucks she gives, about bad grades, annoying teachers, what people thought, etc. She even demonstrated more often than not to Jace and Stephan how little she cared about them. But, Jace had lost a parent for goodness sake… and who knew what other life struggles Stephan had endured.

Clary suddenly, paused on her way out the car door and she turned back to Valentine. "One more thing dad, I was wondering if there was something you could help me with?"

* * *

 **I like this chapter peeps. It's kinda sappy and cheesy at the end but, you know what!? all good stuff is! So, I hope you like Valentine's character, pretty different. Him and Clary have a good relationship though I think. Clary and Jace had a very sibling-esque vibe going on with their fighting and I think its going to be interesting to see how and where their relationship develops from here.**

 **Oh also, while I was writing this chapter my computer decided to randomly shut down to upload some bullshit and i lost everything and had to rewrite. So, I beat my laptop to death and went to buy a new one... Jk I just yelled profanities at it for a bit then apologized and got back to work.**

 ***I may or may not be tipsy on wine right now* Cheers and review!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Jace stared intensely up at the ceiling. He studied the pattern made by the rough plastered texture. He followed the line of the crack in the corner across until it ended, fading back into the sealed surface. He memorized the discoloration from the shadows to the spots lightened by the sunrays that streamed through the window every morning. And yet, he saw none of it. Just the images burned into the back of his mind.

He sat up abruptly, figuring the ceiling probably had enough of his harsh gaze. Jace cranked his head toward the red glowing numbers that showed on the clock. He stared at it for long agonizing seconds, still not sure what time it read. But, he felt like he was staring through it. Maybe, he really was asleep and hadn't actually been lying there, staring at the ceiling, for hours. Jace felt his brain finally click and acknowledge that it was almost 2am. He was also hit by the sudden urge to relieve his bladder.

Jace yawned and stretch as he threw the blankets aside. Though he assumed Clary was asleep, he grabbed his flannel pajama bottoms off his dresser and pulled them on. Jace couldn't sleep in anything but boxers without over-heating. Crazy being as it was the middle of the winter but, apparently the women in this house don't like to be "cold." The heater was set way too high.

Jace trudge out his door and into the hallway. He walked tiredly toward the bathroom but, was hit by a powerful scent. Jace turned around and sniffed the air. It was the familiar scent of fresh baked cookies. He glanced over to Clary's door and noticed it was ajar… He swiftly used the toilet and just about scampered quietly back to his room where he threw on a t-shirt as well.

He creeped down the steps and tried to be as quiet as possible despite the groaning metal. Coming around the steps, Jace could see her bun of curls bouncing around. The kitchen island was a mess with flours and sugars and a larger variety of other baking materials. She bopped about the kitchen from the fridge to the oven to the counter, seeming wide awake for such an hour.

"Santa?" Jace voiced, making himself sound childlike.

"Ho, ho, ho." She replied without missing a beat. She didn't even look up at him as Jace assumed she heard him coming.

"Are you really, baking cookies right now?" Jace asked with a chuckle as he stepped off the staircase.

Clary paused her activity and peeked up at him with innocent eyes. "Maybe." She piped and quickly sucked off whatever mixture was stuck to her fingertip.

Jace pulled out a bar stool and took a seat at the counter, across from her. He could see that she was busy mixing several different bowls of colored icing.

"So, do I get to have one?" He promptly questioned.

"Maybe, if you ask nicely…" She sang, still not looking up from her work.

"Please, may I have a cookie?" Jace said politely and in one last act of defiance he brought down his fist on the counter with a bang. "NOW!" He demanded.

Usually in this situation of Jace's obnoxious humor, Clary would growl with anger and threaten to shove a foot up his ass or something of the sort. However, to his utter surprise Clary giggled. A sound like tingling bells that Jace automatically found himself liking, maybe even more than her growl…

"Shhhh, you will wake them!" Clary hushed with a finger to her smiling lips as she handed him a plain sugar cookie.

Jace took the cookie with a hesitant smile and bit into it. He munched as he watched her sashay around the kitchen. She had a long flannel shirt dress that was mostly red. Her sleeves were rolled up past her elbows and the sounds of her steps were suppressed by the regular bunny slippers she wore.

Clary turned around from the stove area and produced two mugs. She stepped carefully back over to the counter. The concentration was obvious on her face as she tried not to spill. Reaching over the milk jug, egg carton and box of food coloring, Clary handed a mug to Jace. He took it from her slightly surprised by the gesture.

He observed to brown liquid with tiny floating marshmallows. "You are going to share your hot cocoa, too?" His face was one of mock surprise.

"You're just lucky I had some to spare." She murmured with smirk, and then lifted her own mug to take a sip. She timely set it down to get back to work.

"So, why are you making cookies again?" Jace questioned, remembering his confusion.

Clary furrowed her brow and pouted. "My mom didn't make them this year."

"I see you are going all out, even adding icing." He noted.

Clary laughed softly. "My dad always liked them this way. And my mom and I, being the creative ones, would have fun with the decorating." She explained.

Jace was quiet after that. It was a comfortable silence as he drank his cocoa and watched her work. She had a whole tray of cookies set in front of her as she worked meticulously. From some sort of dough she would cut out shapes and lay them atop the cookies. She constantly switched the tip on the icing squeezer. She placed every sprinkle individually. And she thought _he_ had OCD…

His gaze caught her wrist as it twinkled in the dim lighting. He noticed she had on that fancy bracelet she had worn all week. "Nice bracelet." Jace hummed.

Clary flashed a glanced at it and smiled. "It was a gift from my dad." She replied.

"Looks expensive." Jace stated.

"Probably." She shrugged matter-of-factly.

"Must be nice." He mused.

Clary froze and looked up at him for the first time in several minutes. After staring at him blankly, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Don't do that."

Jace was about to ask what she meant but she continued. "Don't try to make me feel guilty for my _dad's_ money. Honestly, I thought you had learned a little more about me by now. I go to my dad for help as much as any other girl. I get an allowance amount as much as any average girl. Okay? I don't take advantage like these other prissy bitches who don't even know what Walmart is." She ranted.

Jace chuckled at her. "Yes, that is just a tragedy." He agreed. "But, hey, I meant nothing by it." He added.

Clary just rolled her eyes, taking what he said lightly.

"Oh, don't act innocent like you don't see me as the dumb, cocky jock." Jace decided to defend. Although, he didn't really care what she had to say about him. He was simply curious if she thought what he assumed she did.

Clary looked up to the ceiling, pretending to think it over. "Well, you are cocky… and you are a jock, so…" She smirked and waved a plastic spatula at him.

"So, I'm not dumb then?" He slyly questioned, catching onto her words.

With a sigh, Clary licked a couple of her finger tips then wiped her hands on her stomach. On her elbows, she nudged around her ingredients for some space to rest, chin in hand.

"How do I explain this…" She pondered to herself, before looking into his eyes. "You know in stupid teen movies the main girl will typically have a crush on the impossibly gorgeous, most popular boy in school."

Jace slowly smiled as he listened to her story, knowing he was being compared to the said boy.

"Nonetheless, throughout the movie you kind of figure out that he is actually lacking in substance." She finished with a wrinkle of her nose.

Unsurprised by what she said, Jace's smile didn't falter. In fact, he figured most people suspected as much. He found it humorous that she was just as naïve as he guessed.

"Oh I see, so I lack substance then?" He wrinkled his nose just like her and he unconsciously lean forward as well.

Clary sat up, her hands stretching out on either side to rest on the counter's edge. One of her shoulders was raised higher and she rested a cheek against it, her eyes never leaving his.

"I think you're good at _pretending_ you do." She replied in almost a whisper, her tone oddly apologetic.

Jace could now feel his smug smile waver. He was stunned by her words and couldn't understand the uneasy feeling that settled around him. He had walls. He had a carefully calculated façade that had never shook and never cracked. And here was this pip squeak size of a girl telling him that she didn't believe it…

Clary glanced over her shoulder to the stove top clock behind her. With a large yawn she lifted the tray of cookies and turned it around in her hands. She reached across and placed it in front of Jace.

He could now see that the whole tray was decorated as one piece. It was framed by tiny iced garland and red bows. Inside the frame, 'Merry Christmas' was written across the cookies in a delicate calligraphy. The picture was adorned with a variety of other holiday mementos: bells, snowmen, snowflakes, mistletoe, etc.

"Merry Christmas" Clary's hummed, quoting her plate of cookies.

Jace looked up at her and saw that she had been grinning as she watched him admire her work. She slid her hands along the edge of the counter as she walked off to the stairs.

Once she passed him, Jace quickly turned around confused. "Are you just going to leave all of this here?" He said referring to the atrocious mess on the counters.

Clary spun around and sighed, she was already halfway up the steps. "Oh, yeah, about that… Be a doll and clean that up for me." She sweetly ordered with a wink before she scurried up the steps.

As Jace put away ingredients, scrubbed dishes, and wiped counter tops, his head was elsewhere. Clary left him consumed with thoughts and questions about her life and his. But, nothing possessed his mind more than: _When did he become her bitch?_

Several hours later, Jace and Clary along with their parents, sat around the living room appreciating their gifts. A calm fire crackled in the fire place and the sweet melody of 'Baby its Cold Outside' cradled Clary as she snuggled into her new fleece blanket with a book. It was romance novel that her grandmother had sent. Grandmother Fairchild and she shared a love for fantasy.

She peeked out from behind her pages, Jace had already slipped on his new sweater and he was preoccupied trying to sync up his Bluetooth headphones. Jocelyn was trying to read over the directions for her new vacuum cleaner though, she was silently fuming. This explained why Stephan continued to profusely apologize and claim that the gift "wasn't meant to imply anything about her role as a woman."

Clary snorted, she told the man to stick with jewelry.

Jocelyn slapped the book of instructions shut and held up a flat hand to silence Stephan's rambling. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath before plastering on a new smile. Honestly, Clary barely recognized this woman her mother was trying to become.

"How about we do our Secret Santa gifts now, huh?" Jocelyn said with a clap of her hands.

Clary got up to retrieve her gift box for Stephan. She could see it peeking out from the back of the tree underneath the already torn wrapping paper. She lay on her stomach, army crawling under the tree just to reach it. As she victoriously pulled it out, her hair only snagging twice, she turned surprised to find a rectangular wrapped box shoved in her face. Jace handed her the gift with a bored stare. Once Clary took it, he returned to his seat on the couch.

Clary stood up and awkwardly presented her gift to Stephan with a "Merry Christmas."

Stephan then gave a present to Jocelyn and Jocelyn excitedly gave one to Jace. Clary hesitated to open hers and instead watched as everyone else tore into their own.

Jocelyn opened her small package to find delicate pearl earrings and Clary could tell she was pleased. It appears that Stephan took her advice after all. Jace leaned in to hug Clary's mom and thanked her for the new Nike apparel.

It was Stephan's turn to open Clary's gift and he was smiling with casual excitement. The kind any person feels upon opening a gift. Clary happily watched as he removed the lid of the shirt box and pealed back the tissue paper only to reveal… a couple of ugly Christmas ties. Stephan's face tightened as he tried to hide his disappointment and keep his smile on, this only made Clary grin wider. Stephan politely thanked her but Clary could see that her mom was trying to conceal her embarrassment under a fake smile as well.

Satisfied with their awkward torment Clary smirked and leaned forward. She folded up the ties once more with tissue paper and picked up the whole bundle. There, taped, to the bottom inside of the shirt box were two season passes for the Knicks.

"Woah!" Stephan suddenly cheered, now with authentic enthusiasm. "How did you get these?!" He asked shocked before his face fell in immediate realization. "Oh, right, your dad owns the team… How could I forget?"

"I called in a favor." Clary confirmed with a wink. Though, seeing the look of stubborn disappointment on Stephan's face made her second guess the ticket decision.

"Okay, damn your pride Dad, we've got a game this weekend!" Jace victoriously declared and snagged the tickets from his dad to examine them closer. Luckily, Jace's excitement seemed to perk him up.

"Honey, are you going to open your present from Jace?" Jocelyn asked her.

"Oh, right." Clary checked down at the box in her lap and shot a quick glance at Jace. He was just watching her patiently like the others. Wasting no more time, Clary ripped away the wrapping paper and removed the card-stock lid. Packed snugly in the small rectangular box was a hard, leather- bound journal. It was a deep-purple berry color and was held shut by a small buckle strap. She didn't need to open it to know that the pages inside were blank, waiting to be filled with the colors and figures that loomed in her mind. Yet, what impressed or stunned her most was her name embossed in gold at the bottom corner. "Clary" it read. So perfectly simple, just how she liked it. Not the extravagant "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern" that she knew either of her parents would have gotten.

No, this humble "Clary" was more familiar to her than she could understand. It was her own handwriting, her own signature, the distinguished sign off that she left in bottom corner of all her artwork. And here it was permanently branded into the leather of the journal.

Clary slowly looked up to Jace. Her face was that more of confusion than gratitude.

"What is this?" She meekly voice. She wasn't even sure what she meant but, they were the only words that came to mind. This was a great gift. A perfect gift for her that actually meant something and she couldn't wrap her head around how it was Jace that got it for her.

Jace returned her confused gaze with one of his own. "Your present?" He replied. "I noticed that most of your sketchbooks were tattered old spirals so, I thought you could use something more professional." He then explained.

With her brow still furrowed, Clary turned back to the journal and let her finger tips run over her engraved signature.

"Oh that?" Jace asked, catching sight of her movement. "I just yanked a picture from your wall and had them scan your signature."

Clary stared at him curiously once again and Jace raised an eyebrow at her. "I put it back!" He declared.

This earned a soft laugh from Clary and she closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "Thank you, Jace." She sighed. "It's great." Clary opened her eyes and stared back into his orbs of melted gold.

Jocelyn squeezed Jace's shoulder. "What a wonderful gift, Jace, very thoughtful of you." She grinned and with a sigh, stood.

"Alright, I'm going to start cleaning up." She announced to no one in particular.

A couple hours later, Clary had showered, dressed and was ready to leave. Every year, her friends and she had their own little 'Friendmas' in Eric's garage where they have a white elephant gift exchange.

Clary packed up her generic present in her satchel. She was about to walk out of her room but stopped and slowly turned around… debating. She went to her desk and opened the gift box from Jace once again. This time she lifted the journal out to inspect it. She opened the buckle flap and ran her thumb over the pages edge, flipping through the pages in a quick fan.

Clary bit her lip, she just really didn't want to like this journal but… in a snap decision she threw it into her satchel.

As she bounced down the stairs, she could see Jace was proceeding out that way, too. He had on a pair of navy sweatpants and over his white tee he wore zip up cardigan that was striped navy and gray. On his head he had a thick winter beanie with a little pom on top. She could see his blonde hair peeking out from underneath, curling below his earlobes and the back of his neck. She found herself wondering if it felt as soft as it looked.

"You're going to be cold." She teased him, as she followed him into the small foyer. Clary was dressed much more appropriately for the snow covered city streets. She had on dark, fleeced-lined leggings with a long sleeved tunic. On top of that she had a knitted sweater and pea coat, as well as her knee high boots. She even threw on a scarf and beanie of her own.

As they both stopped in the doorway, Jace smirked at her. "I won't be out there long, Sebastian is picking me up for hockey practice." He told her and glanced out the door window. Well, that explained the large duffel-bag and hockey stick he carried with him.

"Oh, Clary, are you leaving already? Wait right there for a minute! I'm going to bag up some of these cookies for your friends." Jocelyn's voice came from down the hall. She poked her head around the corner a held up her pointer finger to Clary, signaling to not going anywhere.

Clary sighed and took out her cell. She leaned back against the door frame, opposite Jace.

"Do you need a ride?" Jace offered.

Clary was busy texting Isabelle that she was leaving and didn't look up at Jace when she replied. "No, it's cool. I'm headed downtown." She told him.

"Interesting…" He hummed.

Clary thought that was an odd response and shot him a quick look before her eyes were back on her phone. She quickly did a double take when she realized he had been looking up, instead of at her. She followed his gaze to the top of the door frame where her mother had decoratively hung mistletoe for Christmas.

Clary instantly snorted. "Don't even think about it." She checked back down at her phone when it buzzed with an emoji 'thumbs up' from Isabelle.

"You're asking me to just ignore an age old tradition?" Jace asked her full of mock concern but, she could see his smile breaking through.

Clary slid her phone into the pocket of her coat. "Yes." She said as she stared at him incredulously.

At the same time, Jocelyn walked up, now talking with someone on the phone, she swiftly handed Clary the bag of cookies and gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving without another word.

"Just in the nick of time." Clary said to him with a roll of her eyes. She twisted the door knob and set out into the chill air.

Jace followed right behind her and closed the door after him, before reaching out and yanking Clary back by the belt of her coat. He dropped his bag and extended out his hockey stick against the iron railing, barricading her from going farther. He slowly took a step closer to her. She was cornered between the door and railing with him closing in on her. He had a predator like grin on but, it was still somehow playful.

"You're not getting away that fast." He taunted.

Clary crossed her arms and glared at him skeptically. "What? You _want_ to kiss me?" She questioned.

"It's not a romantic thing, Clary. It's a kiss of Christmas cheer." Jace argued.

Jace was an inch away from her now and Clary stuck out a hand to his chest to keep him from coming any closer. "I have plenty of cheer, thank you. Go share yours with another girl and her low self- esteem." She snidely retorted.

Jace just chuckled and continued to lean over her. His head began to dip, and his lips part. His eyes became hooded as his face came closer and closer to hers.

Thinking quickly, Clary reached for the rail and grabbed a fist full of snow that had piled there. In a split second she crammed the freezing snow onto his face and made her escape as Jace flinched away in cold shock.

Not a moment later, Jace was laughing and Clary couldn't help herself but grin too. She tried to dash away down the steps without slipping. Jace quickly recovered himself and dropped his stick to go after her in their game of chase. He didn't think much of slipping before it happened but, on his way down he nearly snagged the back of her coat again. Trying to maneuver out of his reach Clary leaned away and fell over the railing side and rolled away down a mound of snow. She popped her head up to see Jace already to his feet and leaping over the railing. She scrambled to stand, simultaneously packing a ball of snow in her hands. She jogged ahead to gain some distance before turning to launch her snowball. At the same time, Jace threw a snow ball of his own and it shattered against her chest.

Clary's stomach muscles hurt from laughter. She couldn't remember the last time she played in the snow. Jace's enthusiasm mirrored hers, even though she was sure he had snow melting down his shirt.

Despite their war of flying snow, Jace continued to advance on her. Clary tried to run once more but, he dove through the air, catching onto her ankle. Clary tripped and belly flopped into the snow, she made to crawl away though, she could feel his warm hands climbing up her legs and dragging her back to him. In one fluid motion, she was flipped over onto her back and Jace pinned her down with his body weight despite her legs trying to kick free.

Clary's voice was a mixture of squeals and laughter. She could see Jace grinning down on her. She reached for his shoulders which gave a little but, he quickly secured his hands around her wrists and held them down beside her head.

Clary shrieked. She was now completely restrained and Jace was actually going to kiss her! She tightened her eyes and lips. Her head strained far to side, as if it would help. In a last attempt, Jace dipped his head and kissed the closest part he could reach. He left a soft peck right on the lip of her jaw line.

Jace chuckled and released her wrists, flattening his hands in the frigid snow beside them. "See, that wasn't so bad. Do you feel the Christmas cheer?" He teased.

Clary let her arms relax and fall out wide. She peered up at him. There was a small smile playing on her lips and her eyes danced with amusement. Unexpectedly to Jace, she reached a hand up and gently caressed the hair sticking out from under his hat.

She wasn't sure what came over her, probably the sudden excitement from their snow ball fight but, she felt exhilarated. In that moment all she wanted do was see if those golden curls were as soft as she imagined… and they were.

Jace looked up abruptly and clamored off of her. He walked off without another word retrieved his things left on the step. Clary sat up and scanned over shoulder to see an SUV approaching from down the road. She recognized it as Sebastian's.

Clary stood up and dusted the snowflakes from her coat. She looked nonchalantly around the yard in case anything fell out of her satchel. Once she was satisfied she headed the opposite way down the sidewalk. She passed Sebastian as Jace threw his stuff into the boy's car.

"Hi, Seb." Clary greeted him and blew a kiss. Ever since the Halloween party, they had developed a sort of 'flirtationship.'

Sebastian grinned and winked in response. She noticed that it earned him a hard shoulder punch from Jace but, she walked on toward the bus stop.

"What did I tell you, man?" She heard Jace voice before they both slammed their car doors.

Once Clary was situated on the bus, she couldn't stop fidgeting. She bounced her foot back and forth, picked at her chipping nail polish and chewed viciously on her lip, all the while, glaring at her satchel. She could practically hear the new journal calling her name. In defeat, she yanked it from her bag and sat it atop her lap. She slid out a pencil from an inside pocket and tapped it harshly against the leather. Clary yanked the buckle open and placed the lead pencil tip to the paper. Just as swiftly, she slapped the book closed with a loud cry of frustration.

Clary glanced up embarrassed, remembering she was on a public bus full of other people. Luckily, no one was paying her any mind. Guess that's New York for yah.

Her fingers were still itching to sketch and she could, it's not that she had artist block. Actually, she knew exactly what she wanted to draw, but it was also exactly what she didn't want to draw. If was possible to be confused by your own brain, Clary was.

She bore down at the beautiful journal. There she decided that it would be private. She could capture the images she so desperately needed to but, no one had to know. No one would ever see it. With that Clary opened the flap to the first page and set her pencil to the paper, letting the piece flow.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the positive feedback peeps! Hope no one is getting bored, their relationship progresses a little more every chapter but, I feel like it's at a good pace where we get to see the little moments that build an attraction.**

 **Also, how cute would Jace look in a beanie like that? 3**

 **Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You want to take it into your mouth as far as it can go. Even when you're gagging and eyes are watering, keep going. Then you reach under and cup the balls and sensually massage them—" Isabelle explained while she demonstrated with her mouth and hands.

"Ew, Clary make her stop!" Tessa cringed and covered her ears.

Isabelle and Clary giggled at her. The girls sat at a small table by the coffee shop window, sipping at their lattes.

"What? You're the one who asked what I meant by 'giving head'. I was just explaining it for you." Isabelle defended as she laughed.

"I thought it would be a slang term for giving someone a headache or something! I'm too sheltered by my aunt for that kind of talk." Tessa said whining.

"And yet, you are friends with _us._ " Clary humorously pointed out.

"Yes, and I'll just hide behind my books forever and live through you guys." Tessa stated, seeming perfectly fine with that plan.

"Awe, she's so cute." Isabelle said while Clary nodded in agreement and pinched Tessa's cheek.

Isabelle sat back in her chair and raised the cup to her lips. She peeked over the rim. "I bet Will wouldn't mind some head." She mumbled into her cup.

Tessa, who had been in the middle of drinking her one coffee, suddenly choked and it dribbled down her chin. Clary and Isabelle again chorused in laughter. Tessa smiled embarrassed as she wiped up her face.

"Uhm, well, I choose to believe that Sir William is more of a gentleman than that." She insisted.

"You are such a romantic, Tess. Never change." Clary replied with a loving smile.

Isabelle tipped back her coffee cup and drank the last of it. "Alright, ladies, I've got to get going. I need to be back to watch Max before my parents leave." She declared checking the time on her phone.

"Oh, that reminds me." Clary reached into her bag. "Simon and I picked this up for him." She said, handing Isabelle a Manga comic book.

"Awe, you nerds are so cute." Isabelle said with a sweet sarcastic voice. Clary just stuck out her tongue.

Tessa and Clary cleaned up with Isabelle and followed her out of the coffee shop. The girls hugged at the door and went their separate ways down the street walk. Tessa linked an arm around Clary's and they strolled on, still sipping at their drinks.

Casually looking at the shop windows that passed, Clary noticed a familiar face through the glass. "Wait! Let's stop in here." She jerked Tessa along behind her as she threw open the shop door.

"Luke! I totally forgot about your book store!" She declared to the scruffy-faced man at the back of the store.

Luke looked up surprised but smiled. He excused himself from the elderly man he was chatting with and walked over to the two girls.

Clary reached up and hugged him. "Please tell me my mom didn't forget to ever come by, too?" Clary asked, sticking a hand to rest in her back pocket. She was concerned that her mother, being caught up in her pitiful romance, had forgotten to tend to her friendships.

"Oh, no, she comes by for lunch a couple times a week." He assured.

It was Clary's turn to be surprised. Perhaps Jocelyn did still tend to her friendships. Perhaps more than a woman, with a daughter, shacking up with an old boyfriend and his son should…

"Holy shit!" Clary heard Tessa suddenly announce. She flinched to hear the girl's gentle voice pronouncing such a harsh word. In fact, she didn't even know it was in her vocabulary.

Clary turned to see Tessa a few steps away with a hand covered over her mouth. She was staring amazed at a long shelf of old books.

"Since when do you know _how_ to curse?" Clary asked, incredulous.

"It felt necessary…" Tessa said in a dazed voice. "Clary, do you know what these are? All first editions of classic English literature." She answered before Clary even had a chance. "Do you know how much all of this is worth?!" She asked desperately.

"Uhm, no?" Clary weakly replied.

"Me neither… But, I know it's a lot!" Tessa quickly professed.

Luke smiled and walked over to Tessa at the bookshelf. "Ah, a book lover, I see." He observed and casually rested an elbow on the shelf end. "I've been building my collection for a while. Is there a certain one you would like to borrow?"

Tessa started. "You actually let people check these out?" She said disbelieving. She skimmed her finger tips along the book bindings. She pulled out one that read _Jane Eyre_ on the cover.

Luke chuckled. "Well, kind of. I put my faith in the honor system."

"Jace actually comes here quite a bit." Luke added, directing his glance to Clary.

Clary's eyebrows shot up. She knew Jace was the scholarly type but, still. Well, actually, Jace was lots of types.

"He's a decent kid, you know." Luke smiled. Clary snorted and muttered a 'sure'.

He smirked at her knowing. "This stuff's not really his style though. He's usually just a tag along with Will."

There was an abrupt clatter as Tessa knocked into the book shelf, fumbling the novel in her hands. Clary and Luke both looked at her startled.

"He's more a fan of the language and history sections…" Luke trailed, finishing his previous thought.

"Sir William is an English literature buff, too?" Tessa blurted out excitedly, referring to his previous statement. Luke just looked at her confused.

Clary waved a hand dismissively. "'Sir William' is a pet name she has for him. One he doesn't know about at that. Just ignore her, she's been popping to many drama pills with Magnus."

Luke's look of confusion slowly morphed into a weary look of concern. This caused Clary to giggle. "Calm down Luke, it was just a joke. Drama pills are not an actual thing."

Luke let out an embarrassed sigh and relaxed his shoulders. He turned to rearrange some books on the shelf next to him. "Well, I don't know what you kids are dipping into these days."

Clary sauntered over to cash register area and pitched her empty cup into the trashcan. "Pot mostly. For me, at least." She told him with a quaint smile, as she hoisted herself to sit on top of the counter.

"I'm just going to pretend like I didn't hear that." Luke muttered trying to hide his amusement as he walked past her with a stack of books.

"Hmm, please." She replied with a slight grimace. The realization that this man was close to her mother had just come back to her. As Luke sorted through books and tapes behind the counter, Clary grabbed a dumdum sucker from the bowl beside her and popped it in her mouth.

"You look like the type to have a hidden stash anyway, Luke, so I know you feel me." She said smugly over her shoulder.

"I'm not going to respond to that." Luke told her without even looking up. Clary chuckled knowing that simply confirmed her theory.

"Do you have _A Tale of Two Cities?"_ Tessa's voice interrupted.

Luke straightened with a crooked grin. "I did. Will actually has it checked out right now." He explained.

Tessa let out a soft gasp and clutched another novel to her chest. She looked to the ground and bit her lip trying to contain her smile. "Maybe, I'll have to borrow it from _him._ Along with his heart." She mumbled softly to herself.

"Like I said—Ignore her." Clary muttered to again write off her friend's goofy behavior. However, Clary was used to it. Tessa marched to her own drum.

"Hey, if you are that interested, I've been looking for some part-time help around here. If you would like a job?" Luke kindly offered.

"Of course!" Tessa immediately exclaimed but, then squeezed her eyes shut and cringed. "I wish I had time but, I already agreed to an internship downtown. I really need it for my college application." She explained with disappointment.

"Ooooh me!" Clary yelped with a raised hand. She turned over her shoulder to look back at Luke. "My dad has been encouraging me to get one and I could always add it to my college application, too."

"Deal." Luke nodded. "And for starters—" He made a gesture of pointing a thumb over his shoulder and clicked his tongue. Clary took that to mean he was finally telling her to get off his register counter.

She leapt up and skipped over to Tessa. Grabbing the sleeve of her jacket, she pulled her over to the exit. Tessa slid a book back into place before reluctantly following her.

"You start after school, on Wednesday!" Luke shouted after them.

"You got it Boss!" Clary replied with a wink and let the door shut with a ding of the bell behind her.

Clary finally got home a while later and dug around for inside her purse for a key. It didn't seem to be there. Someone had to be home. She rapped on the door several times and held down the buzzer. Clary sighed and dropped to her knees. In one swoop, she turned over her bag and dumped all the contents onto the step. She gave it couple shakes just make sure it was empty. Scattered across the steps were a few nail polish bottles along with random make-up pieces, her fake ID, wallet, sketchbook, a pack of gum, a few singles and change, candy wrappers… Ooh and that other earring she had been looking for! But, no key. She probably left without it again.

Clary let out a whine and threw herself against the door, futilely slamming her fists. It may be the beginning of spring but, it was starting to get dark and cold. Plus, she _really_ had to pee. She did not want to be stuck out here all night. Isabelle would probably let her stay over… But that usually resulted in some sort of makeover. And she definitely wasn't staying at Tessa's house again. Not with her elderly aunt who insists on force feeding them nothing but potatoes and dumplings, while watching re-runs of The Golden Girls. Simon would probably love for her to come over, and that's exactly why she couldn't…

Clary lazily grabbed onto her sketchbook and pulled the pencil from her bun, which she had twisted up earlier. Her curls cascaded around her shoulders. She set to drawing the outline that had recently become habit for her. Clary let her mind wonder, simply zoning out into nothing while her hand worked.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

Clary's head popped up to see her mom trudging up the steps with several bags. It was typical of her mother to bring work home with her.

"Long enough!" She squeaked, eagerly relieved that her mom hadn't left on a last minute trip. Clary snapped her sketchbook shut not even inspecting her drawing. She knew what it would be. She scraped her belongings back up into her bag and stood, waiting for her Jocelyn to open the door.

As soon as it was unlocked, Clary slid passed her and up the stairs. Sloppily throwing her jacket and satchel off as she went. Hurrying down the hall towards the bathroom at the end, Clary came to an abrupt stop after she passed Jace's open door. Taking a couple slow steps backward, she stood in front of his door with her nostrils flaring.

"You've been here this whole time?!" She screeched to blonde boy sitting casually in his bed.

Jace lounged against his headboard. His eyes were furrowed as he studied a text book. He glanced up dully at her words. "Yeah." He muttered.

Clary was so confused. "Did you hear me knocking?" She wondered.

"Yeah." Jace answered without looking up at her.

"Soooooooo, why didn't you come unlock the door?" She said exasperated.

Jace rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "I didn't want to get up."

Clary stared blankly at him for several moments in disbelief. With a loud growl, she stomped her way to the bathroom.

Jace had been trying to take notes for hours but, honestly, he just couldn't concentrate. He had been tense all day. The stress was getting to him. He had ACT testing soon, Baseball season was starting, and his dad, like usual, was uninterested in anything but his own life. On top of that, there were girls and friends who expected him to always be the collected person that he was known on as. Not making that any easier was one particular girl who seemed to make it a job to get under his skin.

Jace sighed and flipped the textbook closed. He set it aside and got out his headphones, letting the music drown out his over-thought brain.

Just a minute later, he could hear the bang of his bedroom door through the music. Jace opened his eyes and removed an ear bud. Clary stood in the entrance way, she had pushed the door open farther so that it slammed into the neighboring wall.

She had changed into a pair of sleep shorts and long-sleeved tunic top. The shirt had a couple of button at the top that were left undone. She had on her favorite fuzzy socks and her loose curls were all flipped over to one side. Oddly, she looked like she had just been thoroughly fucked...or like she needed to be. Jace quick squinted his eyes to keep _that_ thought at bay.

"Get out." Jace told her in a bored tone, ignoring the attitude on her face.

Clary disregarded his words and waltz into his room, eyeing him, as she opened his closet. Jace simply watched her with uninterested eyes. She stood there for a moment thoughtful as she looked around.

Getting annoyed, Jace asked what exactly she was doing.

She tossed him her own look of annoyance. "Well, before your ass got here, this _was_ an art studio. I need extra charcoal." She explained, climbing shelves to reach a plastic bin up top.

Jace almost offered to help but just closed his eyes and listened to his music instead. The next thing he knew his blanket was being ripped off of him. He instinctually reached out and grabbed onto it, opening his eyes as his earbuds fell out.

"Hey!" He shouted angrily.

"This is mine, jackass!" She yelled back. Clary struggled to pull against his strength.

"So? I'm using it, you five-year." Jace replied, easily holding onto the blanket.

Clary tried to turn the other way in order to pull harder, but in a flash, her feet slid right out from under her. Jace lessened his grip, seeing as she was now on the ground, groaning in pain.

He was trying not to laugh but wasn't feeling very sympathetic either. "I hear karma's a bitch." He told her, amused.

Clary rolled onto her back and massaged her sore elbow. She pulled herself up over the side of his bed with a huff, staring up at him. "You're in a bad mood today." She grimly stated.

Jace rolled his eyes and leaned back again, crossing his arms. "Yeah, which you should know all about."

Clary stood up and plopped herself on the end of his bed, lying on her stomach. "I'm not always in a bad mood, I'm just feisty." She defended. Clary pulled his textbook over her and started flipping through it, feeling comfortable.

Jace didn't reply.

Clary peeked her eyes up at him. He just stared at her blankly. He really did seem dismayed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked a bit awkwardly, flipping another page.

Jace sighed. "No, I'm just stressed and being dramatic." He said, brushing it off.

Clary sat up abruptly and gave him a look of pity. She leaned forward and rested a tender hand on his outstretched calf.

"Be honest with me Jace…" She spoke softly. "Are the big kids at school picking on you, again?"

Jace just looked at her and could feel the smile growing on his face as she teased him. "Yep, you got me." He told her, playing along.

"Like I told you before, you're not a dork… You're just _not_ cool." She continued, pretending to pity him.

Jace chuckled. "Oh, yeah, is that it?" Jace raised one of his long legs, and with his foot, gave her a push just hard enough to knock her off the bed.

She let out a high squeak of surprise and tumbled the short distance to the ground. Jace patiently waited for her to pop back up, like usual. A second later the red head's face appeared over the mattress edge. She flipped her curls back to give him a glare and reached a hand to swat at the foot that kicked her.

"With all seriousness, can I have this?" Clary said sweetly, quickly moving onto a new topic. She was gripping onto the blanket they had just fought over moments ago.

Jace sighed, admitting defeat. "I guess. I'm going to grab some food, anyway."

Clary smiled to herself and happily wadded the blanket up in her arms. Jace stood to follow her out and ran a hand through his hair. Clary, suddenly, bent at her waist to scoop up her box of charcoal. Jace, who wasn't paying attention bumped right into her protruding behind. He swiftly grasped her hips against his to steady them.

In quick afterthought, Jace retracted to hands from her like they were burned. But, once Clary was straightened she simply walked out of his room without another word.

As Clary was entering her door, she twisted around to tell him one more thing. "Don't forget, despite what they say, Jesus loves you." She batted her eyes.

Jace shook off his uncomfortable demeanor and playfully kicked out another foot at her. "Shut up, you brat." He said through a smile.

Right then, Jace noticed he had smiled more in the time since she got home, than he all day. But, that's how it had been lately. Good or bad, he couldn't help but find her entertaining.

"Oh wait." Jace paused, before heading downstairs.

Clary waited expectantly as he retrieved his phone from his pocket. After he typed on it a moment, Clary heard her own phone buzz on the nearby dresser.

She looked back at him confused. "You wanted me to wait so you could send me a text?" She questioned.

"Jessamine and Aline wanted me to forward you their numbers. Apparently you are invited to some annual sleepover." He explained.

"Wow… I guess this means that they officially want me to join their posse of groupies." Clary said, sounding anything but, excited. "All because I'm friends with Isabelle and she had to go and date Jonathan." Clary added, shaking her head.

Jace shrugged. "Maybe you did it all on your own." He suggested.

Clary frowned and pondered for a moment. "Interesting theory. I got popular all on my own. Who knew?" She laughed.

"Not me. I have no idea what they see in you." He teased and headed for the stairs.

Clary rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what you see in _them_!" She retorted.

"Big tits." He said mildly as he walked down the steps.

Clary glanced down and quickly examined her subtle chest. "Overrated." She grumbled and stepped in her room.

Jace, who had paused just out of sight, grinned to himself and then continued down the staircase.

* * *

 **For anyone that's wondering, its about 2 or 3 more chapters before things really escalate with them and the lemons get good ;) Until then, I hope everyone is still enjoying the subtle moments, banter, and growth of their relationship. I've got some good stuff planned for next chapter, so stayed tuned, lovelies! Review:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Clary bounced her way into the kitchen and tossed herself onto the bar stool with a spin.

"You're up late." Her mom casually commented, as she mixed a fruit salad.

"Well, excuse me for taking advantage of what's left of my summer vacation." Clary defended.

Jocelyn gave her a disapproving look. "That is what you call 'taking advantage'? And on today of all days?" She pouted.

Clary reached across the counter and plucked a strawberry from the bowl of fruit. She popped it dramatically into her mouth. "I have no idea what you are talking about…" She mumbled out of her full mouth.

Clary, then, hopped up from her seat and tried to make a dash back for her room but, her mother was faster. Jocelyn ran around after Clary and snagged her around the waist before she could escape farther. She crushed her petite daughter against her in a loving hug.

"Happy Birthday, my amazing, eighteen-year old!" She sang loudly.

Clary desperately untangled herself from the woman's arms. "Shh! Or they will hear you!" Clary admonished in an exasperated whisper.

"Too late…" Moaned a voice from the living room. Clary glanced over to the back of couch and saw Jace stretch and stand up from the other side.

Clary smacked her forehead in frustration. She had tried so hard to keep her impending age jump a well-kept secret.

She looked back up to Jace who was still groggy as he slowly hobbled to the kitchen. He must have fallen asleep on the couch last night as he was still in a t-shirt and boxers. She could never understand how even as disheveled as he was with bed-head and all, he still managed to pull off 'handsome'.

Jace finished rubbing the sleep from his eyes and blinked up at her with smirk. "So, it's your birthday, huh? Finally turning fourteen?" Jace teased. He placed a hand on Clary's head and messed her curls, as he walked between her and Jocelyn.

Clary promptly swatted his hand away with a glare. It only made Jace grin.

Jocelyn stepped toward her with a smile and smoothed her hair with a kiss on her forehead. "So, honey, do you have some fun plans with your friends, today?" She asked.

Clary rolled her eyes. "No, nobody knows, I like to keep my birthday on the down-low, remember? We've gone over this every year."

"Who doesn't tell their friends it's their birthday?!" Jace shouted from the kitchen island, crumbles of Poptart falling out of his mouth.

Clary shot him a look of disgust. "Unlike Izzy or Magnus, who need a whole week celebration, I don't like being the center of attention." She explained.

Clary turned back to her mom and grabbed her hands. "So, we can spend the day together, just you and me. That's how I like it." She said with a genuine smile.

"Oh, I see…" Jocelyn looked worried. "Well, actually, I have to head to work and attend to some stuff." She told Clary with an unsettling tone.

Her daughter made a doubtful grimace. "You never work on my birthday. It's like your favorite holiday." Clary poked with humor.

"It's an emergency thing." Jocelyn quickly argued. She grasped Clary by the shoulders and flipped her in Jace's direction. "Perhaps, Jace could keep you company instead?" She voiced from Clary, sounding suspiciously perky.

At the sound of his name, Jace froze and glanced up at the two women. He had his mouth open wide with a strawberry in his hand, about to take a bite. He could see Jocelyn standing behind Clary, where she couldn't see, making a pleading face. Oh, right, he was supposed to be plan B, Jace suddenly remembered.

"Uhmm, I'd rather just stay by myself then." Clary muttered and started for the stairs.

"No, no, no! I forbid you to be alone on your birthday!" Jocelyn declared as she started backing out of the room. Clary hesitated on the steps, watching her mom curiously.

"Now, I got to get going but, I trust that Jace will take good care of you!" She gave a thumbs-up then promptly left into the hall.

With a furrowed brow, Clary turned to ask Jace what that was all about. She was surprised to see him just a few steps behind her, shooing her up the stairs.

"Go get dressed." He ordered once they reached the top.

Clary whipped around on him, utterly confused. "Jace… we may have mutual friends now but, we don't hang out just us." She clarified, ushering a pointed finger back and forth between them.

"Does it make you nervous?" Jace smirked and took a step closer, closing the distance between them and breathing down on her.

If it was possible for someone's morning breath to smell sweet… Jace's did.

Clary glowered at him and took a step-back. "Fine, where are we going?" She asked, deciding to play along.

"It's a surprise." Jace replied, now stoic as he moved around her to his room.

Clary wandered into her room as well, searching through her dresser, and around her floor. "Well, how do I know what to wear if you won't tell me where we are going?" She yelled annoyed, across the hall to his open door.

Jace's head peaked around the side as he gave her a thoughtful look. "How about just wear as few layers as possible." He said smiling to himself.

Clary threw her hands on her hips and looked at him skeptically. "I could take that as either you're taking me to the pool or you're taking me to an orgy."

Jace barked a laugh and chuckled as he stepped completely into the door view. He was still in boxers but, shirtless this time. "Sadly, neither." He told her.

"So, no bikini, then?" Clary questioned jokingly.

Jace laughed. "You know, as funny as a sight that would be, probably not." He replied, still grinning.

Clary grabbed a hold of her door and slowly began to shut it. All the while, playfully studying him through narrowed eyes and wondering what he was up to.

Just a half an hour later, Clary sat up in the cab of Jace's new truck, her arms crossed and glaring angrily over at him. Jace's "new" truck actually happened to be fairly old. He had bought it off of Luke just a few weeks ago after his own birthday.

But, there he sat now in the driver seat, with a smug smile of satisfaction that Clary feared would only get worse. She had taken his advice and threw on minimal layers, which wasn't that surprising, it _was_ August. She wore a tight, cropped t-shirt with jean shorts and converse sneakers. Jace, however, wore a dark t-shirt and a pair heavy cargo pant along with large boots. It was something quite odd, to wear in this warm weather. So, there _she_ sat, stewing angrily, knowing that whatever was planned, he had screwed her somehow.

"Could you take a break, please? I think the holes you are burning in the side of my head are big enough." Jace asked her mildly.

"I'm just wondering why exactly, _you're_ not dressed in 'as few layers as possible' as well." She said in a heated tone, making air quotes with her fingers while referencing what he had told her.

"You worry too much." Jace calmly informed her, with a shake of his head. He watched her, daring to stare back into her furious eyes as he pulled into a parking space.

Upon realizing that they had now stopped, Clary stole her eyes from Jace for the first time. She looked wearily out the windshield. They appeared to be in the middle of nowhere, till she peered out the other side and found an old wooden cabin. On it was a rusty sign that read simply: "Paintball."

As much as she still wanted to be mad, Clary couldn't fight the excitement bubbling up inside her. She had never had a paintball war and it was always something she wanted try! She looked back to Jace, who was still staring at her smiling.

"You son of a bitch." She shoved him, still trying to hide her smile.

Jace just laughed and Clary scrambled out her side door. Jace jumped out of his as well, and calmly followed her toward the cabin.

"Where did you find this place?" She spun around, seeming giddy.

"I've been out here a couple times with some buddies. It's under the radar but, pretty awesome." He explained.

As they entered the cabin, Clary saw several other guys prepping their guns and gear. There looked to be a group of six or so friends, probably in their mid-twenties. There was also, a middle-aged a man with his kid son. The boy looked just shorter than Clary. She assumed he only ten or so.

Jace stepped up to the man at the counter and gave him their name. Clary noticed the guy made a check on his clip board and realized that Jace must have already made them a reservation. While, he gave the man some money and collected their gear, Clary wondered over to a wide glass window. It looked down over the small ridge side onto a large paintball course. It was equipped with trees, trenches, dirt mounds, small shacks, bales of hay, basically the works.

"Virgin?" A deep male voice asked from just beside her.

Clary jumped slightly, surprised to see the man beside her. He looked a few years older than her, although probably already out of college. He had a rugged handsome look about him with his messy fauxhawk and scruffy beard. But despite the enticing green eyes, that matched hers, or that cute dimple in his cheek… Clary was immediately appalled with him. What a crude pick up line.

"Excuse me?" She said to him fiercely, crossing her arms and facing him straight on.

After a quick look of confusion, the man's face melted and he laughed, covering his eyes in embarrassment. "I meant, like are you a _paintball virgin_?" He tried to correct himself.

"Oh…" Clary dropped her arms and giggled, now embarrassed as well. "Uhm, yeah, is it that obvious?" She asked in a sheepish voice.

The man chuckled. "Yeah kind of…" He said, giving her outfit a once over.

Clary sighed and ran a hand threw her hair. "Yeah, well, this was kind of a surprise thing I guess."

"Ah, that's okay, you look cute." He told her with a wink.

"Here." Clary felt Jace suddenly bump a helmet into her chest. As soon as she took it from him, Jace set to work loading her gun with the paint balls.

"Oh, is this your guy?" The brown-haired man asked as he offered his hand to Jace. Jace just looked at the guy with a blank face until he eventually dropped his hand.

"No, no. Definitely not together." Clary answered fast.

"Yeah, in fact, I'm her step-brother." Jace told him with an obviously fake grin. Clary could hear the distain in his voice.

"Alright, ew, no not that either. Our parents are just together." She tried to explain to the cute guy, but she gave Jace a playful shove.

"Gotcha, well, I'll see you out there then, Red." He smiled at her and Clary blushed slightly. The man joined the rest of his friends and everyone followed out the back door. Clary and Jace followed the whole group of players as well as instructor, down the back steps that led to terrain.

"He's cute." Clary muttered to Jace as she watched that flirtatious guy laugh with his friends.

"Who? The cradle robber?" Jace grumbled. Clary glanced up to him and saw he was busy checking the scope on his gun.

"Oh, shut up." She scolded and lightly smacked his arm. "I think eighteen must look good on me." She said sensually and flipped her hair. She strutted out further toward the rest of the group and through his scope Jace got a good look at her from behind.

He quickly dropped the gun from his eye and stared after her, biting the inside of his cheek. She was right about that one.

Jace jogged to catch up to the group as everyone formed a line, listening to the manager explain any rules.

"And last thing, everybody have a good time!" He finished, while some of the group gave a quick applaud.

"Oh, one more thing, we have a _special_ attendant today. This little missy just turned eighteen today!" The instructor, who surprisingly sounded southern, pointed out to Clary.

The red-head looked up at Jace surprised and blushed. She gave a slight wave as all the players clapped for her. She even earned an encouraging holler from her "new friend."

"Well, since she is an honored guest today, I think any returning players will know what that means. Come on up here young lady." Ordered the instructor. This earned a laugh from some of the other players.

Clary tossed Jace a quick glare before begrudging stepping out in front of everyone. Jace, however, looked down right giddy with humor.

Jace watched as the man helped Clary with her helmet and pointed to the tree line farther down the terrain. She looked weary but still, jogged her way over.

"Alright, Missy, we are gonna have you run straight from that end all the way to the stack of hay bales on the other side. The exciting part here is that, all the other players are gonna get free range to shoot you with as many paint ball as possible." He stated flatly.

"WHAT?!" Clary's screech practically echoed. Jace couldn't do anything but snicker to himself as he watched her threw his scope.

"Do you see what I'm wearing?! There is zero protection here." Clary yelled back angrily.

"Should have come prepared." The instructor said, now smiling.

"I would have but—" Clary's excuse was cut off by the instructor's whistle. As soon as it blew, the line of other players began firing. Clary took off down the tree line. Jace watched as tried to stay low and almost dropped her gun. He took a couple shots at her legs but, didn't want to pelt her too hard. She was probably getting enough from the other players. As she reached the end near the hay bales, she took a long leap and dove behind it for protection.

The players all held fire, waiting for her to come out. A couple seconds later, Clary came crawling out from behind the hay bale, now covered head to toe in mud. Guess she didn't notice the hidden trench there. Jace fell to his knees, buckling over in laughter.

Just then, another whistle sounded, signaling the players to disperse and find position. Jace knew they had about thirty seconds now before the air horn blew and the game began. He chucked his helmet on and took off to the right. He glanced back to see Clary scrabbling to her feet and chasing after him.

"I'm going to kill you!" She shouted, already blasting paintball shots at him. Luckily none of them hit home as he jumped over mounds and obstacles to get away from her.

"All is fair in love and war, baby!" He shouted back and took off around a curb.

"How is that even relevant, you idiot!" He heard her yell to him, just as the air horn sounded.

Jace caught glimpses of her throughout the game but he mainly tried to avoid her, taking out other targets instead. He had been here a few times and hadn't lost once. Every time a player was eliminated a whistle blew. From his count there were just two or three of them left now.

Jace crouched behind a low barrel that lay between two leafy bushes. He scoped out the course, looking for the last players. His eye caught sight of something red moving beside several stacks of hay. He peered through the scope on his gun and saw Clary stooped low, refilling her gun. He was honestly surprised, she had lasted this long.

Well, he figured now was as good a time as any to finally take her out. He aimed low for just the side of her leg. Just as he pulled the trigger, a black mass swooped in and knocked her out of the way. Jace's shot splattered against the hay bale that was behind her. He glared frustrated through the scope, searching for her. He found her lying under the "cute" older guy from earlier just a few feet away. The man removed his helmet as well as Clary's and offered her a hand, pulling her up into the sitting position. Jace stared on patiently, as they smiled and chatted to each other, debating where that douchebag deserved it most. Then, he noticed the position that the guy was knelt, and a slow smile spread across his face. He faced Jace with one knee on the ground and the other propped out on his foot. It was almost too easy.

Without another second to lose, Jace let out a rapid fire. Right into the guy's crotch… He swiftly fell back in pain, holding on to his genitals. Through his scope, Jace could see Clary covering her mouth in surprise shock. But he could also see the grin pulling at the corner of her mouth. Jace looked back to the guy, he was still huddled on the ground but, reaching for his gun to stand back up. Just as, Jace was preparing another shot, his vision blurred as pink paint splattered all over his goggles.

He sat back stunned and swiftly whipped his goggles off. There across the field was Clary jumping up and down for joy, the gun still in her hand. Jace laughed to himself and admitted defeated. He stood up from behind his barrel and gradually applauded her. However, Clary only took that as an opportunity to charge and pelt with more paint balls!

"Hey!" He shouted and charged down into the valley toward her. As he got closer, to his surprise, Clary didn't stop running. Instead, she leapt up and wrapped herself around him, knocking them both right over.

She giggled hysterically as they rolled around in the mud. "I totally beat your ass!" She squealed with glee.

"Yes, and I admitted defeat, so don't shoot me again." Jace urged with a laugh as he yanked away her gun.

Clary finally stopped rolling them and came to a stop, straddling Jace's hips. She looked down at him simply grinning and he couldn't help but look at her the same. Yet, as her eyes glanced up behind them, her face fell and she speedily climbed off and stood to her feet.

Jace was confused and rolled his head to look behind him. He saw that the other guy was still at the top of the hill staring awkwardly down at them.

"Come on, let's go turn in our gear and get out of here." She said.

Jace looked back up at Clary and saw she was smiling kindly again with an outstretched hand. Jace took it gratefully and slung an arm around her shoulder as they headed back up to the cabin.

Jace and Clary arrived back at the house awhile later. As they walked up the steps, Jace wasted no time peeling off his mud-caked clothes and threw them into a pile. Clary was flustered at first but then saw he had worn a pair of shorts under those cargos.

"I'll hose those off later." Jace said, nodding.

Clary rolled her eyes and went to unlock the door.

"Woah, there." He interrupted. "Your mom is going to be pissed if you track in all this dirt." Jace explained. He then turned offering his back to her. "Hop on."

Clary crossed her arms and looked at him with skeptical humor. "This seems highly unnecessary." She argued.

Jace looked back at her with a smirk. "Just trying to save you some cleaning, later."

Clary sighed. "Alright, whatever." She grabbed onto his shoulders, noticing how the muscle flexed under her small hands, and with a small jump pulled her-self up onto his back. Jace locked an arm around her leg for support and let them inside.

As tiny as Clary looked, Jace wasn't surprised that she practically felt weightless on his back as he carried her up the stairs.

Once they reached the bathroom, Jace let her down in the tub. "Thanks." Clary spoke politely. After a pause she realized Jace wasn't leaving. He just stood there looking at her. Clary shifted her eyes around awkwardly but, he didn't look like he was going anywhere.

"Uhm, can I shower now?" She asked him dubiously.

"Sure." Jace shrugged. In one fluid move, he detached the shower head and cranked the faucet.

Cold water shot out from the nozzle, soaking her shirt and stinging her skin. Clary squealed in shock and grasped for showerhead. Her hands wrapped around his trying to yank it out of his grip but, to no avail. Jace chuckled loudly as the she fought him, only soaking herself more. The once dried and matted dirt in her hair now ran in dark streams down her face.

As her eyes began to sting, Clary cried out in frustration. She let go of the shower head and tried to duck away. She reached out grasping onto one of his legs, pulling him to her. Jace yelled aloud as he lost his balance and fell in tub over Clary, pulling the rod and curtain down on top of them. Clary took the opportunity to grab the nozzle away from him. Jace now fought against her as she tried to drown his face. Instead, of grabbing it away from her, he circled both her wrists and encaged her in his arms with her hands pinned behind her back.

"Truce, Truce, I was just trying to help." Jace teased through a smile as he caught his breath. At some point Clary's squeals had turned to laughter as well and she too was panting. They were both sprawled out in the shower tub. Their limbs entangled and feet dangling out the edge.

"You are awfully helpful today." She noted, gazing at him in their close proximity.

Jace switched his hands so that he encased both her wrists in one. She dropped the shower head from her grip and could hear the water running down the drain. With his free arm, Jace brought up his hand to caress the side of her face. She could feel the pad of his thumb gently wiping away the streaks of mud. His eyes lowered, becoming soft and calm. As he opened his mouth to say something, there came a sudden vibrating from underneath them.

"Oh, shit, I forgot I had my phone." Jace released her and climbed out of the tub. He took his phone out of his pocket and dried it off with a nearby towel. Jace checked the screen and cursed again as he saw just how late it was getting.

He rushed to grab the shower rod, hanging up the curtain rod between them but, Clary still chilled back casually in the tub.

"You need to hurry up and get ready or we are going to be late for the party." Jace insisted. At once, the shower curtain stilled.

Clary hurried up to her feet, trying not to slip. She tore open the shower curtain to see Jace standing there frozen. His eyes were screwed shut in obvious regret.

"Party?" Clary repeated, menacingly.

"More of dinner." Jace corrected himself, trying to soften the blow. He went over to the sink, scrubbing his face with warm water.

Clary crossed her arms. "So, now I get it. You were playing distraction all day." She said to him, knowing that it was very well the case.

Jace just shrugged. "Try to act surprised." He said with a sarcastic grin. With that he stepped out the door, leaving Clary to shower.

* * *

 **Wow they are just getting so handsy;) Apparently, Jace is jealous of something he doesn't have hehe**


	11. Chapter 11

Not so long after Clary had stormed out of the house in her gold strapped heels, she was storming up the steps of The Plaza.

After checking with the front desk for the party location, she easily escorted herself through the building, having been there many times before. Jace, dressed in a white button-down and black tie, followed hot on her heels. Just as she was about to burst through one of the various ballroom doors, Jace snagged her wrist, pulling her to a halt.

She glared at him frustrated but, Jace just smiled at her. "Hold on now, I've got to send the 'approaching' text." Jace assured her as he sent a quick message.

Jace took a deep breath and peeked over at Clary. She was staring straight ahead with a sour look across her face. He lightly reached over and undid the clip from her hair, letting her curls fall over her shoulders.

"Hey!" Clary said surprised as she caught the ends of her falling hair. Jace just winked at her as he stowed the clip in his pocket.

Clary ignored him and began to tap her foot impatiently but, Jace kept watching her. He stepped closer to her and placed his fingertips against the skin of her lower back.

"You know you look lovely tonight. I'm impressed, you clean up well." He whispered to her, admiring the thin material of shimmering gold that fell around her petite form.

"You can keep your compliments to yourself. I'm not going to tell my mom that you spoiled her surprise." Clary told him bitterly.

Jace straightened up in relief. "Oh good, cause she promised to pay for all my gas this month." Jace replied.

Clary didn't respond and continued to ignore him. With his hand still on her back, Jace nudged her for attention until she begrudgingly looked up at him.

"One more thing." He said and with his thumb and finger, lifted the corners of her mouth into an awkward smile.

Clary couldn't possibly keep from smiling then, though she tried to fight it. Jace just grinned back at her. At that moment, the doors began to open themselves and Clary focused her attention ahead, once more. In one last movement, she grasped Jace's wrist and pulled his hand from her back, throwing it back at him.

"Surprise!" A chorus of people shouted. Clary was indeed surprised. This was not the dinner Jace had tried to down play. It was not just her parents and their significant others like she had _already_ feared.

The ballroom in front of her was filled with friends and acquaintances from school, extended family, and even business associates of her parents.

Clary could feel the deep flush filling her cheeks.

"So, not quite the party size I previously described… Does it help if I tell you that _I_ didn't even know it would be this big?" Jace leaned over and said to her in a hushed voice.

"Step away from me, if you value that pretty boy face, Herondale." She replied in a strained voice.

"You think I'm pretty?" Jace asked in a light tone but, with one look from Clary, he took that as his cue to excuse himself.

"Happy Birthday, darling!" Jocelyn came up quickly to hug her daughter. Valentine was next right behind her.

"Honey, you will never guess who came to see you…" Her mother grasped her hand and pulled her into the crowd of guests. Clary took a deep breath and put on a pleasant face, preparing to entertain all her guests.

After finally parting from her father's secretary and husband, Clary tried to steal a moment with her friends but, apparently she wasn't quick enough.

"Clary, dear, the photographer would like a picture of the three of us together." Her father explained as he guided them over to Jocelyn.

Clary posed properly, pinned in the middle between her over-excited mother and complacent father.

"I just want you to know, that I hate you both for this." Clary muttered her exaggeration through her tight, plastered smile.

After a quick flash the photographer left them. "Clarissa what have I told you about saying things like that?" Her mother immediately scolded.

Before Clary could even answer, Valentine let out a frustrated sigh. "Jocelyn, do not treat her like a child." He said, defending Clary.

Jocelyn looked down right appalled. "Oh, you want to give _me_ parenting advice?"

"This again. You need to stop insinuating that I've never been apart of her life." Valentine angrily corrected.

"No. You know why? Because I am referring to all those years of our marriage where I was home alone taking care of her while, you were off doing God knows what with people you had rather been with." She spat back.

"Jocelyn, how dare you. Forgive me, for trying to make something of myself and our family." He rolled his eyes indignantly.

"It's not a family if you're never there, Valentine!" Jocelyn said, her voice now raising and catching the attention of nearby guests.

"Great! Thank you for the clarification. I'll be sure to remember that with this next one." Valentine said dismissively. However, the phrasing of his words was not lost on them.

Clary whipped her head around to face her father, her face a look of horror and betrayal.

"What, did you just say?" Jocelyn gasped and turned to stare across the room at a young blonde. The attention of several other party-goers was now caught and the whole room gradually came to a silent pause. Even the music came to a quiet drop.

Valentine, however, ignored both his daughter and ex-wife as he guzzled back his champagne.

Clary gazed around the room at all the curious eyes. "Oh, God, I need a drink." She roughly exhaled, and shoved away from her parents.

Jace watched as Clary stumbled across the room and snagged a glass of champagne off the tray of a server. Before she walked out into the dim lit hallway, Clary stepped over to Simon and grabbed a hold of his shirt collar, yanking him along behind her.

Once she was out of sight, Jace could see Valentine furiously motioning to the musicians to return the music. The band quickly picked up and the chatter amongst the guests resumed.

"Talk about awkward." Aline noted with a low whistle. Jace stood around in a group of his peers.

"Looks like she needed some 'nerdy comfort.'" Aline added as she sipped her champagne. The others laughed in agreement, but Jace simply stared toward the exit that the red-head had disappeared through.

"Knowing you and where we stand, I'm going to assume you didn't bring me back here with you for an impromptu make-out session." Simon said, as he entered the restroom corridor behind Clary.

Clary rested against the wall, staring out the window, her glass of champagne already empty. "He is having a kid, Simon." She sighed.

Simon leaned against the wall opposite her, almost equally astonished by this news. "Isn't he kind of old?" He asked the first thing that came to mind.

"I know right!" Clary agreed intensely.

"Although, Camille is like half is age so, I guess it's not _that_ surprising." Simon mused.

"I just can't believe he hadn't told me." Clary stared at the marbled floor with a somber frown.

Simon stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Hey, I wouldn't take that too personally. Have you seen her tonight? She certainly doesn't look pregnant. Perhaps this is recent discovery." Simon tried to reassure.

Clary glowered at him and Simon laughed. "I didn't mean that I was checking her out or anything." He defended.

"He's replacing me. Or trying to start over, I don't know." She acknowledged to herself.

Simon tucked a curl behind her ear. "Come on now, your father wouldn't change anything about you. Siblings aren't replacements. I mean, yeah, you will be a lot older than her—er—him… it…" Simon shrugged. "But, it definitely will be an awesome part of your life."

Clary sighed and nodded. "I guess I've just deluded myself into thinking things weren't really changing. That my parents weren't really moving on… Step-siblings, half-siblings, what's next?" She wondered aloud.

"Surprise twist: You're adopted!" Simon said gleefully.

Clary couldn't help but laugh at the humor he could always find. She rested her head on his shoulder and he draped an arm around her.

"We should probably get back to _your_ party. Happy Birthday, by the way." Clary giggled and let Simon guide her back into the ballroom.

The music had picked up now, and she could see some of the older and less acquainted guests were leaving. Simon kissed the back of her hand and headed over to Jordan and Maia, who were enjoying some cake. The rest of her friends were on the dance floor with several other guests.

Clary stole another glass of champagne from a server and went to stand by herself along the outskirts. She still wasn't feeling in the party mood.

"So, which of your young friends here are legal?" Came a voice next her. Clary spied her dad's sister, Aunt Lilith.

Clary chuckled and smirked at her aunt. "Wouldn't you like to know, cougar."

Lilith was a few years younger than her father though she didn't look it. Her aunt was completely gorgeous, especially tonight as she wore her long dark hair, down and wild. She also had on a little black dress that fit tight over her toned and curvy body. Lilith was always one of her favorite family members. She was often outspoken and mischievous. She found her blunt humor and honesty refreshing, compared to her parents who typically kept things proper. She would be lying if she said her Aunt Lilith wasn't a big influence on her. Be that good or bad.

"I assume some of the boys over there are who graduated last year. I know Jonathan and Jace are, already. They have early birthdays like me." Clary humored her aunt, and pointed with her empty glass over to her friends.

Lilith eyed them curiously. "Hmm, I'm kind of feeling the one with those golden locks but…" Her eyes wondered back over to Clary, who was staring passively off into the crowd. "Something tells me, you would already have dibs on him."

Clary snapped out of her daze. "What? No, that is _Stephan's_ son. You know the one that's supposedly going to marry my mom?" She nodded her head in the man's direction. He wasn't hard to spot. He was practically an older version of Jace.

Lilith snorted. "Psht, that won't last." She insisted.

Clary smiled knowingly. "What, you don't think so? I said the same thing but, I don't know… they seem to be going strong. I mean compared to her other relationships." She shrugged.

"Yeah, honey, and let me tell you why none of them last, including with your daddykinz. It's because she is still hoping that one day, that man over there—" Lilith directed Clary's attention to a man over by the dessert table. He was almost unrecognizable in a suit but, Clary knew him as her boss for the past few months, Luke.

"—will come for her… no pun intended." Lilith finished. Then with a pop of her hip and smirk on her face she added, "Well, maybe." With a wink.

Clary rolled her eyes. "She says they're old friends."

Her aunt lolled her head to look at Clary doubtfully, an air of arrogance rolling off of her. "Just watch this." She mouthed, and then strutted her way over to Luke.

As another waiter past, Clary took a glass of champagne from the tray. She watched her aunt approach Luke across the room. The woman chatted with him for probably a total of a minute before wrapping her arms around his neck and crushing her lips to his. Luke quickly placed his hands on her hips, though it looked like just for balance more than anything.

Clary felt her jaw drop and instantly scanned the room for her mother's reaction. Jocelyn was chatting with people Clary didn't recognize, Stephan by her side. She found her just in time to catch her doing a double take at Luke and Lilith, her face one of embarrassment and anger.

Jocelyn immediately stormed off for the restroom area. She could hear her shouting something about Lilith always seeking attention and trying to make things about her. Jocelyn paused to surely give Clary's dad another earful before, making her way into the other corridor. Stephan, of course, scampered after her.

Aunt Lilith sweetly patted Luke's cheek and then sauntered off back to Clary. She wiped the edges of her mouth removing any smeared lipstick. "See, that's what I call jealously." Lilith clarified, obviously impressed with her-self.

Clary still narrowed her eyes in skepticism. "I don't know… I'm still not convinced. She is right. You _do_ like being the center of attention." She pointed out.

Lilith cupped her breasts, shimmying them up higher on her chest. "Well, honey, who doesn't?" She smirked dangerously and began to walk away.

"Me!" Clary yelled and raised her hand. "Though, apparently, no one took that into consideration." She mumbled and dropped her arm limp to her side.

Lilith turned back and gave her a pity pout. She glimpsed to her side. "Here." Her aunt grabbed not just a glass off the tray but, the whole bottle of champagne.

The server tried to object but both women ignored him. Clary took the bottle gratefully, even though she could already feel herself swaying on her feet. Lilith wondered off into the dance floor of Clary's friends. That woman was kind of the female version of Jace, now that she thought about it.

Speak of the devil… Jace casually strolled up next to her, his own glass of champagne in hand. "Well, I see why you were against this whole thing now." He mused.

Clary took another swig from her bottle. "Yep, when both sides of my world collide, it's not pretty." She nodded.

"So, did your ex- boy toy bring you comfort, then?" Jace lightly inquired acting like he didn't even need her validation.

Clary frowned at him confused. "Yeah! But not in the way you think, perv." She slurred and poked his chest. "I just needed someone to talk to…" She finished with a mumble.

Jace shifted closer to her, their arms grazing. "Well, do I get to know your secrets too?" He asked, his voice lower and husky. Clary cranked her chin up to give him a proper eye of scrutiny. She wavered backward and Jace lightly caught her elbow to keep her from falling.

After a moment, Jace guessed she deemed him worthy. She let out a heavy sigh. "My dad's fiancé is pregnant." She admitted.

Unlike Simon, Jace seemed unfazed by the news. "Congratulations." He told her without missing a beat.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She said sarcastically. "Never considered I would add 'big sister' to my list of accomplishments." She drawled.

"Yeah, life's a bitch with the unexpected. I mean it's your birthday and just look at this shit show." He and Clary both watched the group of adults arguing in the corner, centered mainly on her parents and their significant others.

"Oh, now, see this was expected." Clary laughed and raised the bottle to her lips. "Ugh, having divorced parents is the worst. You're lucky your mom is dead." She told him humorously. Yet, her whole body stilled at the realization of what she had just said.

As soon as the words were out, Clary regretted them. She slowly brought down the bottle from her lips not even have taken a drink. "Jace, I—" She started to correct herself.

Jace just shook his head cutting her off. "Thanks." He gave her a bitter, fake smile. Before Clary could say anything else, he clinked his glass to her bottle and walked away.

Clary dropped her head into her hand and cursed. Just then, a guy she gotten to know from school came up and dragged her to the dance floor. She joined her friends for several minutes, spinning around the dance floor. Or, you know, stumbling. After not long, however, she scanned the room for Jace once again. She spotted him head down and hands in his pockets, on his way out the door.

Jace breathed in the warm fresh air outside the plaza as he waited for the valet to return his car. Not a minute later, the attendant brought him his keys and Jace made his way toward the truck parked down the sidewalk.

"Are you leaving?" Came a familiar, twinkling voice from behind him.

Jace didn't bother stop or turn around. "Looks that way!" He hollered and shook his keys in the air so she could see.

"Jace stop!" She shouted.

He let out a deep exhale and stubbornly turned around. She was standing there awkwardly, just out from under the pavilion, fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"I'm sorry, okay? Don't be mad at me. It was stupid, it doesn't matter. I didn't mean it that way. I've had too much to drink. You know I'm not that kind of person." Clary's apology and excuses sounded pathetic to even her own ears.

"Well, your right! It _doesn't matter._ " Jace agreed and turned back to his car, angrily throwing the door open. But… He wasn't even mad at her, not really. When it came to mentions of his mother, it wasn't anger he felt. He didn't know how to explain it. It was just an uncomfortable feeling that creeped under his skin and gnawed at him.

"Jace…" She pleaded.

Maybe it was the crack in her voice as she spoke his name or the obvious desperation that it carried but, Jace paused and slowly gazed back at her. Her eyes were now glassy with unshed tears and her arms wrapped around each other as if holding herself together. Oddly it was now Jace that felt guilty.

Slowly Clary began to shake her head. "You know what? I lied. I am that kind of person. I am a horrible person Jace! I mean who could even say something like that?!" She rambled. Lines of tears rolled down her flushed cheeks as she tightly closed her eyes.

"Don't Clary… Don't do that to yourself, okay. She _is_ dead. And after seeing the mess your family is becoming, I probably am better off." Jace's voice was flat, just above a whisper. He still gripped the open door of his truck.

"No, no, no, no!" Sniffling and hiccuping Clary rushed over to him, completely ignoring his previous insult.

Jace was taken back as she softly clung to the material of his shirt with both hands, his tensed posture automatically settling.

Her large and bright eyes bore up at him. "Jace, listen, regardless of how it happened or how long ago it happened, you still lost your mom… That's always going to matter." She told him earnestly. "My family may annoy the hell out of me but, I would never want to lose them." She continued, bowing her head against his chest. "Right now, I would do anything for you to have her back." She murmured, on the verge of sobs.

Although, she was the one apologizing to him, Jace felt his insides crumble for the poor girl. He shoved back the truck door, effectively slamming it shut so he could envelop her in his arms. Clary wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, falling into his embrace.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…" She whispered into his chest.

"Shh, I know, babe. I'm not mad." He comfortingly promised her. Jace rested his lips atop her head. Her curls tickling his face but he didn't mind. Clary cried silently into his chest as he soothingly stroked his fingers through the tendrils of her hair. He had never held her like this. In fact, Jace had never held anyone like this. Quietly, peacefully, just for comfort. But strange enough, she fit. She fit perfectly against the curves of his body and the fold of his arms.

Jace grazed his knuckles cautiously down the side of her neck. Clary gasped quietly and a chill ran down her body. The movement was enough to break him of some trance he didn't even know he was in. He placed a hand on each of her shoulders and stepped back away from her. "You should probably get back to your party…" He mentioned to her in a mild words.

She didn't look up at him, perhaps she was embarrassed. She only nodded slightly and turned on her heel without any words. She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she hurried back into the building. His eyes following after her, even once she was out of sight.

* * *

 **Wapish! *whipping sound* I think we all know that Jace is crushing hard at this point.**

 **Clary, however, well, she doesn't _hate_ him anymore. But how cute was their bonding moment there at the end! Seems Clary has got some big walls up of her own and maybe with Jace is somewhere she can feel safe. **

**Also, Simon and Clary. Maybe Exes but always BFFLS 3**

 **Review with your likes, dislikes... your hopes and dreams, etc. all that good stuff :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Jace slurped up the leftover milk of his cereal, lost in the lyrics that played through his headphones. The sudden smack on the back of his head nearly made him spill a spoonful of cheerios down his shirt. A small hand reached out in front of him and took the pop tarts that lay on a paper towel. Clary jerked on the headphone cord effectively pulling out both of his earbuds.

"Try to eat my pop tarts again and I will burn your collection of playboy calendars." She threatened menacingly. Clary leaned in closer to his face just to show off her pop tart as she took a large chomp of it.

"Come on pretty boy, don't make us late." She sang and danced around him to the front door.

Jace smiled to himself and swiftly grabbed his backpack to follow her. He glanced to the key hook on the wall and wasn't surprised to see his truck keys gone. Clary typically headed out before him, always grabbing his keys to start the truck herself.

Jace shuffled down the front steps and got in the truck parked out front. Clary sat in the passenger seat, already quietly sketching. Jace pulled out and they drove to school in silence. Once they parked, Clary snapped her sketchbook closed and bounced out the door. He followed casually behind her as they walked up to the building. The pack of gum poking out the back pocket of her jeans caught his eye. He snagged it out of her pocket and stole a piece, offering one to her as well without a word. She took it and Jace slid it back into her pocket.

Once they got inside they both went separate ways, neither bothering to say goodbye. They did not usually see each other again till fourth period. A couple weeks into the school year they found out they had Calculus and World History at opposite times. They decided it was easier to trade notes and books in between the bell. It gave them a head start on notes and less to carry. So as Clary lounged against her locker talking to a fellow classmate, Jace wordlessly came up and traded his book for hers. Clary didn't even look at him or break conversation. It was just the comfortable routine in which they had fallen.

Come lunch time an hour later, Clary dropped her tray at her usual spot. Isabelle sat to her left and Jace to her right. This year it seemed there had been a merge of their friends. They all now sat next to each other at one long table. Clary pretty much chalked it up to Isabelle dating Jonathan although he graduated last year along with Gabriel, Aline, and Eric.

"Oh, hi there. Your aunt's a slut." Isabelle told her as soon as she sat down.

Clary looked around awkwardly then gave her a hesitant smile. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Guess what I just found out? Jonathan slept with Lilly after your birthday party!" She shouted angrily.

Clary chuckled as she passed her chocolate milk over to Jace. "Oh that cougar, God love her."

Isabelle scoffed and tossed the curtain of her hair over her shoulder. "Laugh it up, Clarissa. Just wait till it's your boyfriend she's banging in the broom closet."

"Ew," Clary furrowed her brows. Jace reached over and dropped a handful of pink starburst on her tray. According to him, he was too manly to be seen eating something pink so he typically gave them to Clary. "Okay but, you and Jonathan were broken up and still are, I thought?" She questioned.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Not since last Friday. We decided to give things another try. We came clean about everything and said we would forgive and forget. But… he shared things I'm thinking now I would rather not know."

"Yeah, well, that was a weird night." Clary said dismissively, remembering the awkward moment she and Jace had shared. She was glad that neither of them had brought it up again since.

"Hey everyone!"

Clary glanced up, hearing a small voice. There were two freshman girls standing at the end of the table. She immediately recognized them as Emma and Cecily. They were both petite and thin but with an athletic build as they both played on the girls' soccer team.

"What can we do for you ladies?" Simon asked them, pretending to be suave. Clary could hear Jace snort next to her.

Will looked down the table and gave him a skeptical look. "Careful, Lewis, that's my sister." He stated smartly.

Will's sister, Cecily, laughed and tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear. A clipboard was gripped in her other hand. Emma just smirked with her arms crossed. Wisps of hair framed her face, escaping the bun of her dirty-blonde hair.

"We're taking a poll." Cecily spoke and passed on the clipboard to Sebastian.

"The school board is thinking of joining the rest of the private schools and instating uniforms." Emma explained, sounding ambivalent.

Jace chuckled and stretched his arms to cup the back of his head. "Sounds good! Less work for me." He said with a shrug.

Clary scoffed. Her feelings were the raging opposite. "We can't be made to wear the same thing every day! What happened to individuality and self-expression?" She shouted.

Jessamine passed the clipboard over to Jace but Clary quickly snatched it from him. She scribbled her name under the 'Against' column. As well as Jace's name and Simon's and Tessa's and…

Isabelle ripped the clipboard from her fingers. "We can sign our own names, thank you." She chided.

Clary gave an apologetic smile and turned back to scold Jace. The words came up short on the tip of her tongue as she saw he was preoccupied playing a sort of hands footsie with Jessamine. However, she quickly brushed aside the uncomfortable feeling it gave her.

"Earth to Clary…" Simon pressed. Clary turned her head giving him her full attention.

"So have you decided to give in and be my homecoming date?" He asked her humorously.

Out of nowhere, Jace cut in answering for her. "She would probably rather watch romantic comedies in her pajamas all night."

Simon glared at him but Clary just shrugged. "Well, he's not wrong." She agreed.

"However!..." Clary quickly added before Simon could pout too hard. "If all goes as planned with the tickets, we will be attending the concert instead." She cheesed and tossed a starburst at him.

After the bell rang, Jace scooped up Clary's empty tray with his own before she even had a chance.

Clary trudged through the door when they arrived home later that day. Jace was just a step behind her. She tossed her satchel onto the floor and fell back onto the couch with a sigh. Jace headed straight for the pantry. Typical male teenager. She could hear him quietly munching in the kitchen and peeked over the couch back to observe him. He had one hand buried in a chip bag and the other was scrolling through his phone. He must have felt hers eyes on him because he looked over to her. With no shame, he sent her a swift wink and returned to his phone.

Clary popped up on her elbows. "So, you and Jessamine seemed _cozy_ today." She told him casually.

"Thank you for the progress report, lieutenant." He mocked her.

Clary narrowed her eyes and climbed over the couch. She strutted into the kitchen and jumped up to sit on the counter. "Just saying. Didn't think it was good for your reputation?" She teased him smugly.

Jace chuckled and smirked at her. "What kind of reputation do you think I have exactly?" He asked. Clary simply shrugged.

"She's got a thing for me." He explained to her, referring back to Jessamine.

"Yeah but who doesn't?" Clary defended without thinking.

"Oh, so does that include you then?" Jace wondered as he quickly jumped on her misspoken words. He stood up from his chair leaning closer to her on the counter.

"Not in this lifetime, Herondale." She immediately refuted.

Jace looked down thoughtful for a moment. "What percentage of chance is that equivalent to?" He prodded, playing dumb.

Clary laughed. "My question here was—are you kind of _with_ her now?" She elaborated.

Jace just looked at her confused but then cocked his head and smiled. "You know very well that I'm never ' _with_ ' anybody. But… just dating wise, yeah, she is probably the girl that currently receives most of my attention."

Clary cocked her head and grinned to match Jace, mocking him. "Do you _consciously_ always phrase your words in the most conceited way possible?" She questioned.

He reached up and pinched her cheek. "Only to you, cause' I know you love it so much." Jace replied sarcastically. His voice mimicked her patronizing tone.

Clary slapped his hand away. "Jace and Jess. How adorable!" She clasped her hands together in pretend excitement, hoping to get under his skin.

Jace sat back down and pretended to pout. "Awe, what? You don't like her?"

Clary snorted. "Uhm, she's kind of a bitch?" She spoke as if it was obvious.

Jace gave her an incredulous expression. "So are you!" He argued.

Clary replied, her voice once again patronizing. "Only to you, cause' I know you love it so much." She leaned over and poked Jace hard in the cheek. He quick snatched her hand and tried to bite it as she squealed and fought to pull it back. She uselessly fell off the counter with Jace practically pulling her into his lap.

"Uhm, Hello, you two!" Jocelyn's voice rang from the other side of the room.

Clary immediately halted her giggles and hard yanked her fist out of Jace's grip. Her mother looked fully done up in sleek black knee length dress with matching pumps. Her hair was pinned up in a twisted bun with soft waves falling out and around her face. She was wearing more makeup than usual and was in the midst of trying to get her other earing in.

"What are you guys doing? Stephan is going to be here soon and we all need to be ready." Jocelyn urgently informed them.

"Are we having that fancy dinner thing tonight? I thought it was on Thursday." Clary drawled, seeming none so much concerned as her mother.

"It is Thursday." Jace offered nonchalant.

"Oh! Sweet, my show is on tonight." Clary announced as she dug in the chip bag.

Jace funneled more chips in his mouth. "Which one?" He asked.

"The one with—"

"Excuse me!" Jocelyn fast cut Clary off, having enough of their banter. "Get dressed." She hissed before storming back to her bedroom.

"Yeah, Clary, stop distracting me!" Jace jokingly shouted and stood abruptly. He shouldered past her and jogged up the stairs.

At dinner the four of them sat around a white-linen clothed table, eating quietly. Stephan took them to a high end French restaurant. Clary and Jace spent the whole car ride there whispering in the back about what the special occasion could be.

"Are you really eating that?" Jace asked with a repulsed expression.

Clary paused mid-bite. "Yeah? It's escargot. It's a delicacy." She was confused by what he could find so grotesque.

"You do know that you're eating snails, right?" He clarified.

"Yes. But, I'm more mature and cultured than you so, I'm fine with it." She replied with a shrug.

Just as Jace was about to bite back, Stephan cleared his throat. Jocelyn immediately sat up properly like she was expecting this.

"I just want to say that, it really has been a great year for all of us, I think. Moving in together was a big leap but I think it worked out well for our family." Stephan said pleasantly as he looked around the table at all of them. He reached over and took Jocelyn's hand in his. He took a moment to look down nervously before he continued. "So with that in mind, I think it's about time we make things official…" Stephan reached inside his jacket and produced a small black ring box. He opened it and set it down in front of Jocelyn's plate.

Clary couldn't see the ring. She was too busy scrutinizing her mother's expression. Throughout his whole little speech, she wore a radiant smile. However, as soon as the ring was placed in front of her, it changed. For others, they probably wouldn't even have noticed but, Clary could see that her eyes relaxed and the muscles of her cheeks tightened, forcing her smile.

Was the ring ugly? She wouldn't expect Stephan to have good taste. Clary leaned over to peak at the box. Tucked between a velvet fold was an elegant, solitaire diamond. Simple and beautiful, just how Jocelyn liked it. Yet, just before Clary could further her concern, her mother through her arms around Stephan in a tight embrace. Clary sat back in her chair as Jocelyn kissed the man and told him "Yes." Perhaps, she was just seeing what she wanted to.

"Congratulations." Jace voiced.

Clary whipped her head to appraise him. He lounged back now, an elbow draped over his chair back. He seemed neither thrilled nor angry just a pleasantly, stoic mask. He looked at her now and raised an eyebrow. She could feel that her own face was one of furrowed confusion.

Clary wasn't quite sure what she expected, really. She hadn't considered the thought that this day might actually come. This meant things were no longer temporary. This wasn't just another one of her mother's phases. Stephan _would_ be her step-dad and Jace…

"Honey, are you alright?" Jocelyn asked her, still smiling with excitement.

Clary swallowed hard and forced a smile. "Yes. Congratulations. Cheers." She reassured her mother and held up her glass of water.

Jace and Clary both finished their meals quietly. The car ride was relatively silent, as well, and once they returned home everyone parted to their respected rooms. Talk about awkward…

Clary kicked her door shut and threw her heels to the bottom of her closet. She shuffled around a moment, lost in thought, before peeling off her dress in trade for a t-shirt and pajama pants. She twisted her hair into a bun and lay down with her headphones and sketchbook. The eyes she drew were deep and fierce. They were full of mischief and something she couldn't describe but, they felt warm. As the portrait came together she finished it with a pair of masculine, soft lips, parted just enough to see the chip of a tooth.

Suddenly, she slammed the book closed and chucked it to the floor. She grasped her pencil in both hands, snapping it in two, before throwing the pieces against the wall. The red head flopped to her back, letting the music drown her. In a quick decision, she jerked out her headphones and went to the door. She patted just across the hall and gently rapped on Jace's door.

"Jace?" She tried to politely inquire. There was no answer. "Could he really be asleep, already?" She whispered aloud to herself.

Deciding that she didn't care, she proceeded to bang her flat palm against the door. "Jace!" After no reply she simply took it upon herself to enter.

She opened the door to find an empty room. "Jace…" She looked around wearily. Maybe, he had left.

"I'm out here!" She heard his voice. Surprisingly it came from across the room, outside the open window. Clary poked her head out into the dark and looked up. There on the roof ledge above her sat Jace, a cigar poised between his fingers.

"Did you really climb up there to smoke on the roof? That seems incredibly dumb and dangerous." She commented.

"Do you want to come up?" He smiled and asked her knowingly.

"Duh." She responded and swiftly ducked back inside. She skirted over to his dresser and rummaged through them till she found a sweatshirt. After she slipped it on, though it drowned her, Clary climbed through the window onto the small roof ledge. She looked up and Jace already had a hand stretched down to her.

She locked her small fingers around his wrist and the other hand clung to his forearm for extra support. Her feet kicked up along the brick siding as Jace seemed to pull her weight up with ease.

"Don't drop me!" She squealed through her nervous giggles.

Jace chuckled and wrapped his other arm around her back, once she was high enough, and she fell safely next to him. Clary sat up and tucked her knees up close to her. She stared in excitement at the cityscape around them.

Jace just gazed at her a moment, watching her eyes dance along the buildings and sky. She then looked to him grinning. "What?" She asked him blushing.

"You're cute when you're excited." He remarked softly.

"New perspectives excite me. It's an artist thing." She explained.

Jace hummed and ran a finger down her spine. "Hmm, I wonder what else excites you."

Clary shivered and laughed as she knocked her shoulder against his.

"Nice sweatshirt by the way. It looks about the size of your entire body." He humorously pointed out.

Clary wrapped the baggy sleeves around herself. "It's pretty soft." She mentioned.

"I expect that back, by the way." He informed her. The girl just grinned and subtly inhaled the fabric. Jace raised his eyebrows and barked a laugh. "Do I smell good?" He questioned.

"You don't smell _bad_." She countered.

"Hmm, good to know." Jace nodded and past her his cigar. She pushed up her sleeves and took it from him. They relaxed next to each other in comfortable silence for several minutes.

"So… I guess it is official. They're getting hitched." Clary murmured. Jace nodded in agreement.

"How do you feel about that?" She questioned in a small voice.

Jace furrowed his brow and pondered for a moment. "Well, I suppose as far as step-sisters go, it could be worse." He mused.

He turned to look at her just as she blew a trio of smoke rings against his face. "I could have told you that." She boasted with a grin.

Jace sighed and reclined back on his hands. "And what about me?" He retorted.

Clary shrugged. "Eh." She offered and past the cigar back to him. Jace reached up and tugged at hood of her sweatshirt. She squeaked and fell back against him. "Okay, you're only terrible sometimes!" She corrected.

Jace let her go and sat up, putting out the cigar next to him. "I guess I wouldn't expect to get much else out of you." He told her.

Clary sat up too and scrutinized him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked shrewdly, her face resting close to his shoulder.

"Just that you're probably the only person I've met that's more stubborn than me." Jace enlightened her and brought his hand up to nudge her chin.

"No I'm not!" She quipped. It only made Jace grin wider as she proved his point. Clary bit her lip to keep her growing smile. She knew she really couldn't argue that with him. She stared blinking back at him, and his grin. His eyes seemed to move all around her face.

The next moment Jace exhaled and clapped his hands together. "Alright, time for bed." He insisted. In one swoop of his legs he launched himself off the roof and landed with a thud on the one below them.

"Your turn! Nice and easy." He voiced up to her.

Clary gripped the roof siding and turned around going feet first. She could feel Jace grab onto her for support. She lowered herself down, her body sliding down his till her feet were safely planted.

All of a sudden, it seemed Jace had lost his footing as he swayed backward into the open air. "Jace!" Clary instinctively grasped the front of his shirt and yanked him back, his body now pinning her against the windowsill. Yet, Jace was snickering above her.

Clary gasped as she realized he hadn't been actually falling. "That was a dirty trick!" She cried. She slapped his chest and shoved him away from her before ducking in the window.

Jace swung in after her, still laughing. "I just wanted to see if you would save me." He defended.

"Well I've learned, next time, to let you fall!" She threatened. "And I'm keeping this sweatshirt." She told him as she bounded out his door.

"Night babe!" Jace sang to her. Before she could close her door, he did spot the pleased smirk she was trying to conceal.

 **Okayyyyyyy soooo feel like its been awhile since I updated. I've actually had this chapter done for awhile but was gonna do a double update yet I'm procrastinating on the next chapter and keep writing other chapters instead... ANYWAYS. Thought I might as well get this up here. Nothing super exciting unless you love the little moments like moi, then lots of feels:) But for those readers who enjoy more action, angst, and smut... Sit tight cause there is plenty coming!**


	13. Chapter 13

Clary walked into the gallery beaming with excitement. This was the big day. She had been prepping for this art show all summer. She made sure each piece of her display was to perfection. The Idris Art Institute was the top art and design university in New York. To be granted the scholarship today would be a dream. She had been working toward it for the past three years. Clary breathed in the scent of charcoal, ceramic, oil paints... As intimidating as it could be, she still enjoyed viewing all the talent the other participants had to offer. Art is a universal language.

"Is this the right area, darling?" Valentine asked, gracefully stepping up beside her.

"Yeah, daddy, the displays are just around that corner." She explained. Valentine had accompanied her today. Jocelyn had a big meeting out of town that conflicted. Her mother had offered to cancel but, Clary insisted that it was not a big deal and she had already seen the pieces anyway. Still… Ironic.

Valentine excused himself to say hello to a former acquaintance just as Clary spied a former one of hers. Unfortunately, it was one that had brought no good substance to her life.

"Clary! Long time, no see! How have you been?" The girl asked politely. Clary, however, had never been one for fake pleasantries.

"Better than you I hope. Can I do something for you?" She replied bluntly.

The brunette pursed her lips and smirked. "Oh, I just wanted to wish you luck. I'm a volunteer here and actually set up your display myself." She smiled kindly. Yet, the smile made Clary's stomach turn at the sickly sweet sight of it.

Tatiana was a couple years older than Clary and now a student of 'IAI' herself. Before she went off to college, they had attended the same summer art camp, multiple times. On top of that, her father worked just under Valentine. She had set her narrowed sights on Clary after her art work repeatedly received more recognition than her own. Jealously is cruel thing and Tatiana was the epitome of it.

"Tatiana, I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure why you have all of a sudden decided to be nice to me. For the first time ever, I might add. But, I'm just going to play along and say thanks." Clary gave her a complacent smile.

Tatiana snickered and placed her hands on hips. "Enjoy." She winked and walked away. But, her tawny green eyes seemed to twinkle like she had a secret.

Clary huffed out a breath and made toward the corridor, to the exhibit hall. She recognized a slender girl with soft brown hair, coming the other direction. "Sophie!" She called out. She was another friend Clary had met in the art community. She went over to the girl who seemed a little flustered.

"How are you? It's been way too long! Did you get a chance to see my display? I'm headed over there now." Clary gushed.

Sophie smiled politely but seemed a bit more shy and uncomfortable than usual. "Uh, yeah, I did. It definitely was a new perspective." She complimented.

"Do you think I have a shot at the scholarship?" Clary knew she sounded desperate but, this was important to her and she just could contain herself.

Sophie cast her stare to the ground, avoiding eye contact. "Well, I think that quality wise the pieces are well done. You know, I'm just not sure about the overall controversial theme of the display…" She tried to explain.

Clary gave her a dubious expression. "Since when is surrealism considered controversial?" She questioned with a timid laugh.

"Well, protest art usually is…" Sophie replied.

Clary stepped back in surprised and crossed her arms. "What exactly am I protesting?" She asked, trying to conceal her growing agitation.

Just then, Madame Penhallow, the director of the greater art department, approached them. She looked none too pleased.

"Excuse me." Sophie quickly said her farewell.

"A word Miss Morgenstern?" Madame Penhallow began.

Clary swallowed the lump in her throat. Her anxiety was steadily increasing. What could Sophie have been talking about?

Madame Penhallow's voice was hushed and clipped. "Miss Morgenstern, I don't know what kind of message you were trying to send or if this was some sort of attempt to 'stand out' amongst the other students but, I can assure you—the school is not interested in this kind of propaganda."

All the chatter of the room fell silent on Clary's ears. Even Madame Penhallow's voice faded away. Something was definitely wrong. Without a word, Clary shoved past the director and rushed through the gallery in search of her display.

"Miss Morgenstern!" The director yelled, appalled. She stormed after her.

Clary turned to the corner I found a large crowd swarming a particular area. She rushed up, nudging and elbowing people out of her to find the front. As she burst through the line, Clary could practically feel her jaw hit the floor. There was her display alright. Seven charcoal cityscapes, arranged in just the way she had specified. Only one thing was wrong—blood red paint was slathered all over them with vulgar slurs and profanity. Worst of all was the large focus piece in the center. It read 'IAI can go to hell!' Well… No wonder people were displeased.

"Darling… I'm not quite sure I get it." Valentine voice came from next to her. He was studying the drawings, a finger placed to his lips and an eyebrow raised. He never did 'quite get it' when it came to art…

Clary stared at him, astonished. "There is nothing to get, Dad! Someone vandalized my display!" She shouted in outrage. "Ah…" Valentine sighed and nodded as if that made more sense…

Clary rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She heard the clacking sound of approaching heels and looked up to Madame Penhallow storming through the crowd. She raced over to the suited woman and began to plead for understanding.

"Madame Penhallow, I can explain. This is not my display! I mean it is! But it's not!" Clary stuttered trying to get the words out over the rising anxiety in her chest. "There should be no paint is what I am trying to say! Someone else put that there. I—My work was sabotaged!" She shrieked. Clary felt firm hands press against her forearms. It was her father trying to delicately hint that she needed to lower her voice.

The director pursed her lips and folded her arms as she continued to examine Clary's display. Just then Tatiana poked her head in from the crowd. "What's going on over here?" She asked, still sounding too sweet.

Clary, who again had her head bowed and was massaging her temporals, mumbled a curt explanation. "My piece was vandalized."

"I don't believe so, I set this display myself, Madame Penhallow. Everything is just how we received it." Tatiana explained to the director.

Hearing those words clicked something together in Clary's mind. No. She wouldn't.

Feeling like she was moving in slow motion, Clary dropped her hand and cast her face of shock over to Tatiana. One look at her now and Clary knew... "You did this." She accused her with a flat voice.

"Miss Morgenstern, that is an awful big accusation to bring up against one of IAI's own." The Director quickly interjected. Clary just continued to glare at the dark haired, beaked nosed, Tatiana.

"Clary... I know that we have had our differences in the past but I would never." Tatiana defended, none to convincingly to Clary.

Clary was seeing red. "Listen, you bit—"

"Clarissa." Valentine warned and tightened his grip on her. Yet, Tatiana seemed to be concealing a smirk as she snuck away.

"Ms. Penhallow. My people will be in touch." Her fathered offered in parting to the director and tried to usher Clary away. She shook him off and stepped back up to the tall slender woman.

"Madame Penhallow... May I call you Jia?" Clary smiled hesitantly. She was taking a tip from Jace's playbook of charm.

Madame Penhallow's brow furrowed deeper. "No." Was her stern reply.

Clary swallowed. "Fair enough. Look, I have wanted to go to this school since I was a little girl. It's where my mother and grandfather went. I would never do something like this. You—" The Director raised her hand cutting Clary's speech short.

"Miss Morgenstern, we will look into this matter later. As for the time being, I am having your display removed. I'm sure you can understand why." Madame Penhallow sneered with a raised eyebrow. "Pity, however. Talent wise, I think a scholarship would have been well earned." She tisked and turned on her heel, strutting away.

Clary felt her heart contract. She wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or utter disappointment. She looked around as volunteers promptly came to dismantle her already trashed pieces. It felt like all her muscles were crumbling inside her.

"Clarissa," Valentine started but, his daughter swiftly cut him off. "Just take me home." She ordered, her voice breaking at the end.

Clary dragged herself through the door of her home and kicked the door back with her foot. "It went fucking super for anyone who cares!" She angrily shouted, her voice full of sarcasm.

There was no answer. "That's what I thought." She spoke aloud assuming no one was home. She trudged into kitchen and sat down. The drumming of her fingers on the counter resounded throughout the room. Clary pouted and let her eyes wander about. She was trying to decide where to go from here. The scholarship was a bust and her 'barely there already' reputation was basically trashed. What a great way to kick off a career. Her only potential hope was Jocelyn. On the car ride home, Valentine and Clary had gotten in touch with her. Her mother was well respected in the art industry of New York. After, Clary explained what happened, she simply hoped Jocelyn vouching for her would be enough to sweep up this mess.

Clary sighed and raked a hand through her curls. She needed something... Something to distract her brain... She whistled innocently as she strolled around the kitchen island. Purposefully, she slid her fingertips up under the edge of the counter. A moment later, and just as expected, her fingers bumped into a metal piece and it clattered to the floor.

Clary stepped back, observing the tiny key that now lay on the floor. "Oops! Could that be the liquor cabinet key that mom keeps secretly magnetized under the counter?" She spoke aloud to herself. "How clumsy of me!... Oh, well, it's out now might as well use it." The sneaky red-head swooped up the silver key and pranced over to the cabinet with a triumphant smile.

"Ooooh, what have we here? Jocelyn has been stocking up on the wine it appears. Something tells me she won't miss a bottle." She mused, while inspecting the different choices of alcohol. "Clary, would you care for a bottle of Pinot Noir? Don't mind if I do, Clary." She snickered to herself as she took a bottle and glass to the counter.

Just as she turned around a voice entered the room startling her. "Hey, Clare Bear, didn't here you get in." Stephan greeted.

Clary jumped back and pressed the bottle to her heart in surprised. "Damnit, Stephan. You scared me." As she rummaged through the utensil drawer in search of a wine opener, she couldn't help but notice that Stephan was covered in only a towel around his waist. He was built very similar to Jace. He had the same tanned skin, long torso, broad shoulders... but, just a little hairier and pudgier... Still, props to Jocelyn.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have seen any toe-nail clippers around here anywhere, have you?" Stephan asked as he searched through the junk drawer of the desk.

Clary internally gagged as she popped open the cork. Stephan looked up at her, seeming to finally realize what she was doing, and frowned. "Hey, kiddo, what are you doing?"

Clary leveled eyes with him as she poured her glass. "Drinking." She stated bluntly.

Stephan shifted awkwardly. "I don't think your mother would really approve of that, honey." His statement sounded more like a suggestion. No wonder Jace has always gotten away with things.

Daring him to stop her, Clary continued to stare him down as she put the glass to her lips and drank from it. She set the glass down again and sighed as if her dying thirst had just been quenched. His move.

Stephan stuttered a little caught off guard. He had never had to actually parent her before. However, before he had to the chance to say anything, the front door opened and the sound of heels came prancing down the hallway.

"Clary! Guess what I got? Oh—" Isabelle's singing voice stop abruptly as soon she caught eye full of Stephan. "Hello, Mr. Herondale! Well... Perhaps I should come over more often."

Clary hid behind the rim of her wine glass, hoping to drown out the sounds of Isabelle obviously flirting with a parent.

Stephan blushed and ran a hand through his damp blond curls. A gesture him and Jace shared. "I'm sorry, I just got out of the shower. Excuse me, ladies." He quickly ducked around Isabelle, his issue with Clary completely forgotten. Either that or he just really didn't care.

Isabelle came up and laid her purse on the counter. "Ow, ow. Think I just found my new dad crush." She said with a wink.

"Awe, I'm sure Maia's father will be so disappointed." Clary humored her.

Isabelle stuck out her tongue but then, her expression dropped. She suddenly looked bored and completely disapproving. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

Clary raised the glass to her lips once again. "Having a pity party." She curtly replied.

Isabelle frowned, and her eyes were full as if she immediately understood. "Did you not get the scholarship?" Her voice was tentative and soft.

But, Clary immediately brushed it off. "I don't want to talk about it."

With a sigh, Isabelle picked herself up and smiled. "Well, then I have something to cheer you up! The boy's Jerseys! For us all to wear tonight." She announced. "Okay, let's see. Magnus has requested Alec's. Tessa gets Will's, whether she likes it or not. Simon refuses to wear one. So, that leaves Jace and Sebastian for us. Which one do you want?"

Clary leaned forward and put a finger to her lips pretending to ponder. "Hmm. Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Neither." She finished.

At that comment, Isabelle swiftly turned on her 'Boss Bitch' mode and pointed a finger at Clary. "You will perk up tonight missy or so help me I will leave your ass here!" Before Clary could cut in to add that that was exactly what she wanted, Isabelle raised her voice. "And I'm not letting that happen either!"

Clary huffed and pouted. Isabelle was like a second mother sometimes. The dark haired girl smiled again and threw a Jersey at Clary. She held it up and read 'VERLAC' across the back.

"Take Seb's. He will like it. And I'll just wear Jace's." Isabelle decided.

Clary grabbed her wine class and head upstairs with Isabelle just behind. "You should auction off Jace's once we get there. Make some money." She proposed with a laugh.

"Not a bad idea. By the way, can I do your hair?"

"If you must." Clary sighed. Behind her Isabelle clapped her hands in excitement.


	14. Chapter 14

Halftime at the football games was always chaos. People from both schools all flocked to small concessions. Filling themselves with refreshments and taking a break to socialize while the band performed and the players regrouped. Clary liked football and she liked the atmosphere of the games too. The school spirit was nice to be apart of. Plus, she was drunk so the chaos didn't bother her.

Isabelle had put Clary's hair up in handlebar piggy tails, tied with blue ribbons for 'school spirit'. It made her look even younger than she already did. One or two people had already poked fun at her but, Clary didn't care. Isabelle always liked to play dress up with Clary like she was a human doll and somewhere along the line she just got used to it.

As the players walked back to the field, Clary and her friends stood along the gate with other students, cheering them on.

Jace shoved his head back into his helmet, now damp with sweat. In his mind, he was going over plays and analyzing the other teams tactics. They had been neck and neck the whole first half but, he wasn't worried. As they entered the field Jace looked over to the cheering fans along the fence line and spotted a red-head in pigtails. He immediately smiled, unable to help it and was glad that the helmet covered his face. He saw that Clary was waving to someone and showing off the Jersey she wore. He recognized the number on front as Sebastian's. The muscle in his jaw jumped slightly and he wondered who was wearing his. Behind Clary, Isabelle caught Jace's eye. She was waving to get his attention. In her hand was a small wad of cash and the girl eagerly pointed down the gate. Jace was slightly confused till he saw a middle-aged, blonde, trophy wife that he didn't even recognize, wearing his Jersey number. Jace shook his head and chuckled to himself. He waved at the woman and she screamed for him even louder as he took to the field.

Some time later, the gang walked out under the bleachers, abandoning the game. They had already headed into overtime and there were mere seconds on the clock but, St. Xavior was down a touchdown. Clary and her friends paused in a loose huddle, in no hurry to leave just yet. Clary took this as prime opportunity for another drink. She reached into the front of her shirt and removed a silver flask that was tucked into her sports bra.

Simon looked surprised. "And I thought, Magnus was the magician." Clary just smiled back and took a gulp of the vodka.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "She is self- medicating." She explained.

Clary offered the flask to Simon and he took it with a nod of thanks before stooping lower so no one would see.

Isabelle glanced over to Tessa who now held Will's sweatshirt in her hands. "Why did you take it off already? Don't you want a picture with him?" Isabelle interrogated. Just then a buzzer sounded and the announcer declared the other team's victory.

Tessa blushed. "Well, see, I want to wear it but you know he didn't really ask me to and I mean they just lost so..."

"Tessa, Will is nice. He won't care." She argued.

"I know, but I just thought that—Ah!" Tessa spontaneously stumbled forward into Clary's arms. A group of chatty girls barreling behind her.

"Hello, Prima donnas! Why don't we watch where we are going next time?!" Magnus shouted after them.

The girl leading the small farce whipped around, surely with a smart comeback but, once her eyes locked with Clary's she smiled like a cat.

Clary growled under her breath and passed Tessa over to Magnus. She stomped over the group, none of the girls she recognized but one. "What the hell are you doing here, Tatiana?" She demanded.

Tatiana laughed like Clary was some sort of peasant. "Just visiting some old friends, oh and gloating as my old high school kicked your team's ass. So sorry to hear about your little fiasco at the art showing today, by the way." She said through a smug grin.

Clary narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I bet you are. Are you really that threatened by me, that you would go that far?"

Tatiana scoffed. "Oh, honey, I'm not threatened by you. I just don't want your pathetic excuse of talent stinking up at my school."

"Wow, you know what's pathetic? Listening to your sad attempts to hide your obvious jealously." Clary spat through her gritted teeth.

Tatiana flipped her hair. "Whatever, Clary. I can promise I did you a favor. You wouldn't have fit in there anyway." She condescended. "I mean just look at the kind of people you hangout with..." Tatiana leaned around Clary to give her friends a once over. "A prude... a call girl, a Jew, and... a fag." She sneered while the rest of her posse snickered around her. Seeming satisfied with herself, the brown-haired strutted away.

"What a bitch. No wonder you have always hated her." Isabelle commented sounding slightly appalled. Clary didn't reply. "Clary? Clary?"

Clary's blood boiled as she watched that snob walk away caring about no one but herself. Thankfully none of her friends seemed fazed by her comments. But she didn't care. Wrecking her art was one thing but, no one talked to friends like that...

Before Isabelle could stop her Clary charged away toward Tatiana. "That's it! I'm gonna kick your ass!" She yelled as she tackled the flailing girl to the ground.

Jace marched off the field along with his team mates. They had been so close! In honesty, he had done all he could do. There wasn't a play or moment that he regretted for not giving his all. But, that was the problem, his best wasn't good enough. And the talent scouts... They wanted someone who didn't lose.

Jace was stuck in his own head as they made the way past the crowd and all the pity cheers. Surprising him, Sebastian came up and nudged his arm. Jace looked up to see him pointing off into the concession area.

"Dude, check it out. Cat fight." He spoke, sounding surprised himself. Jace peered into the gathering huddle of people, merely curious. That is until he saw someone grasping onto a pig-tail of red flames.

He came to an abrupt stop and shoved his helmet into Sebastian's hands. No time was wasted hopping the fence and jogging over to the commotion. Jace shouldered through the bystanders to see Clary's small frame pinning another girl to the ground. They both screamed at each other in a blur of hands and hair. For a split moment he noticed Isabelle and her other friends in some sort of conflict with another group of girls.

Not caring if he got hit in the middle of action, Jace stooped in and grabbed Clary around the waist, pulling her upright. Unfortunately, she pulled the brunette with her by the shirt collar. Keeping one hand secured around her waist, Jace used the other to pry her fingers off the girl. Once the other was free, the girl tumbled back into the huddle of people. Her face was a cross of fury and shock. There was blood running from her nose down to her chin.

In an instant, Jace threw the petite red-head over his shoulder. For a fleeting second it registered to him that he recognized the bloodied girl but he turned and walk back up to the school's athletic center.. Her fists still pounded against his shoulder pads as Jace carried her away. Clary shot out and arm and pointed back at the girl. "Watch your back, bitch!" She shouted. Jace just rolled his eyes and jerked her with his shoulder underneath her, earning a groan.

Once they were inside the quiet building, Jace slid her off his shoulder. "What the hell were you doing?" He demanded from her.

Clary swatted at him and stumbled backwards almost falling. He reached out and caught her forearm immediately puzzled. At first, he was concerned she had a concussion. However, the hiccup in her breath made him think otherwise. "Are you drunk?" Jace asked her surprised.

Clary yanked her arm away from him. "No!" She insisted, followed by another hiccup.

Frustrated, Jace lifted his hand to run over his face. The red smears across his palm made him pause. He instantly checked around himself for any wounds. When he found nothing he grasped onto Clary again and saw that the back of her hand and knuckles were painted in blood.

"Shit, Clary! What did you do? I know her face wasn't that hard." Jace questioned as he inspected the gash.

"I may have accidently punched the concrete at some point." She dragged out. Jace looked at her face and felt his irritation subside. Her eyes, smeared with makeup, were now glassy with unshed tears, though her furrowed brow made her look angry. She really was a mess. Only one of her pig-tails remained and the other side, a large frizz ball. Her face was a deep shade of pink and there were swollen nail scratches along her jaw. Something in the pit of his stomach twisted seeing her this way.

Just then Sebastian came jogging out of the locker room looking around a bit wild. "Bro, Coach wants you in the locker room now. He's pissed." Sebastian proclaimed upon seeing Jace.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute, I'm taking care of something." Jace ordered.

Sebastian stilled and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" He questioned, clearly hinting that that was a bad idea.

"I'll deal with it Seb." Jace confirmed and with that his teammate reentered the locker room. "Come on, babe." Jace quietly spoke as he picked Clary up once again, this time cradling her in his arms.

She laid like a rag doll in his arms. "Where are we going, now?" Clary whimpered, sounding completely exhausted. Jace didn't reply, but at the end of the hallway he stepped in through the open door of the Trainer's office. The room had a few tall, padded benches, much like that of a doctor's office. Jace gently set Clary down on one. The Trainer stood up from his desk looking confused.

"Just fix her. I'll be back." He explained to the man, and walked out without another word.

Twenty minutes later, Jace finally walked out of the locker room. He paused for a moment and just sighed. The rest of the team already left. It had been a long night... He probably spent five minutes getting cleaned up and the rest of the time getting chewed out by the coach for being an 'insubordinate little shit who forgot how to throw a football.' Being the star player, Jace rarely got shit but, Coach sure knew how to give it out when he did.

Jace made his way back into the Trainer's office and saw Clary conked out on the bench. "Is she, okay?" He sternly questioned.

The trainer, a young guy just out of college, was tall with large shoulders and muscles. He had short brown hair and eyes. Jace and him had gotten to know each other well. He stood up from his desk and flipped through his clipboard. "She's fine, just some scrapes and bruises. I wrapped up her hand. It will probably be sore a couple days but if she has any trouble moving her fingers later she should go get X-rays. One of her knuckles could be fractured." He recited, simply giving Jace the run-down.

Jace nodded, still staring at the groggy freckled-face girl. "Thanks, Thomas."

Thomas crossed his arms. "So, are you going to tell me what happened." He urged.

Jace laughed and ran a hand through his damp hair. "Girl fight. She's a spitfire." He offered.

Thomas nodded in understanding. "Right, well, when she sobers up. She can take some mild painkillers."

Jace cringed internally, though it was completely obvious, part of him was hoping Thomas wouldn't notice how drunk she was. "Hey, about that, let's keep that part between us, okay?"

Thomas sighed looking conflicted. "Jace... you can't ask that of me. It's my job—"

"She is going to be in enough trouble as it is." Jace interjected.

"That's not my problem Jace. You know I can't do that!" He warned.

Jace reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out his wallet. From it he produced a crisp hundred dollar bill, courtesy of Stephan, and tossed it onto Thomas's clipboard. "I think you can." He stated.

Not waiting for a reply, Jace leaned over and scooped up Clary. She moaned lightly as he moved her. Before walking out the door, Jace turned back to look at Thomas, wordlessly asking for confirmation. The young man glanced up and gave him a guilty yet satisfied nod and Jace left.

Once he reached the cab of his truck, Jace used one arm to open the door and the other to sit her inside, her legs still dangling out the door. She was more awake now but, still in a drunk daze. Jace centered Clary's lobbing head between his hands. "Come on. Sit up babe, so that I can fix your hair." He coaxed. Jace pulled out her dangling pig-tail and gathered her hair into a bun.

Clary let out a giggle. "Babe. Why do you always call me 'babe'?"

Jace shrugged. "Habit, I guess, so I don't get girl's names confused."

"Oh." Clary's giggles immediately stopped, instead she kicked out her foot into his knee.

"Ow!" Jace jumped back with a pained laugh. Clary smiled smugly at him.

Jace raised back up onto the truck step to continue fixing her hair, his face hovering just above of hers. "So, are you going to tell me why you were drinking?"

"Does it really matter?" She drawled.

"Maybe not at this point. But, past experience tells me, that you like to get drunk to avoid stress. Therefore, why were you drinking?" He repeated as he secured her hair bun.

Jace looked down at her face and saw that she had a mesmerized stare set on him. He quickly moved back down off the truck step, bumping her leg in the process. Clary gasped as she slipped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck for balance. Jace instinctually grasped her waist holding her still on the seat, though her chest was now pressed against his.

Clary's lips parted and her eyes were hooded as they flickered to his mouth. From around his neck, her unbandaged hand came forward, lightly brushing his cheek. For a moment Jace closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. Her skin was always so soft. His eyes snapped back open as he felt her thumb brush over his lips. He wondered what she would do if he took her thumb in his mouth to lightly suck.

Jace's hands unconsciously tightened against her waist. For the umpteenth time over the past year... he wanted to kiss her and he told himself if she kept looking at him that way, this time he just might. Although, she looked like she might just kiss him.

"Because..." Clary's soft voice whispered. It was all Jace could do to keep from crushing her to him right there.

"...because it's been a long day." She sighed and leaned back as if now broken from her trance. It took Jace a moment to realize she was answering his previous question. Clary gave Jace two awkward pats on the cheek before bringing her hands back to herself.

Jace blinked and released her waist. "That it has been." He muttered. Once her feet were tucked up in the passenger side, he closed the truck door beside her.

Jace stiffly drove the streets home while Clary sloshed around in the seat next to him, her eyes still drooping. Eventually Clary grumbled and laid down across the seat all together with her knees tucked up and her head resting on Jace's thigh. He jerked at first, surprised by that kind of contact but quickly relaxed.

"Don't you dare puke on me." He warned her. He could feel her silent laughter against my leg.

"No worries. I'm not a big puker." She replied.

"Good, because spitters are quitters."

"Oh, shut up." Clary snickered and playfully swatted his knee before lightly gripping around the inside of his thigh for a brief moment. Jace flinched. Damn, this girl was handsy when she drank.

Jace gazed down at her and noticed she was staring off into space as she picked at the tiny fuzz balls on his sweatpants. It made him smile for a reason unbeknownst to him. As they drove on, he continued to glance down at her every few seconds. Eventually, Jace couldn't help himself, he hesitantly lowered his hand and brushed aside her red tendrils with his fingertips. Clary closed her eyes at his touch and for the rest of the ride Jace continued to stroke her hair.

Jace pulled up to the house and thought that Clary might have fallen asleep again. He was strongly entertaining the idea of letting her stay there and just sleeping in the truck all night. Then Clary stirred and yawned.

He nudged her to sit up. "We're here. Let's get you to bed." Jace hopped out and pulled Clary out behind him. She moved to walk by herself but, he scooped her back into his arms still not convinced of her balance. She didn't object.

After Jace laid in her bed, he went to grab the bathroom waste basket for her... just in case. Upon returning, he heard her groaning with an arm thrown over her eyes.

"What's wrong? Does your hand hurt?" He assumed.

Clary threw her arm down. "No..." She pouted. "...I'm just thinking about the shit show that today was."

"Want to talk about it?" Jace asked earnestly. He could barely see her features in the dark room, the only light coming from the crack in the door.

After a long pause she spoke. "I didn't get the scholarship."

"Well, I've seen your work so I can tell you right now that they made a mistake." He replied instantly.

"They liked my work but, that girl sabotaged my display so they took it down."

"Ah." Jace nodded in understanding.

"And she made fun of my friends so, you know... I broke her nose." She explained.

Jace fought his smile. It seemed like a good excuse as any to him. "I'm sure she deserved it."

Quiet fell around them till Clary shifted and groaned again.

"What's wrong now?" He prompted.

"My hand hurts."

Jace chuckled and reached a hand out for hers, his eyes adjusting to the dark. "Here, I have something that will help." He offered.

Clary trustingly laid her bandaged hand in his. He shifted the bandage around slightly before leaning forward and leaving a soft peck along her knuckle. With a satisfied smile he set her hand back down.

Seeing the frown on Clary's face, Jace couldn't help but laugh aloud. "What? That really does work! I read somewhere that the softness of a kiss compared to the pain of the wound confuses the nerve endings." He elaborated, but Clary still seemed unconvinced. "But, in case that doesn't work..." Jace reached in his pocket to produce a small pill bottle he had also brought from the bathroom. "…Here is some ibuprofen." He set the bottle on her nightstand next to her glass of water.

He could then see the curve of a smile in the shadows that cascaded across her face. "Why thank you, Brother." Clary replied.

"I don't think I need to remind you that I'm not actually your step-brother." He articulated to her. Jace felt compelled to always make that distinction clear.

She yawned and stretched before cozying up into a ball. "Yes but, it's safer that way." She murmured on the verge of sleep.

Jace frowned, not quite sure what that meant, although he knew it wasn't something worth pushing. He sat there, at the side of her bed, silent. Just listening, until her breathing became soft and even. Then, he drew up the quilt around her, adjusted the waste basket, and headed to bed.

The next thing he knew, he was in a bundle of sheets, twisting and moving about. There was soft, milky skin moving against his. Jace hitched the girl's leg up around his bare hip. He ran his mouth along her neck and wisps of fiery curls tickled his face. He pinned her beneath him, inhaling her fresh and sweet scent. The sheets practically floated around them and the girl left breathy moans in his ear. She felt good against him but at the same time felt like she wasn't there at all. He ground his pelvis deeper against her hoping to feel more of her. 'Jace' She whimpered. At the sound of her voice, Jace wanted to kiss her but, he couldn't find her face. His name continued to roll off her tongue and Jace could feel the pleasure within him building. He wanted to see her face, see her eyes but, all he could see were pieces of her. And he was losing himself in the sensation of her moving against him. Jace. Jace.. Jace...

"Jace!"

Jace shot up as his name came in clearly. He instinctually grabbed his pillow and placed it over his lap. "Jesus Christ! What do you want!?" He shouted angrier than he intended to but he could hear his pulse pounding in his ears.

His eyes came into focus on a disheveled Clary standing in his doorway. She squinted at the sunlight that pierced through his window blinds. Her hair was matted in ways he didn't understand and her eyes looked like raccoons. She only wore one of her sleeved band t-shirts that was definitely pushing it when it came to a nightgown.

"How did I get home last night?" She questioned, desperately confused.

"You had to wake me to ask me that." Jace asked dumbfounded. His breathing still harsh.

Clary slouched against his door frame. "I mean, I remember punching her in the face... Then, you?... Taking me to the trainers room. And the rest is really a blur." She mumbled, sounding like she was mostly talking to herself. "Did you take me home?" She wondered aloud, looking over at him.

"I can't believe you don't remember but yes, I brought you home." He confirmed.

Clary looked a bit embarrassed. "Thank you." She said sincerely. Jace nodded.

She moaned in frustration. It wasn't lost on him how similar it sounded to the ones in his dream just moments before.

"Ugh! I'm going to be in so much trouble." She whined and raised her hands to her forehead. Consequently, her shirt lifted too and Jace got an eye full of the cotton panties at the apex of her thighs.

He immediately felt a twitch in his already stiff situation down below. He gripped the pillow tighter to him diverted his eyes to the ceiling. He blew a hissing breath out between his teeth.

"What's the matter with you?" Clary commented.

Jace chanced another look at her and was relieved to see she had lowered her arms once again. The girl was so oblivious. He grasped for another pillow behind him and chucked it at her. "Nothing, brat. I was trying to sleep. Now get out." He demanded.

"Fine, last time I wake you up." She sneered.

"Well, thank God."

Clary slammed the door behind her. Jace sighed and dropped back onto the mattress.

Not a moment later, Clary's voice came again from the other side of the door. "Do you want any eggs?" She shouted at him.

"Yes." He told her reluctantly.

He swiftly lifted his head. "With cheese!" He added as a late thought.

"I know! I know!"

Jace laid down staring at the ceiling. That is until his junk began to ache. He groaned and rolled out of bed. "Apparently, my shower is going to be cold."

* * *

 **I kinda love it guys... The sexual tension with the sibling comradery and how they flip back and forth. Its kinda cute. Kinda kinky. Idk, I'm feeling it.**

 **Thank you guys for all the positive reviews so far! Makes me happy! (: Hope everyone continues to enjoy because there is still lots more to come.**

 **Oh and just a P.s... Clary and Jace are gonna bang next chapter. Teehee. _FINALLY!_ Amiright?**


	15. Chapter 15

"Then he stabbed it right through the heart! It started folding in on itself and returned to original dimension. It was sick." Clary intensely explained.

Tessa was staring at in awe as she listened to Clary explain every detail of the latest Syfy thriller. Isabelle didn't look up from her phone. The girls were gathered in the ladies locker room, dressing for gym class.

Clary straddled the bench, still in her school clothes. She wore a basic white tank and her authentic paint splattered jeans. She had a notebook and worksheet resting on the bench in front of her as she tried to finish last night's homework. Tessa sat across from her, already dressed and waiting patiently for her friends. And Isabelle, with no shame, stood by her open locker in nothing but her matching lace bra and thong.

"Okay, I don't think I'm stupid but, 'A random sample of size 825 is drawn from a large population. The population standard deviation is 4.2. The sample mean is 11.5. Find a 90% confidence interval for the population mean, ⼚3.' - Seems like a hard question... Am I wrong?" Clary wondered out loud.

Tessa smiled kindly. "I would tell you the answer but, I feel like you would benefit more from figuring it out yourself."

"Tessa, your morals are a real pain in the ass for me, sometimes." Clary whined and crushed the notebook to her face. She leaned back, accidentally knocking her satchel off the bench. Clary cursed as part of it's contents scattered on the floor.

Isabelle suddenly gasped. She reached down to pick up a small paper rolled joint before Clary even had a chance. "What are you doing bringing this shit to school!" She accused through a hissed whisper. Trying to not attract attention from any other girls.

Clary raised her hands in surrender as if it was a gun Isabelle had in her hand. "Honestly, I didn't even know it was in there." She replied.

"I'm confiscating this." Isabelle hushed and tucked it in her bra.

Clary stared at her blankly for a beat. "You're keeping that for yourself aren't you?"

Isabelle pulled her gym shirt over her head. "Yes! Because I'm fabulous and I deserve it." She flicked her hair out of her shirt collar. The other two girls giggled.

Clary got up to start changing just as a group of younger, chatty girls filed in.

"OMG, I just cannot get over him! He started flirting with me at that pep rally last weekend. And then, he ended up driving me to the after party." The tall blonde one gushed aloud.

"Just you and him?!" Her friend asked.

"Well, there were a couple other people in the car too. But still." The two friends placed their stuff at the bench adjacent to Tessa and began changing.

"You are so lucky. Jace Herondale is like the most attractive guy in school." The blonde's friend added.

At the mention of Jace, Isabelle and Clary looked at each other and shared an eye roll. Of course, it was Jace they were talking about. Clary found herself, suddenly, more interested in their conversation. She had never paid these girls enough mind to learn their names. Although, besides gym class, she had only seen them around a few times."

"So, the best part, we totally made out at the party!" The tall blonde divulged. "His hands were rubbing my thighs, my fingers were tangled it his hair. It was so hot."

Clary made an audible gagging noise and Isabelle smirked at her.

"Are you going to hangout with him again soon?" The friend asked.

"I think so, we've been texting a lot. He is so in to me, I can tell." She replied with a grin.

"Oh, he definitely is." Confirmed another voice.

Clary looked over to see that Jessamine and her friend Katerina had come around the corner. The younger blonde looked up surprised but smiled. Jessamine's popularity apparently proceeded her.

"He talks about you all the time, right, Kat?" Katerina nodded. "I should know, we sit together at lunch and are really close friends." Jessamine professed.

Clary and her friends all shared a sour look.

"Really?" The underclassman blushed.

"Oh, yeah..." Jessamine purred. "In fact, he is kind shy when he really likes a girl. So you should definitely take charge and ask him to be your boyfriend."

"Well, thanks. I just might do that." The blonde and her friend squealed in excitement while Jessamine walked away snickering.

Tessa looked up at Clary pouting. "Well, that wasn't very nice." She remarked, implying to what they all already knew. Jessamine was just trying to embarrass the girl.

Clary bit her lip. She preferred not to metal in stranger's affairs but, it was only fair that she shed some countering light for the girl. It was the least she could do. She stepped over the bench towards the younger girls, still in her sports bra and shorts.

"Hey..." The two friends gave her a curious gaze. "I just wanted to let you know that Jessamine was just trying to feed you bullshit. Jace hasn't actually mentioned you. It's not really his style." Clary offered bluntly. "No, offense." She added, realizing that sounded kind of harsh.

The girl looked a bit taken back. "And you are?" She sneered. Before Clary could answer, she continued. "Wait, let me guess. You are some nosy freshman, who thinks that you are all that because you have a couple of older friends." She nodded over to Clary's friends behind her.

Clary glared back at her. She had to admit being mistaken for a freshman always burned. "You got me down to a T... Look I was just trying to tell you that Jace Herondale knows a lot of girls. I just wouldn't get your hopes up." She tried to explain again.

"Thank you for that obvious report. And don't think you're one of them because he might have winked at you in the hall one day." The blonde retorted, sounding much more aggressive than earlier.

Clary stepped back with a scoff. She bit the inside of her cheek and snatched her t-shirt off the bench. "What I get for trying to help." She muttered as she stormed out the locker room door.

Tessa instantly stood up from her seat with sudden adrenaline. "Hey! That's my friend you were talking to. She was just trying to help you not look stupid." She sputtered at the young blonde.

"Tessa..." Isabelle's voice warned her to stay out of it. But Tessa walked away from her.

"You should know that that was actually Jace's step-sister, Clary. Who's opinion I have noticed he actually respects." Tessa ranted. Isabelle watched her with raised eyebrows. "I always thought you seemed nice, so I felt bad for you when Jessamine was trying to blatantly embarrass you. And I think that Jace could use a nice girl. But I have now seen that you are not her and I hope you just ruined things for yourself. So... there." Tessa finished and crossed her arms, feeling proud. She turned around to walk back to Isabelle who gave her a impressed thumbs-up.

The young blonde looked slightly worried now and didn't reply. Her friend nudged her in reassurance. "Don't listen to them. You and Jace are going to end up dating and then you can introduce me to Will. We will be the hottest couples."

Upon hearing that, Tessa immediately whipped back around. "Wait, you can't!" She gasped. The friend gave her an unimpressed glare.

"Will is, uhm... gay!" She stammered out the first excuse that came to her mind. The sound of Isabelle's face palm could be heard behind her.

"Will is gay?" The two friends asked in a skeptical unison.

Tessa folded her hands together and nodded sadly. "Yes, yes he is. I know that because he is in a secret relationship with my friend Magnus." She further falsely revealed. "But, uhm! Don't tell anyone because Magnus is kind of the jealous type."

"He's apparently not the only one." Isabelle mumbled behind her. Tessa turned back to her, showing her a confused and terrified expression.

"Okay, well, then you can have Jace and I'll take Alec instead." She heard the friend whisper.

"Wait!" Tessa whipped around again. Whatever further words she was planning to bury herself under were muffled by Isabelle's hand.

"You, my friend, need to stop talking." Isabelle stated, as she ushered Tessa out the door.

Clary burst out the side door of the building and marched down the sidewalk. She grumbled angry words to herself as she looked down and fiddled with her shirt. Not looking where she was going she came around the corner and smacked right into someone's damp body.

"Ouch." She mumbled and stepped back to see a familiar blonde halo of curls catching the sun. He lowered his water bottle and turned around to see it was her. "Oh, hey." She greeted.

He furrowed his brow and yanked the towel off his shoulder. He quickly held it up like a curtain around her. "Dammit, Clary. Put some clothes on!"

Clary raised her eyebrows. "Would you calm down? It's just a sports bra." She replied and then lowered her voice. "Not like you haven't seen less of me."

"Doesn't mean every else needs to... Keep walking freshman!" He yelled to another passerby.

Clary slipped into her shirt and shoved him away with a light laugh. From around the corner, Clary could hear the doors open and the voices of other girls stepping around the corner. She looked back and noticed one of them was the blonde from the locker room. Feeling a bit spiteful, she got a quick idea.

"Hey, do you want to give me a piggyback ride over to the track?" She asked him, batting her eyelashes.

Jace sighed and narrowed his eyes. "Well, I'm immediately suspicious of your motives and I did just come from over that way... However, I'm feeling generous today." He turned around and crouched slightly. Clary leaped onto his back and he jogged with her down the hill. He swayed from side to side a couple times pretending that he would drop her and she giggled, grasping onto him tighter.

As they came up to the bleacher area, Jace released her and she slid to the ground. "So, are you going to tell me what that was for?" He questioned. Clary looked back at the hill, knowing that brat had seen them.

"I was trying to make a 'friendly friend' of yours jealous. She was being a bitch to me in the locker room." She replied with no shame.

Jace lightly placed a hand to his heart. "I feel so used." He expressed with a pout before it slowly transformed into a grin. He had on the remains of what once was a t-shirt, however he had cut off the sleeves... and basically the sides too, for that matter. The sides of his abs as well as his biceps were glistening in the sun from a light sweat. Jace dropped his hand. "So, who was she?"

Clary folded her arms comfortably over her chest. "I don't know her name. Tall, blonde." She shrugged.

Jace nodded. "It's probably Helen or Marilyn..." He cocked his head looking curiously at the sky. "Marilyn?... Marney?" He said, testing the names on his tongue. In the end, she shook his head and shrugged. "One of those." He confirmed.

Clary gazed at him with disapproval. "The waitress, Jessamine, Helen, Marilyn/Marney... Why would you date so many girls that look alike." She asked.

"Because 'Tall-blonde' is my second favorite type. Recently demoted." He confessed.

Clary simply humored him. "What? What kind of girl was so superior to surpass 'Tall, blonde'?"

Jace smirked, his eyes quickly roaming her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She rolled her eyes instantly knowing he was teasing her.

"So, what did the bitch do?"

"She called me a freshman."

Jace chuckled. "Awe. That's not so bad. At least, she gave you freshman." He poked at her.

"Oh, please. If you really thought I looked any younger than that then you're just a pervert." She scoffed.

"How's that?" He asked, still smiling.

"Don't act like you don't check me out when you think I'm not looking." She told him. Daring him to deny it.

Jace's grin grew wider if that was possible. "I plead the fifth."

Clary looked away with pursed lips, in hopes to contain a smile. She saw the rest of her gym class headed to the track and the certain blonde one headed straight toward them. "Oh, here comes your girl."

Jace looked up with a slight recognition on his face. "Ah, Marilyn... Marney?" He whispered to himself once again. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Jace!" The blonde exclaimed in a bubbly voice.

Jace smiled back at her. "Hey... you!"

The girl reluctantly turned her sights on Clary but still smiled kindly. "Hi, Clary." Oh, so now she knew her?

"Remind me of your name again?" Clary inquired. Honestly, for the sake of both her and Jace.

"Maureen."

Jace snapped his fingers and nodded. "Ah!" Clary had to fight another eye roll at this boy.

"I didn't know you two were siblings." Maureen stated.

"We're not." Jace and Clary answered at the same time. Jace continued. "It's complicated. We do share a bed though."

"He means house." Clary corrected, sounding bored.

Maureen mustered a fake laugh. "Right. Good one..." She leaned in and touched Jace's arm guiding him away from Clary. "Jace, I was wondering if you wanted to do something together next week?"

Clary began to walk off, uninterested in their conversation.

"Well, see, that might be difficult because me and Clary are in a really heated, ongoing, chess tournament right now!" Jace spoke loudly drawing her attention back.

She turned around weary of what Jace was trying to pull. They had not once ever played chess together.

"I mean I could take some time out to hang with you, if its okay with Clary that is." He raised his eyebrows, playing innocent. Maureen, however, looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Clary slowly smirked. So that was it, he was going to let her decide this girl's fate. Maureen had naively insulted her and here was a chance for subtle payback and Jace knew it too. Clary suddenly felt like a queen giving the final order on someone's beheading. And yet... that didn't seem fair.

"She's alright." Clary affirmed and to her surprise Jace smiled as if he knew that's what she would choose.

Maureen looked elated. Jace turned to her. "You know what? I'll do one better. How about tonight?"

"But, tonight's the dance?" Maureen sputtered.

"Go with me."

"Well, I already have a date..."

"But..." Jace insisted.

"But, we're just friends and I'm sure he will understand." She conceded with a grin.

Jace kissed her hand and the girl went on her way. He stepped back over to Clary, seeming quite satisfied with himself.

"You're pathetic." She said to him.

"You're welcome." He replied.

A whistle sounded and Clary could see the gym teacher waving her over.

"I'll see you later, I'm going to get a work out in during my study hall." Jace told her.

"That's probably best, one of those pectorals is looking smaller than the other." Clary mentioned, giving him a bump in the chest.

Jace chuckled as he watched her walk away. He glanced down at his chest then quickly back up, now full of concern. "Wait, that was a joke right?... Clary!?" He yelled after her.

Once the evening rolled around, Jace was feeling much more reluctant to go to the dance. He stood in front of the mirror buttoning up his white dress shirt. A thin silver tie was draped around his neck. He was straightening his shirt cuffs when he heard a knock at his open door. He looked up and peered through the mirror to see Clary leaning against the door frame. Her head tilted, allowing all her curls to fall to one side. She wore an asymmetrical leather skirt with a sleeveless and cropped band t-shirt. Her eyes were done up with elegant winged liner yet on her feet were old, scuffed converse. She looked positively comfortable yet sexy. Something he had only noticed Clary pull off.

"You still not ready? Isn't it getting late?" She questioned.

"I told her I don't do pictures. This is actually the first time I've ever had a date. I prefer to go stag. It's more entertaining that way." Jace explained.

Clary walked in and plopped down on his bed. "All because you were trying to play some stupid little game for me." She taunted.

Jace winked at her through the mirror. "The things I do for you." He measured up the sides of his tie and started to twist the fabric together.

Clary stretched out on the length of his bed, propping her head up on an elbow. Jace watched her through the mirror. His hands froze for a tick, the sight was oddly inviting. He was struggling to keep his eyes on the tie or her.

"Do you think you will get laid tonight?" She prodded. Her voice sounded as if she was talking about the weather.

Jace snorted. "She's only a sophomore Clary, and I don't deflower." He asserted.

The cropped t-shirt had ridden up around her rib cage... And for second time he had to start over with his tie. He knew how to tie a tie! He knew multiple ways in fact. There was simply other sights distracting him.

Clary sat up on the bed. "Oh, you're such the gentleman." She drawled, standing up and walking to the door.

Jace swiftly turned and swatted her ass. "And don't you forget it." He teased.

Clary started and reached out to hit him back like a reflex. Jace dodged her and laughed at her agape expression. "Oh did that bother you?"

"Yes!" She hissed, shoving him back against the dresser. "Now come here." She growled. Jace wasn't sure exactly what that meant till she yanked him by the crippled tie and started to tie it herself. He stood there content watching her focused expression. She smelled sweet, like flowers and strawberries.

"I'm going to have to make sure Izzy gets a picture of this for me." She smoothed down his tie with her hand. "I can just see you now, shuffling awkwardly with your date around the dance floor."

"I'll have you know, I'm an excellent dancer." He took her hand in his own and spun her outward. With a graceful pull, he drew her back to him. He bent at the waist dipping her low while his other hand drew her knee up.

Clary clutched his shoulder to support herself. Her breathing was heavy from surprise and the fact that she felt like she was melting into those gold eyes. Jace had a lopsided grin and those eyes looked like they were now undressing her.

"Though you know..." In a fluid movement, Jace had them both standing once again. His front was pressed to her back and his hands placed lightly at the bare skin of her waist. "The dancing is typically more like this." He uttered, his lips next to her ear. He pulled her tighter against him and ever so gently swayed them from side to side. "But, now, I have a question... Should I keep my hands here—" He lowered his hands to her hips. "Or here?" He slid his hands forward, his fingers sliding through the thin belt loops of her skirt.

His fingers practically framed her pelvis and Clary's brain was starting to feel fuzzy. Probably because she had been only half breathing the whole time. Where in the hell did he get off touching her like that? And did he really not think that she could play that same game?"

Clary swallowed and grasped Jace's wrists. He released her enough to let her twist in his arms to face him.

"Oh, Jace..." She sighed.

And that was it. He knew he was going to kiss her this time. Consequences be damned. Just as he was about to reach up and caress her face, he heard the familiar sound of his fly being undone.

Clary could feel Jace's body flinch and it made her smile. Being careful not to touch any part of his manhood, she gently tucked his dress shirt around into his pants. "I just don't know..." She whispered to him slowly, answering his previous question. "And I just don't care." She said with quick zip back up of his fly.

"Well, then, I think you're all set!" She told him, sounding more chipper than ever. She reached up and gave him a pleasant smack on the cheek with satisfaction, before bouncing out of his room.

Jace, who had remained unmoving stone the whole time, finally turned to stare at his reflection. He slowly walked backward till he felt his bed against the back of his legs.

"Touche." He whispered and fell back onto his bed.

Later, when Maureen hopped into his truck, the first thing he did was crush her lips to his. He kissed her hard and sloppy before abruptly pulling away.

Maureen gasped for breath. "What was that for?"

"I feel like I'm drowning in unspoken sexual tension." He told her honestly. "Not something I'm used to."

"Awe, wow, and I just got here!" She smiled.

Jace stared at her for a moment, realizing she thought he was talking about her... "Right." He nodded and took off driving them to the dance.

However, the dance ended up rather uneventful. They were all the same really, choruses of teens jumping up and down. Jace had returned home immediately after it ended and sat himself on the couch. Maureen had hung on his arm the whole night. She asked him to attend a sort of after party with her friends but he had to pass. Maureen seemed to need more attention than he had to offer.

In contrast to the otherwise pitch black room, the bright television light was starting to blind Jace. He flipped idly through the channels in search of something interesting. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he stumbled upon some erotic television show. Jace watched curiously as a tan blonde rubbed her breasts and claws all over her male friend. He reminisced on how many times he had been in that same situation.

"Are you watching porn in here?" Came a familiar voice.

Rapidly, Jace repeatedly hit the channel button, escaping as far from it as possible. "What? No! It was just some movie scene." He lied. He could see Clary's dark figure standing in the hallway.

She walked into the light and gave a suspicious glance at the screen. She smirked at Jace and climbed over the couch side, like a small cat, to sit next to him.

"I didn't here you come in." Jace stated.

Clary yanked the remote from his hand. "Apparently..." She replied, her eyes searching closely on the remote buttons in the dim light. "I'm surprised you're home already. Didn't you have fun?" She teased.

Jace just shrugged. He watched her eyes squinting at the T.V. screen while she flipped through channels. She seemed to be looking for something specific.

"Well, I had a blast! Simon and I rocked out so hard." She continued to chat, laughing to herself.

Jace furrowed his eyebrows. She seemed in an interesting mood... "Have you been drinking?" He questioned. "How did you get home? I could have come and got you."

Clary rolled her eyes, still looking at the television. "Calm down, dad, I had like two beers and Simon road the bus home with me." She let out a large yawn. "He actually wanted to stay the night but I told him to pack it up and go home. We are not going down that path. -HAH!" She suddenly shouted at the end at pointed out to the screen.

Jace who had been intently watching her speak, looked up in surprise and rolled his eyes. She had found the erotic show he had been watching.

"You were watching porn!" She poked her hand in his chest. Jace just chuckled and put a hand to his temples, slightly embarrassed.

"You don't have your dick out do you?" She murmured, leaning closely over him. Her eyes peeking at his crotch.

"Hey!" Jace yelped. He pulled the blanket up around him self-consciously for some reason, though he had nothing to hide. With his other hand he playfully faced palmed her away.

Clary continued to chuckle as they both settled back into their seats. Jace stiffly crossed his arms and continued to watch her watching the soft porn. Her eyes were narrowed tightly and her jaw hanging loose. It was a mixed looked of confusion and fascination.

"Have you actually done this stuff?" She wondered aloud.

Jace looked back to the screen and nodded slowly. "Sometimes." He replied. He felt slightly uncomfortable just casually watching porn with her. Yet, at that realization he wanted to kick himself. Why should it matter? It was just Clary.

Jace cleared his throat and relaxed back, sliding down into the couch cushion. A moment later, Clary did the same, mimicking his movement. Just inches between them, they both lounged there, hands resting limp on their stomachs.

It was Jace who spoke again. "You know, you're the only girl I really spend time with." He mused simply.

Clary gave him a skeptical frown.

"Without having sex that is... Its kind of nice." He commented.

Clary's eyelashes quickly fluttered and a small smile graced her lips. She looked back to the television and after a beat she spoke. "You know what? I don't think I believe it."

"Believe what?"

"Everything they say about you." She continued.

Jace glared at her confused.

"You're probably not even a good kisser." She stated lightly.

He leaned back to get a clear look at her, appalled. "Have you seen me tie a cherry stem with my tongue? I've been told it's pretty seductive."

"Who told you that? Some whore that is easily fascinated by insignificant tricks… Like whistling?"

Jace paused for a moment studying her. "Do you know how to whistle?" He asked.

Clary blinked a couple times. "No…" She finally replied sheepishly.

He chuckled and then leaned in to her with a high whistle.

"Ugh… How do you do that?!..." She whined and punched his shoulder. Jace smiled and settled down further into his seat. He grabbed the remote and figured it was about time to change the channel.

"Seriously though, I think I want proof." Clary proclaimed next to him.

"Wait what?" He started not sure he heard correctly.

"Oh, come on. Show me that you're at least a good kisser and worth the heartbreak these girls knowingly endure." She badgered.

Jace sighed. "I don't know. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to take advantage of your current state of mind.

"Since when are you a gentlemen? And since when am I a damsel in distress. Jace it's not like it's a big deal." Clary defended.

He snorted. "You actually want me to kiss you? Almost a year ago, kissing me under mistletoe was the last thing on earth you would do."

Clary adjusted to face him. "I don't want you to kiss me but, it's necessary. I need to know the truth so that I can call these other girls on their bullshit." She clarified.

Jace stared at her and slowly shook his head.

"Fine don't. Good in fact, because I am going to simply take your refusal as you admitting that you're full of crap and paid off all of your conquests to spread good rumors about you." She said, pleased with herself.

"That's an awful lot of women to pay off." He murmured.

Clary nuzzled closer to him "Well, here's my theory—"

"Do tell." He replied, doing the same.

"You pay off the experienced ones and the rest are naïve little bitches that just like to join the bandwagon."

"You mean the bang wagon?" He corrected, smirking at his own humor.

"Shut up, you're not funny." She retorted with a blank face.

Jace sighed. "Well, in the best interest of my reputation, I guess I can't let you go around spreading bad rumors about me so… Come here."

At this point, they were both slumped low in the couch, their shoulders pressed together. Clary raised her eyebrows in surprise but leaned in as Jace did. And with that there lips pressed together...

The kiss was tight, dry, an awkward angle, and both were trying to keep from laughing. More than a kiss, it ended up being two smiles smushed together.

"Shhh, you're ruining it!" He admonished, his lips speaking against hers.

Clary pulled away in a fit of giggles. "Well, I guess we know the truth now." She said, trying to catch her breath.

Jace laughed with her and sat up straight. "No! That was all you." He argued.

She propped up on her elbow, her smile beaming at him as her bright curls fell around her. "Oh, don't worry I won't tell anyone." She cooed.

He rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Gee, thanks." He sarcastically replied.

Clary settled back into the couch, a grin still playing on her lips, as she viewed the late night movie. Jace stretched out his arm on the couch back behind her. He relaxed, content with the goofy moment that had just passed. So many times he had thought about kissing her and it was as plain as a kiss could be. If anything he was relieved. It had been like finally being able to taste a dessert, that was nowhere as good as he thought it would be. Sure, it almost didn't even count as a real kiss but, maybe now he would be able to stop thinking about her that way.

Jace glanced back to her face. Sensing his gaze, she smirked at him with a wink. Jace exhaled slowly. She was so pretty. And just fun, and witty, and adorable and feisty and honest and... Without another thought, Jace brought his finger to her chin and turned it toward him.

Before Clary could register, Jace's mouth claimed hers. Although her eyebrows shot up, her eyelids slipped closed as his lips caressed her own. This was different then moments ago. Moments ago she felt like she was kissing her... brother. But now his lips were full and soft and making her cheeks burn. His mouth parted softly before lightly kissing her again.

He pulled back only centimeters, his eyelids heavy. "Sorry, I suddenly felt the need to redeem myself." He whispered, his breath fanning her face. Clary gulped, she opened her eyes only to stare at his lips. She unconsciously bit at her bottom lip, tasting it.

"Was that better?" Jace prompted. Clary finally ran her eyes up his face. His typically golden orbs were darkened under a hood of lashes as they stares at her lips. She noticed that his fingertips were still poised on her chin, gently holding her toward him. He met her eyes, still waiting for a reply.

She shifted uncomfortable in her spot, then wrinkled her nose. "It was fine, I guess." She spoke, hoping to sound indifferent.

A slow lopsided smile grew on his face. And then, stunning her once more, he closed the distance between them. He kissed her now with more force. His hand came across her cheek to cup the back of her neck. She inhaled deeply but, Jace's lips forced hers apart. His tongue dipped in, connecting against hers and she felt a sudden shock of electricity run all the way down to the pit of her stomach. Like natural instinct, something inside her took over. Clary's hands shot up to entangle in his hair as she clutched him closer to her. And then she fell... Into whatever deep chasm he was dragging her into along with all the others. But down there it was dark and all she had to focus on was warm feeling he sent through her.

Jace kissed her harder, wanting more. He could hear his heart thumping in his own ears. Probably from the lack of oxygen but he didn't care. He pushed her down the couch, pinning her between him and the armrest. Her tongue was fighting him for dominance and he loved it. She tasted sweet and he just wanted to taste all of her. His mouth left hers and he trailed wet kisses down her neck, stopping to suck at the delicate skin of her collarbone.

Her leg had drawn up around him, her foot poised at the base of his hip. Jace started his hand at her ankle and ran it slowly around her calf up over her knee and along the top of her thigh. He could feel her working the buttons of his dress shirt. She shoved it over his shoulders and ran her smooth hands down his chest. They were both breathing heavily. Jace paused his hand at the hem of her leather skirt. A red stop sign was trying to show through the clouded fog that was his mind.

He tried to pry his lips away from hers and speak. "Okay... Uhm... We should probably stop now..."

Her mouth however found purchase along with neck. She trailed her hot lips along his skins, her tongue darting out to taste just under his ear. Her teeth grazed his earlobe. Jace had to swallow, he could feel goosebumps rise on his arm. Just like that, the stop sign melted away. He took her mouth against his again, trying to devour her. Laying her back against the couch pillow, he covered her small frame with his own. With both hands he worked his fingers under the sides of her mini skirt and pushed it up around her stomach. He ran a flat palm over the apex of her thighs and relished the gasped that escaped her lips.

Just then, another thought creeped through his daze. How far exactly was this going to go?

Jace fisted the thin waistband of her panties. He wanted to rip them off right there and do unspeakable things to her but he held the material tighter, trying to resist. He needed her to tell him this was okay. Because lord knew he was thoroughly intoxicated by her and could barely form a coherent thought.

Jace dug his fingertips into the curve of her hip when he felt her fingers working the buckle of his belt. He immediately flashed back to earlier in the evening when she had seductively undid his zipper and tucked in his shirt. However, this time her hand dipped into his pants and fully encircled his member. Jace pulled back slightly, shocked by her boldness. He could see the crack of a smile in her cheek. A growl formed low in his throat. That was it, that was enough assurance for him.

He wasted no more time and peeled her panties down those cream colored legs. Clary shoved Jace's pants down around his knees. He laid in between her thighs, his hips hovering over hers as she stroked him. Jace reached down to the back pocket of his pants and scrambled for the condom he knew awaited there. He tore his lips from her to rip the package with his teeth. Rolling the piece on, he guided himself to her entrance. He captured her lips in another kiss as he slid slowly into her. Clary's mouth fell open in a silent gasp. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and her short nails clawed into his skin. Jace rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as he pulled out before sinking all the way back into her. She was so tight around him. Clary let out an audible moan and Jace picked up pace pumping in and out of her. He rested his elbows on the armrest above her head. Clary locked her legs around his back, meeting him for each thrust. Jace focused on her panting breaths in his ear as he pushed their bodies further and further. All the while his face buried in her red curls.

* * *

 **WOAH! So sorry for the forever update. I def didn't mean for it to take this long. SO anyways this chapter has been a working progress for awhile so I cant really think of my original thoughts and comments about it right now. So I'm going to just see what you guys have to say about it. YAY or NAY? Did it happen how you guys thought it would? What will the morning bring? What do you think their relationship will be like from here? Alright I'm gonna get started on the next chapter pronto cause we all obvi need to know whats gonna happen next! Thanks for all the reviews, keeps me motivated :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Clary's eyes gradually fluttered open. For a brief moment, she observed the sunlight casting a glare across the television. She could see it was on but, the volume too low to hear. She felt warm and cozy and— _She had sex with Jace._

The thought came ramming to her and she bolted upright. "Oh God!" She screamed. Her hands flew to cover her mouth and her eyes stared out in shock.

"Fuck!" There came a loud thud from between the couch and coffee table. Jace sat up rubbing the back of his head, his eyes squinting in the light.

Clary took in his bare chest and undone pants. She quickly shielded her eyes in horror. "Oh God!" spilled out of her lips in different agonized tones like some sort of mantra.

"Ah, now doesn't that sound familiar..." Jace hummed.

"You, shut the fuck up!" She shouted and chucked a pillow at him.

Jace snatched it and frowned. "Jeez you're acting like you don't even remember what happened." He mumbled.

"Of course I remember! But, I was drunk." Clary groaned and continued to cradle her head in her hands.

"What? You said you had two beers!" Jace yelled, suddenly sounding aggravated.

"I lied!" She retorted with a shriek.

"Well, that's just great. How is that my fault? If you remember, I tried to stop things but, you seemed pretty eager and willing when you stuck your hand down my pants!" He fumed back at her.

Although they had their spats, Jace had never actually yelled at her like this before. "Just. Stop." She asserted, unable to look at him.

She could hear Jace trying to calm his angry breathing. She, however, stared blankly into the space trying to come to terms with the recent events.

"Besides that... How was it?" Jace upruptly spoke.

"Fuck you." Clary growled. The blanket that was wrapped around her tore off as she shimmied her skirt back over her hips. She bolted upstairs without another word.

"Again already? Now you're just being needy, Clary." Jace bellowed after her, with a cocky smile. As soon as he heard the slamming door, it dropped. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and pulled himself together. He straightened up the living room, knowing their parents would both be coming home today. Jace hurried his way upstairs and threw his tie and shirt onto the bed. Not even taking time to change or put a shirt on, he began to pace in the hallway. Back and forth between their doors, debating how to approach this.

Honestly, he should feel thrilled that Clary didn't want to talk. Usually after sex, he couldn't get the girl to leave him alone. And now here he was and the girl was dodging him.

As soon as Clary had slammed her door, she crumbled to her floor like a sack of potatoes. She stared hopelessly up at the ceiling with her limbs sprawled in every direction.

"What have I done?" She spoke out loud to herself. "This just might be the _worst thing_ I've ever done. This and when I blamed my grandma's dog for breaking her antique vase. Poor Taffy..." She whined.

Images of the night before began to emerge. Jace moving above her all tanned and golden. His lips on her neck, his hands on her legs, her hand on his—"

"Oh, God, I really need to stop drinking." She groaned.

"Are you talking to yourself in there?" Jace's muffled voice came from the other side of her door.

"Go. Away." She commanded in a cold tone.

His fist banged against the wooden door. "Come on Clary, let's at least talk about it."

Clary skittered to her feet and yanked open the door. Jace stepped back surprised.

"Talk about it? What are you, a woman?" She jabbed. "Listen, Jace, as far as I know last night never happened. There was some sort of jump in the space time continuum. Therefore, not only was everything between me arriving home and this moment now deleted, it never even existed." She exclaimed. "And, dammit, put a shirt on!"

Jace crossed his arms looking at her dubiously. "Okay, that had to be nerdiest thing you have ever said and I'm now convinced that you're spending too much time with Simon."

Clary's eyes narrowed and she slammed the door in his face. Jace sighed and turned back to his room. "Fine! Never happened!"

After that, Clary had waited till the coast was clear to sneak out and take a shower. She could hear Jace's door open just as she snuck back into hers. Avoiding him forever was improbable, but it wasn't going to stop her from trying.

Headphones tucked in her ears, Clary snuggled in her bed for a nap. Her eyes may have been closed and she may have been lying there for hours but her brain was nowhere close to being asleep. Images repeatedly danced behind her eyelids. Images that sent butterflies in her stomach and her toes curling.

There came a knocking on her door. She swiftly turned up the volume of her music, knowing who it was. When the knocking didn't stop. Clary groaned and marched to the door to unlock it. She threw it open with a cry. "I thought I said—"

To Clary's surprise it was not Jace standing before her. Rather her mother, eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Oh, mom, you're home!" Clary exclaimed. She could feel her pulse pick up and she suddenly felt like the word GUILTY was written right across her face.

Jocelyn folded her arms. "Yes... I have been for a couple hours now and neither of you have come out of your rooms. Are you two fighting again?" She now sounded disappointed.

"Yes! Yes we are! You know us. I just hate him. Can't stand that ugly bastard." It was like her mouth had detached from her brain and was talking on its own accord. The little voice in her head was screaming to shut up before she gave something away.

"Clary! That is terrible thing to say. I thought you guys were finally getting along these days... And honey, ugly? I think we both know that's not true." She said with an elbow nudge.

"Jeez, mom, are you in a relationship with Stephan or Jace here?"

Jocelyn scoffed. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting so funny? This sounds like a lot of deflection here."

"What?" Clary gave a confused look.

Jocelyn ignored her. "Is this about your father?"

"How does you being attracted to Jace have anything to do with my father? Excuse me Dr. Freud but who is doing the deflecting now?"

Jocelyn gave her a stern look. Clary looked away signaling, she would cool the antics for now.

"I meant about your father having another baby." Jocelyn's eyes softened in pity or concern now. "Maybe we should make you another appointment with Dr. Weinberg."

Clary was about to argue. She had come to not really care for that shrink, her parents forced her to see after the divorce. However, she was slightly on the verge of a mental breakdown at this point. Perhaps, she needed to hash some things out.

"You know what, yes! Please make me an appointment. For as soon as possible. This week. I volunteer to skip school if I have to."

"If you say so, honey." Jocelyn was about to walk away.

"You should make Jace an appointment too!" Clary blurted out.

Jocelyn looked confused again. "I don't think that's really my place..."

"Then, talk to Stephan. Trust me, he needs it." Clary stepped closer to her and lowered her voice. "I mean think about the way he talks about his mom yet never talks about his mom. There are issues there." Although Clary believed that was true, she was hoping for him to also seek therapy on their current situation.

Jocelyn glanced at Jace's door and put a finger to her lips. "Maybe you're right... I'll talk to Stephan but, he's only going if he wants to." She said pointing a finger and the boys door and then heading downstairs.

Clary sighed and locked herself back in her room.

A couple hours later, Stephan returned home and the group were enjoying a quiet spaghetti dinner, Stephan still in his pilot uniform.

Clary scarfed down her food as fast as she could. She could feel Jace's eyes as he glanced at her every few minutes. Just the proximity of him sitting next her brought a blush to her cheeks. She chalked it up to guilt and embarrassment.

"So, what did you guys do last night?" Stephan asked, making idle conversation.

Clary inhaled suddenly and choked on her gulp of food. All eyes went to her as she washed it down with a drink of her water glass. She quickly stuck her fork into her plate and twirled the spaghetti once more. "I went to the concert. You know, the one I told you about, right mom. Yup, I went to the concert with Simon and then I came home and went to bed. Yup. Yup. I don't know what Jace did, though. I never saw him." She stuffed a large bite into her mouth. Somewhere in the far part of her brain she was aware at the rapid pace she was talking and the nonsense she was speaking. Yet, again, whatever wire ran between her brain and voice box had snapped.

Both parents eyed her curiously but, then looked to Jace. "Is she covering for you or something?" Stephan accused, pointing his fork to the blonde boy next to her.

Jace dabbed his mouth with a napkin and waved a hand dismissively. "It's probably just the cocaine."

Clary gasped and looked over at him for the first time. She immediately wished she hadn't. With sideways eyes he gave her that playful smirk he always did when he teased her. Playing natural seemed to come so easily to him. Or perhaps, he wasn't even affected by what happened between them...

Clary stabbed her plate. She hadn't been affected at all either, she just feared the consequences and was embarrassed. Unsurprisingly, Jace was obviously not.

"Clary just has a lot on her mind these days. She's actually going to see her old therapist this week." She winked at Clary, apparently thinking she had helped her.

"The office actually has other counselors there... I could get you both in on Tuesday." Jocelyn's voice tried to sound casual.

In her peripherals Clary could see Jace stiffen. Stephan was lazily staring at him from across the table. She guessed that her mother had already spoken to him about it and he looked like he knew what the answer would be.

"Sure." Jace spoke. Stephan raised his eyebrows, surprised for a reason Clary did not know.

Jocelyn however smiled pleasantly. "Maybe we should all go to a family session!"

"No no. Just Jace and I... Separately. Will do."

When dinner had ended, Jace and Clary excused themselves to their rooms. Clary walked hastily to her door, knowing Jace was hot on her heels.

Before she could reach her escape, Jace snagged her elbow and spoke in a harsh whisper. "Hey Clary, why don't you just hop on the news and broadcast what happened! You were practically begging them to find out down there."

Clary's tone matched his. "I am not a good liar, okay! I can't help it that my insides are falling apart in disgusted retaliation at what we did!"

"Disgusted?" He echoed. Jace's frown hardened. "Well pull your damn self together before it makes things worse." With that he went to his room and slammed the door. Clary scoffed and stomped into her room doing the same.

The fiery red-head didn't speak to him for the next two days. Each morning she left early for the bus. At lunch she sat at the far end of table, away from him. She no longer waited in the hall to trade off books. At home she locked herself in her room and only came out for dinner. Jace could feel a hollow pit growing in his stomach. It had only been two days and he already felt like he missed her. Missed her presence, whether they were talking or not, he had grown use to simply knowing she was around. The knowledge that she was intentionally avoiding him was slowly chipping at his composure. It was mainly the reason he had so quickly agreed to attend therapy. She would be forced to be there too.

The door to the Doctors office opened in front of him and he walked into the waiting area. The sight of the petite curly-haired girl was an immediate relief to him. She was the only one in the room and did not even look up at him. Jace had waited around shortly after school let out incase she wanted to ride with him. However, she must have promptly took the bus straight there.

Clary had her head bent over a gossip magazine, the kind he knew she hated. Yet, at the moment she seemed to find it fascinating. Jace sat down next to her, his eyes boring in her head, willing her to acknowledge him.

When she continued to pay him no mind, Jace blew out a loud breath. "I just want to applaud you on how maturely you have handled this situation." He told her sarcastically. He could see the heat in her cheeks grow and she bit at her lip. Whether she was blushing in embarrassment or anger, he did not know. It being Clary, he would guess anger. It made him smile.

"Nothing? You're really going to keep ignoring me?" He demanded. Jace waved a hand in front of her magazine. She didn't react, simply turned the page.

Jace wondered how much pestering it would take before she gave in. He picked up one of her ringlets of hair and tugged at it slightly. When he still received no reaction from her Jace scooped up all of her curls with his hand and held them knotted on top of her head. She turned the page.

Using the knot of hair as a control stick, he shook her head from side to side. She turned the page.

He let her hair fall back around her shoulders and chuckled to himself. She was determined alright. Coming up with an idea known to work wonders, Jace quickly sucked on his index finger before poking it straight in her ear. The pages of her magazines crinkled as she tightened her fists, but besides that she made little reaction.

Jace removed his finger and shook his hands out in frustration as if he were pretending to choke her. In one last attempt, Jace cupped the inside of her knee and ran it up the length of her thigh. Clary immediately let out a gasp and snatched his hand up away from her. For a moment, Jace was taken aback by her strength as she crippled his fingers in her clenched fist. She glared angrily into his face, her words spitting like venom. "Don't freaking touch me!" She threw his hand away from her.

Jace instantly reached back clutching her hand and yanking her close to him as he leaned in. Her eyes were wide and startled but Jace had a sly smile "Don't stop now, that was first time you've looked directly at me since Saturday..." He spoke, his voice on the verge of pleading. His eyes searched hers, trying to study their exact shade of green. Although his eyes couldn't leave hers, he could see the quick heaving of her chest. The emerald green of her eyes seemed to search all over his face before settling on his lips. She yanked her hand away from his and this time Jace let her. He leaned back into his chair and watched as she self-consciously smoothed down her hair and cleared her throat.

"Why am I here, Clary?" He asked abruptly.

She picked back her magazine and began to flip through it. "Because you told my mom you would go?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "I know that seeing a therapist was your idea so why are you here? And why did you want me to go, too?" He reiterated.

Clary thew the magazine onto the coffee table and slumped in her seat. "I needed to gain some perspective on the mental and emotional state my life is in that led me to do what I did. And why." She explained, though not to him, apparently she was speaking to the blank wall across the room. Her head turned toward him but her eyes stayed low on his calves. "And I thought you should do the same, so this doesn't happen again." She finished.

Jace found it equally amusing and torturous that she wouldn't look right at him. He groaned and cast his glance around the room. "I know why I did it..." He mumbled so low that Clary wasn't even sure if she heard him correctly.

Just then, the realization of her words came tumbling to Jace. He shot forward, leaning close to her. "Are you saying you want there to be another time?" He questioned in a hushed voice.

Clary slapped her hands against her eyeballs and moaned. Jace could feel himself twitch. He didn't think he could ever hear her make those sounds again without his body having a reaction. "Oh God, that is not what I said nor what I meant!" She crowed.

The sound of the other office door opening drew Jace's attention. An older woman shook hands with a skinny, awkward looking fellow, who then promptly exited out the other door. Clary's demeanor instantly changed into a polite and eager smile that Jace could tell was just a front of formality.

"Clary, good to see you again! Why don't you head back to my office and I'll go ahead and grab your file." The Doctor warmly greeted before heading back into the hall.

Clary got up to follow her just as a younger woman in heels walked in through the outside door. She carried a stack of folders and a wore a professional blazer and pencil skirt. Her hair, almost as golden as Jace's, was piled on the crown of her head in a tight bun. Her pretty face was decorated in red lipstick and thin framed glasses. She looked like a sexy librarian.

"Are you Jace Herondale?" She asked spotting the two of them. Clary didn't look back but she assumed Jace nodded as the woman continued. "I'm Dr. Gregory, I'm just getting back from a late lunch. You are welcome to come on back." She smiled kindly and walked through the door that Clary's therapist had just disappeared through.

Clary chuckled low and cynical as Jace stood up next to her. For the first time, Clary had no problem looking at him. "Try not to get her pregnant." She whispered with a glare.

Jace smirked back at her, knowing exactly what she was implying. Tall, blonde. "Oh, you know first hand that I make sure to wrap it." He replied. Clary's face turned deep pink and she stubbornly stuck out her tongue.

He followed her through the door but stumbled back a step when Clary did a quick turn on him. She leaned in close her finger poking at his chest. "And whatever you say to her, don't give any specific details. In my experience, the whole confidentiality thing is bullshit." She whispered.

Jace was staring down at her hand and the small finger she had stabbed at his sternum. Her body almost lined against his. She hadn't gotten this close to him since they slept together. In his mind, he saw himself pressing her up against the wall, molding their mouths together and taking her right there in the therapist office.

"Or just ignore me..." She drawled before walking away from him. Leaving Jace to stare after her.

"Mr. Herondale?" Came a voice next him. It was Dr. Gregory. She held the door open to her room and ushered him in with a smile. Jace shook out his head and walked in to take a seat.

The cushions of the pale blue couch were stiff and uncomfortable. On the small, round table in front of him were a couple of stress relieving toys and a box of tissues. Dr. Gregory's office walls were painted a pale blue to match the sofa and she had an arrangement of decorations and knick knacks everywhere.

The attractive blonde woman sat down in a stiff office chair across from him. Her legs crossed and a notepad poised on her lap. "So, Mr. Herondale. What would you like to discuss today?"

The woman had to be in her late twenties or early thirties. Something told him, she hadn't been doing this for too long. Jace had been pushed by his father and grandparents to seek counseling after his mother's death. However, he made it clear that he would not step foot inside a therapist's office. He was fine and could move on and handle it on his own terms. Yet, there he sat...

"Ms. Morgenstern mentioned that you might want to discuss your late mother." Doctor Gregory pushed when Jace gave no reply.

He felt a quick anger rise up at Jocelyn for mentioning that. "No... Actually there is another woman I'd like to talk about." Jace spread his arms along the back of the couch trying to relax.

"Oh? And who is she?" The therapist smiled, pleased to be getting somewhere.

"A friend." Jace shrugged but then frowned. "Well, sort of."

"I see. Is she _more_ than a friend?"

Jace thought about the way Clary and him always bickered and teased each other. Then, about the way she seemed to so easily ignore him the past few days. "Eh..." He replied.

"Is she _less_ than a friend?"

Jace thought about the way Clary seemed to pick up on things about him. The way she saw through him like others didn't. The way he liked spending time around the house just talking to her. "Eh..." He replied again.

"Why did you come here today, Jace?" The doctor asked point blank.

"Because I knew she wanted me to." Jace answered without a thought.

"This girl?" She concluded. Yet, Jace didn't reply. "What exactly do you want to discuss about her?"

Jace stood up and grabbed a tissue from the box as he went. He walked around the couch to the back of the room and started wiping the dust away from the shelves. "I want her." He stated simply.

"In a sexual way?" Dr. Gregory pried.

Jace thought about the way he had missed her the past few days. Just missed the way he made her giggle and missed the way she looked at him. "Eh..." He began. Then he remembered the way she starred in his dreams, all cream skin and red hair. He remember how she felt wrapped around him that night that already seemed too long ago. "...Yes." He admitted.

"I see." She replied, hoping Jace would continue on his own.

Jace started to rearrange her knick knacks in a much more functional size order. "But see, I can't have her." He stepped back to inspect his work. "Moreover, shouldn't have her." He adjusted a small ceramic elephant to a more appealing forty-five degree angle. "Although, technically I've already had her." He clarified.

Jace strutted back around to the couch satisfied with his work and noticed that the therapist was jotting notes down. She looked back up to give him a scrutinizing stare as he sat down. "So, you have had sex with her, though you shouldn't have. And you still desire her that way?"

Jace made a clicking sound and winked to acknowledge that she was right.

"Do you feel guilty or have remorse for these actions." She questioned.

The idea of regret hadn't crossed his mind. Which made sense, because how could he regret the one thing his body has been begging him to do for months. If anything he felt gratified. "She does." He answered.

"Do you know if she shares the same affections as you?"

Jace laughed. "She will do everything to convince you otherwise."

"Well, Mr. Herondale, I think that you may be projecting your feelings of desire on to this girl. Perhaps, she feels this one time thing was a mistake and she actually isn't attracted to you in that way."

Jace's smirk grew. "May I call you April?" He suddenly asked.

Dr. Gregory blanched for a beat, flustered that he knew her first name. "I think it would be more professional for you to address me as Dr. Gregory." She chided.

Jace leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "April, I know you don't actually believe she could be un-attracted to me. I know that because you looked down at the bulge of my crotch as you said it." He claimed, his voice low and husky.

April's mouth was agape and room felt hot. She had to keep reminding herself to stay professional. He was a client. No matter how much she wanted to tear his shirt open and lick his abs...

The Doctor straightened up in her seat realizing she had unconsciously leaned in closer as he did. Jace relaxed back into the couch once more with a satisfied grin.

"Mr. Herondale, would you say that _sex_ is a large factor of your lifestyle? Have you had a lot of partners?"

"Why? Do you want to be one of them?" He offered, clearly enjoying the game.

Dr. Gregory directed her eyes to her notepad and adjusted her glasses. "Mr. Herondale, we are really getting off track here..." Her voice waivered.

"Maybe you're right, though, and she's not attracted to me that way. Honestly, she's made that very clear as long as I have known her." Jace's tone became sullen. Dr. Gregory looked up to see him frowning at his shoes that were resting on the center table. "To answer your question, yes. I've had a lot of partners, sometimes one partner multiple times... It's never been very hard for me. I don't really entertain committed relationships, however. I have always preferred to keep to myself and keep my privacy that way. But, sex is a good distraction, good entertainment." He confessed.

Dr. Gregory was about to comment when Jace continued. "I guess I don't know why I want her so much... It's not like I can't get it anywhere else. She shouldn't matter. It must be the challenge."

"Mr. Herondale," She began. Jace looked up at her as if she had dragged his attention from the dark corners of his mind. "When most people use a term such as 'distraction' as you did. It usually means you are trying to fill some sort of void. Or perhaps, escape some sort of psychological trauma. In your case, it could go back to your mother and—"

"I'd like to sit here in silence for the rest of hour if you don't mind." Jace interjected. His voice was as cold and as flat as his expression. Dr. Gregory got the feeling they would be sitting in silence whether she minded or not.

Meanwhile in the other office, Clary had yet to divulge any real information.

"Clarissa, we have been sitting here for over half your session now, and you have yet to really tell me anything. You spent the whole time bouncing your knee and picking at that hole in your jeans." Dr. Weinberg admonished.

Clary tucked her hands under her legs, embarrassed for being called out. For someone who spent her life pretending she gave zero fucks, Clary was now crumbling under her nerves. Dr. Weinberg was a nice older woman with gray hair and wrinkled skin. She kind of remind Clary of a grandmother figure, although, she hadn't seen her in awhile. Instead of making her more comfortable like she thought it would, it made it even harder to speak. Because the things she needed to say should not be said to a grandmother.

"Honey, your mother said you were having some trouble coping with your father's new lifestyle." Dr. Weinberg started.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Yeah, my dad sucks. Camille sucks. Them having a baby together sucks. It all sucks."

"What's really bothering you?" Dr. Weinberg demanded.

"I had sex with a guy!" She blurted out. Clary covered her mouth, shocked at herself.

However, Dr. Weinberg smiled and jotted down some notes. She gave Clary a patient smile. "How do you feel?"

Clary sighed and thought it over for a moment. "Relieved!" She exclaimed. She sighed again, not knowing how much she simply needed to get those words off her chest. It felt like all her guilt and anxiety was already subsiding.

"Good, now who is this young man?"

Clary narrowed her eyes. "Oh, no. No specific details here." She avowed.

The therapist frowned. "Clary you know very well that all information shared here is confidential." She assured.

"Confidential my ass, I got grounded for a month after you told my mom it wasn't Taffy who broke the vase." Clary grumbled.

"Oh, come, you are an adult now, Clary." Dr. Weinberg explained. "However, I'm not going to push anything. Let's just move on. Was this your first intimate relationship? Is that why you are so embarrassed?" She continued to question.

Clary snorted. "No. You remember my friend, Simon?" The doctor nodded. "Yeah, well, we dated and he was my first." She divulged. "This guy, however, was definitely off limits. All kinds of morally off limits."

Dr. Weinberg continued to write on her notepad, idly nodding. "Can you tell me a little about who he is?"

"Nope." Clary shook her head. "All I can say is that he is who he is and I am not like him. The whole thing was a mistake. I was drinking. Not drunk enough, where there should be considered foul play. But, drunk enough that I let certain desires, like the fact that I hadn't had sex in like a year and a half, get the better of me. Yep, that's what I'm going to blame it on. And this guy, who knew just as well as I how off limits things were, didn't try hard to stop me." Disappointingly, Clary could feel her jitters returning and her knee began to bounce once more.

Dr. Weinberg noticed. "Honey, you look like a junkie going through withdrawal."

"Ugh, you sound like Jace." Clary groaned.

"Are you and Jace close? A new step-sibling can be quite a big change."

"He is NOT my step-sibling!" She barked. "And no, no, we aren't talking about Jace right now. We are talking about this other guy. And hey! What were you trying to imply there? What could I possibly be addicted to? I don't want more of anything! I want to completely wash him out of my system."

Dr. Weinberg tried to interject but Clary continued to ramble.

"Is he an attractive person? Yes, I suppose some might say that. Were we friends before this? Kind of. Have I been having trouble sleeping because I can't get certain images out of my mind? It's possible. But you know what? None of that matters 'cause it's never going to happen again. I really just need some distance. Not in like the rehab sense! I just need to reevaluate my life here cause apparently I suck and keep making bad decisions. I must get it from my father." Clary finished her rant, huffing.

Dr. Weinberg checked her watch seeing their time was almost up. "You know what Clary, I think that's a good idea. Get yourself some distance. Try to turn your life around from whatever toxic path you feel you this boy is leading you on. As, for the images, maybe get them down on paper. Drawing has always been a good outlet for you." She advised to the anxious girl.

Clary nodded her head rapidly. "Yeah...Yeah, you're right! This is all his fault." She beamed.

"Oh, I didn't mean—"

Clary cut her off with a handshake. "Thank you so much, Doctor. I'll make another appointment if I need it." She scooped up her things and was out the door.

* * *

 **Wow... What a rough morning after. Jace is all like YAY! and Clary is all like FML hehe**

 **So, glad you all liked my last chapter! There may or may not be plenty more where that comes from ;)**

 **Anyways, I didn't use any TMI character names for the therapists because I'm lazy and just came up with names instead.**

 **How long will the sexual tension between them last before someone breaks?!... Again?! Clary can't avoid him forever...**

 **Review:)**


	17. Chapter 17

It was Friday. Clary had been evasive since their appointment earlier this week. Jace was beginning to believe that she was now a phantom of his imagination. A figure he saw only in passing but was always unable to communicate. He lived with the damn girl but apparently, her mind was set on ignoring him and she was damn good at it.

He stared bitterly, and pretty obviously, at her from across the cafeteria. She laughed with friends as if nothing bothered her in the world.

"Hey, man, I'll take two."

Jace felt a sharp elbow nudge him and looked over to Jessamine frowning at him. He came into focus on another male student standing across the table from him. Jace nodded and ripped two thin tickets off of the roll, handing them to him.

Jessamine smiled as the other boy departed. "Enjoy!" She then turned on Jace to glower. "Would you pay attention!" Her fingers snapped in his stony face. "Not only to our customers but to me! I'm trying to talk to you here and you just keep mumbling."

True Jace had been aware Jessamine was speaking to him but, Jessamine was always speaking. They sat at a long wooden table together at the far end of the cafeteria, away from those eating. Being on Student Council, there were a certain amount of commitments students were obligated to sign up for. Jessamine took it upon herself to always sign them up together. Today, they were selling tickets to the Fall Play.

Jace sighed and pushed his lunch tray to the side, crossing his arms.

"Honestly, you have been distracted all week. What has got you so miffed." She pryed.

"Nothing to worry your pretty head about." He cooed back at her. She smiled for a moment and then continued to ramble about the new car 'Daddy' was supposed to get her.

Jace looked back at the lunch tables and saw his pretty red-head girl poking idly at the food on her plate. In his mind he willed her to look at him to no avail. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could admit to himself that he was becoming quite obsessed. Which was the opposite of what finally sleeping with her was supposed to do. He just hadn't really imagined things would end up this way. Although, he hadn't given the consequences much thought at all.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Jessamine's high pitched voice whined in his ear.

Jace let his head fall back and roll to face her. "Yes." He stated bluntly. He watched as her eyes tightened and deep blush took over her face.

"Well that's funny... Because you didn't seem too _bored_ when you were inside me last week!" What started off as a quiet sentence fast turned into a shriek that seemed to echo in the large common area.

Jace looked out shocked as several eyes now gawked at the two of them. A pair of them being a familiar green.

"Jesus Christ! What is wrong with you?" He demanded. Jessamine just continued to glare and huff at him. From the corner of his eye he saw movement or maybe he just sensed it but, Clary had gotten up dumped her tray before heading down the East Hall.

Jace cursed under his breath. Speaking precisely, he lowered his voice and narrowed in on the crazy blonde. "Look, you are not my girlfriend. And you are not helping my cause." With that he got up and carried his tray away with him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! And where are you going?!" Jessamine shouted to his back.

"To take a shit! Want to come?!" He defiantly yelled back, earning more glances and whispers.

Jace quickly trashed his food and shuffled around the corner hoping to catch Clary. He spotted the petite girl fast storming down the empty hallway.

"Clary, wait!" He voiced after her.

"No, Jace. No need to say anything. I care little about your personal sex life. It has nothing to do with me." She robotically replied.

After jogging the distance between them, he caught onto her forearm. "Well, it kind of does now."

Clary turned on him in a harsh whisper. "Keep your voice down!" She reprimanded.

Jace studied the frustrated features of her face and noticed Clary would still not meet his eyes. "Why are you so mad at me?" He asked, his voice almost a desperate whisper.

She turned away from him again and kept walking but Jace followed closely. "Oh, I don't know Jace. It might have something to do with the fact that I am now eskimo-sisters with Jessamine and half of St. Xavior's female population!" She jeered.

Clary came to an abrupt halt and gave him a smug smile. "Noticed how I said 'population' and not just 'students'.

Jace stared after her flabbergasted before catching up. "That was once and she had already quit! You know what... I don't know why I'm even defending myself to you. It's not like your valley is unexplored! So, how bout you stop playing the hypocritical victim."

She jerked to a halt a few feet from him and slowly turned around. Jace could see the whites of her eyes were now glassy. "Do not compare me to you." She spoke cautiously. "I have had _one_ serious boyfriend. Of which I can count on _one_ hand how many times we had sex. Excuse me if being with someone like you, is a little different for me to process." In cinematic timing, the warning bell rang and not a second later other students began to enter the hall. Clary wasted no more time and left Jace staring blankly after her.

Not once had Jace regretted the girls, regretted the sex, regretted his choices. And there he stood... finally questioning all of it.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Clary. Honestly, the whole week had. She felt like she had simply been biding time for days waiting for something to happen, maybe some clarity. But she knew that things didn't work that way. Throughout the week, she could feel herself become increasingly agitated. Ignoring Jace was becoming more and more difficult. Considering the fact that she didn't even have to see him to know he was in the room. She could feel her skin practically melting under the heat of his gaze. She did her best not to return any glances because when she did it was like the air became thin and he looked like fresh oxygen.

After their little exchange in the hall, Jace seemed to give her some distance. Even in the next couple classes they had together, he seemed brooding and focused on his work instead of her. It was slightly to her relief. However, just because Jace had found distance didn't make it any easier for her to do the same.

Clary rode quietly on the bus home. She sketched furiously into her leather bound book, it had become quite the emotional outlet. As she finished, she realized it was the last page of the book. She groaned and pulled her beanie down over her eyes. She had literally filled the whole thing already. The bus driver announced the stop and Clary swiftly packed up her book and pencils. Her laced boots trudged along the sidewalk and Jace's words from earlier rang in her head. She didn't want to be mean to him, there were just a lot of conflicting thoughts going on for her. When it came down to it, Clary just didn't trust herself to be alone with him yet.

The red-head strode inside, shuffling through the mail in her hands. She dragged the beanie off her head and threw it onto the counter. Suddenly, Clary paused listening. It seemed oddly quiet. Usually Stephan was going about the kitchen or Jace was playing music in his room, or Jocelyn was on the phone in her office... Clary looked up curiously from the mail and immediately spotted Jace sitting still on the couch. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. Slight panic rose up her spine.

"Mom! You here?!" She nervously called out.

"They're both gone tonight, remember?" He slyly baited. He stood from the couch, stalking closer to her.

Clary held out a finger toward him. "No! Jace, leave it alone." She caught the stair railing and sprinted up toward the safety of her bedroom.

Jace chased after, reaching out to catch onto her."No, you get back here! We are going to hash things out until they are back to normal!" He growled. They both staggered at the top of the steps but he stayed hot behind her.

Clary tried to thrust her door shut but Jace threw his arm in the crack just in time. He forced his way in and slammed it shut behind him. "Fine, we will talk here then!"

"There is nothing more to say about it. We both agreed it was a dumb mistake. Bye, bye, now. Nice talk." Clary dismissed him and started to fold the pile of laundry stacked atop her bed.

Jace bit back a comment about whether or not they actually 'agreed.' "Clary, look at this, you can't even stand to be in the same room as me. We were finally... friends... I could deal with things going back to normal but this isn't normal. You're driving me crazy!" He explained, hoping to get an actual conversation out of her.

Clary threw a shirt down and faced him, hands on her hips. "Oh, why's that? Do you finally feel guilty?"

"I shouldn't but, apparently I do, if it really fucked things up between us." He replied.

Clary went back to folding laundry. Nevermind, she seemed to be stuck on one shirt. "I told you, I just need some space. That's what my therapist suggested, as well." She sighed and muttered.

"But, why?! Are you really that ashamed? Do you really hate me that much?" Jace cried in frustration.

"Yes!" Clary angrily conceded, throwing a pair of pants at him.

Jace caught them and moments later began to chuckle like a mad man. Clary tried to promptly ignore him. "No. You don't" He finally sighed.

Clary looked at him dubiously. "Excuse, me?"

Aggressively, Jace chucked the pants to the floor. A subdued anger was radiating from him. "You can blame it on being horny, or being drunk. You can keep making it my fault but, it's not going to help." Jace was moving toward her and Clary visibly swallowed.

"You might have felt guilty about our parents at first but, I can guarantee that didn't last long..."

"Jace..." Clary warned. He was slowly advancing on her like a untamed lion and she could feel the fluttering in her chest.

"That's not the reason you are avoiding me or can barely look me in the eye." He continued. "Let alone have me touch you." Jace's hand reached out and caressed her hip pulling her closer. Yet, Clary kept her feet grounded, a hand braced against his chest. In her ears, her breathing sounded erratic.

The two stared at each other intently, both brows furrowed in defiance. "You're not mad at _me_." Jace whispered. "You're mad at yourself. Because what happened between us... was great. And now, you want to do it again."

Clary's silence spoke volumes but, her hand still pressed against his chest, unrelenting. Jace encircled her wrist and yanked her hand up. The space between them dissipated and his lips crashed against hers. If the freckled-face girl gave any hesitation, it wasn't enough for him to notice. Her lips molded to his, kissing with matching hunger.

For a moment, she broke away for air. "Oh, for fuck's sake." She gasped.

Both slender arms wrapped around his neck. She jumped up, allowing both legs to wind around his torso. Jace grasped onto her firm behind and he moved to pin her against the wall for stability. Pictures and drawings scattered to the floor as Jace pressed every curve of his body to align with hers. Especially where they needed it most. Her tongue invaded his mouth and Jace moaned. He ran his finger up under her dress, pulling down the waistband of her tights. Clary clumsily struggled to pull off his shirt and Jace momentarily leaned back to give her better access. Her hand then roughly fisted his hair and hastily dragged his mouth back to her.

It had been less than a week yet, felt like an eternity since he had touched her this way. Jace wanted as few layers between them as possible. He hiked up her dress and tried to pull away. Clary got the idea and discarded the dress herself. Her skin was hot and smooth against his and he could feel his erection becoming impatient. He wanted to lose himself in her.

With his lips still working against hers and his pelvis pinning her up against the wall, Jace removed his wallet from his pocket to retrieve a condom. Before he could do anything else, Clary snagged it from him. She undid his belt and shimmied down his jeans till they fell around his ankles. She opened the condom herself and rolled into onto his cock as she pulled him in for another long kiss. Jace's hands gripped at her ass. He had a lot of sex experience, but condom duty was just always something he took upon himself. However, seeing her do the work turned him on in ways he didn't know possible.

The tights were now pulled down over her ass, with her legs wrapped around him though, he knew they weren't going to be able to come down any further. Jace grazed his hand around the buldge of her ass cheek. Sliding into her tights, his fingers moved down that back lining of her thong till he could feel the fabric dampen. He pressed his fingers into her, stroking back and forth. Clary moaned and bit down on his lip pulling at it. Her lips then spoke against his. "Just rip them." She sighed.

Jace looked down, and gripped two sides of her tights in hand. With a quick jerk, the seam split down her crotched just enough for access. He peeled her thong to the side and pushed his erection between her folds. Clary softly moaned and buried her face in his neck. He could feel her wet lips against his skin, her hands gripping around his shoulders. Jace's pelvis pounded against hers. As much as he wanted to relish these moments in her, right now they both just needed relief. Jace picked up pace, pushing them both to their peaks.

Clary straightened up, her arms stretched and braced against her shoulders. She let her head lay back and rest against the wall. The pressure was built in her stomach and chest. Then just like a vase shattering, the tension all broke apart flooding tingles down her spine and limbs. As Jace continue to buck into her, until he found his release, it felt like little flowing waves washing over her veins. Clary laid relaxed in his arms letting him support her until she felt them fall against the soft material of her bedspread.

Jace's warm body rolled off of hers and both of them panted up at the ceiling. She could feel her brain pulsing. Jace's knuckles were lightly stroking the skin of her forearm.

"Well, that was... new." Clary voiced, breaking the silence.

Jace propped up on an elbow to give her a confused look. "How do you mean?" He chuckled.

"Let's just say, Simon never quite got me to that... point." She muttered.

Jace gave her a rueful smile. "Are you telling me that's the first time you've ever cum?" He prodded.

Clary shrugged. "Other than by myself, yeah."

Jace snickered. He may not like to be a girl's first but as for her first sex orgasm... Well, that did a lot for his ego.

The golden boy ran his fingertips over her arm, over her collar and then down the valley of her bare breasts. She could feel the muscles of her groin start to tighten once more. "You know I think, seducing a woman was illegal once upon a time." She smarted.

Jace let a small breathy laugh flow over her skin. He dragged his lips along the curve of his shoulder and down the same path as his fingers. "I'd have to happily plead guilty in that case." He replied. Hot wet kisses made a line down her breasts. Jace, pulled back to look at her, he noticed he had yet to give them proper attention.

Clary's hand suddenly pressed against his forehead, pushing him away. "Ugh, you should just leave me alone now. So I can wallow in my shame." She droned.

Jace simply smirked, sitting up. "Don't you mean euphoria?"

The girl groaned and threw and arm over her eyes. "My mom will kill me..."

"It's probably best if they don't find about this." Jace imparted.

With a huff Clary sat up and scooted up to her pillows. She drew up the blanket, finally covering herself. "Not just them, Jace. There is no way in hell _anyone_ is going to find out about this. And it won't be a problem cause it's never happening again." She asserted.

Jace rolled his eyes. "That's what you said last time."

"Well, I mean it." She hissed.

Clary watched Jace get up and retrieve his clothes to dress. For a second she thought he was finally going to listen and leave. Yet, as he slid back on his t-shirt, he sat back on the bed next to her. "Is that really what you want?" He murmured skeptically.

"Yes!…" She spat out. Jace raised an eyebrow.

Clary pouted back at him. "I don't know, okay, my conscious and body are in a heated argument right now."

Jace smirked. "Hmm, you must be really attracted to me then." He quipped.

"Have you seen you?!" She bellowed. Clary closed her eyes and cringed, after quickly realizing what she had just said. "First off forget that I said that. Next get out of my room. I don't know why I even told you I was debating it cause I'm not. This is wrong on many levels, you're my step-brother." She rambled at him.

Jace interjected. "Woah, I am _not_ your step-brother and with that being said I personally have no problem with this."

Clary looked baffled and scoffed. "Good for you, why am I not surprised? Jace, I'm not sure what you think this means because I don't like you like that or really at all for the matter. I simply tolerate you." She articulated to him.

Jace gave her a patronizing smile. "Awe, that means a lot. However, you can hold onto your little break up speech because I'm definitely not interested in romanticizing this either." He countered.

"Yeah I know. You just want another booty call but _I'm not interested_ in being added to that list. So, feel free to leave now." Clary gestured to the door.

"Wait a minute, what if we make a deal?" He entreated.

"No, Jace, offering to pay me _will not_ help your cause."

"Just hear me out, you're single— "

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out, didn't I tell you to leave?" She interrupted again.

Jace abruptly captured her lips in kiss, to silence her. He felt her automatically lean into him.

Jace pulled away slightly. "Just stop talking for a minute…" He hushed. "What if you were my only friend with benefits?"

Clary was about to argue again but paused as Jace dusted his hand down her neck. He continued. "Think about it. You're single right now so why not have someone, aka me, take care of your needs. That is until you find a poor shmuck you dub worthy enough to earn the boyfriend title." Jace sat back and through narrowed eyes, Clary studied him curiously.

"Why? What do you get out of this?" She questioned.

"You know I don't like strings attached and with you, there is no worry about that, because you simply 'tolerate' me right?" He replied.

Clary bit at her lip. "And what if I'm not in the mood? Would you just accept that when you know that you could easily call up a 'friendly' friend?"

Jace tried to conceal a grin, to maintain his serious composure. "Under the terms of our agreement, yes, I will accept that. But, I doubt that's gonna happen." He added.

"Oh, what? You think just because I happened to jump your bones twice, that I'm always going to want to? Maybe I'm already over it. In fact, the more you talk the dryer I get." She drawled, the air about her turning bored.

"No, that's not exactly what I meant. It's just… Have you seen me?" He retorted.

To his surprise Clary growled and then flung herself at him. Jace crashed to the ground with Clary's naked body sprawled on top of him. Their hands laced together as they fought for the upper hand. Jace hooked a leg around both of hers effectively dropping her beneath him. He captured both of her small wrists in one handful. His other hand palmed between her legs, a finger sinking into her slit.

Clary gasped and Jace released her wrists. She braced her hands on his shoulders.

"Interesting, you feel pretty wet to me…" He murmured.

Clary whimpered, hitting him in one of the shoulders. "No, I'm better than this. I'm supposed to be too good for this. Too good for _you_." She whined.

Jace licked his lips and pulled his hand away from her. "I know…" He nodded. "Either that or you're perfect for me…How about I give you some time to think my proposition over, and we can rekindle this later." Jace crawled up off her and left quietly, leaving her still half-naked on the floor.

Jace sat in his bed hours later, laptop poised in front of him. His fingers typed rapidly at the keyboard as he finished his Physics paper. He heard Clary exit her room awhile ago and go downstairs. He had to admit he was nervous. He didn't think she would be ignoring him anymore but he wasn't sure if she actually cared for his proposition either. He was slightly dreading the idea that she would tell him 'no more.'

Jace looked up at the knock sound at the door. Clary opened it with a sheepish smile. She had on baggy sweatpants and the large sweatshirt she had stolen from him. A plate of food was balanced in her hand.

"White flags waving. I surrender." She mockingly waved a fist back and forth.

"Well, it's about time." Jace snapped his computer shut and set it aside. He patted at the bedding in front of him as invitation. Clary handed him the plate but didn't sit down.

She crossed her arms, biting at her lip. "I have always considered a girl that could knowingly sleep with a slut like you to be pathetic with no self-respect." She divulged. "So, now, what does that make me?"

Jace raised an eyebrow, cutting into his chicken. "Human?" He ventured.

Red curls bounced across his mattress as Clary threw herself onto the bed. "A judgemental, hypocrite." She announced.

"Most humans are." He agreed, taking another bite.

When Clary didn't reply, Jace tugged at a strand of her hair until she looked over to him. "Look, if anyone respects you I do."

"Why?" She asked, suspicious.

"Because you've always been comfortable with who you are, what you do, and want to be, with no apologies." He explained.

Clary snorted. "Is that what you think?" She turned back to the ceiling.

"No, it's what I know, because I'm the same way." Jace assured.

Clary rolled to her stomach and army- crawled closer to his lap. She picked at the remnants of chicken on his place.

Jace watched her calmly. "This doesn't have to be a big deal. It stays between you and me."He commented. "Besides, it's not like you've ever been a good girl."

"Well, it's not like I'm a bad girl..."

Jace smirked. "I could make you one."

Clary sat up, sucking at her fingertips. "Okay." She conceded.

Jace raised his eyebrows. "Okay?"

Clary nodded rapidly. "Okay. Outside of our friendship or whatever, we will use each other for instant gratification. No strings attached. No one finds out. Trial basis." She spoke, clarifying each point.

"Perfect." Jace nodded. Clary slid up off the bed to leave but, Jace grasped her hand. "Let's start right now." He urged.

Clary giggled and slipped her fingers out of his grip. "Yeah, not going to happen. I still have a lot to process here. I just need some sleep."

"Goodnight, babe." Jace spoke as she left. Clary closed the door behind her. 'Babe' was a casual pet name she heard Jace often use. Yet, as much as she should know better, it still played like a term of actual endearment in her ears.

Saturday came and went. Clary worked most of the day and Jace had a make-up football game. Jocelyn had returned that morning but, Stephan would be gone the rest of the weekend. When Sunday rolled around and Clary spent it finishing her art project, while Jace met his friends at a nearby sports bar to watch the game. It wasn't until that night they both found themselves in the living room, not having really spoken since their 'arrangement' was made.

"Alright you two, I am off to the airport. Stephan will be home tomorrow around three. Do you need anything before I leave?" Jocelyn asked, almost out of breath now as she spent the last several minutes rushing about. With her jacket in the crook of her arm and luggage tight to her side, she cocked her head toward the two teenagers and awaited a reply.

Neither Clary nor Jace gave her a verbal response so she would have to settle for a shrug of the shoulders and shake of the head.

"Okay, love you! Be good." She finished and with that headed to the door.

Jace and Clary both had their eyes glued to the television but were hyper aware of the anticipating click of the door closing behind Jocelyn. As soon as it sounded, signaling she was in fact gone, the stiffness of the room only became more suffocating. They sat on adjacent couches. Clary stretched out on the love seat with her legs dangling off the edge. A bowl of popcorn sat on her stomach and she slowly munched on it piece by piece. Jace sat comfortably on the other couch with his arm lain along the back and a leg propped up on the coffee table.

After several minutes of intense silence, Clary chanced a sly glance in his direction, only to quickly divert back to the television. Just as she looked away, Jace's eyes sought her for mere seconds. This back and forth continued on for several agonizing minutes until their gazes finally fell in sync. Once their stares found each other, the same thoughts reflected back to one another. Clary was slightly captivated by those amber eyes that seemed to smolder like molten gold. The anxiety she felt must have been radiating off of her because that smirk gradually grew across his face.

Clary huffed and turned away but she could hear his soft chuckle across from her. She sat up straight on the edge of the couch and set her bowl aside. Her hands clasped together tightly and she bounced them on her lap, too nervous to look at him again. With a deep breath, she swallowed and turned back to Jace. The words were at the tip of her tongue but at the sight of his face Clary couldn't do anything but purse her lips with a scowl. He waited there with a patient smile and a raised eyebrow, finding some humor in what she didn't know how to voice.

Clary sighed. "Fine Jace." She said rather grumpily. "How does something like this start?" She finally asked, but she could feel the heat burning in her cheeks.

Jace shrugged. "Whatever do you mean?"

Her patience had grown thin with the innocent act. "Do you want to have sex with me or not?" She angrily demanded.

"Yes." Though he still smiled kindly, Clary could hear the sudden roughness that entered his voice. He was really taking no prisoners tonight.

Clary swallowed dryly and licked her lips. "So, then, how does this start?" Her voice was less harsh now, almost reduced to timid whisper.

"Well, we could put on some porn. That seemed to get you going the first time." Jace suggested. There was that good ole sarcasm he was previously hiding.

Clary rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek as she tried not to look flustered.

"Or we could go upstairs?" Jace proposed genuinely this time as he stood up without even waiting for her confirmation and offered his hand.

Clary stared up at him but didn't accept his hand. She stood up and walked past him to lead the way upstairs. As they tread slowly up the winding metal she could feel his close proximity behind her and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. As she came to the top of the stairs she paused, suddenly confronted with the choice of two bedroom doors. She glanced to the boy behind her, whose body seemed to be as close to her as possible without touching, but he just looked at her reassuringly. Clary decided it was best to be where she was most comfortable, her room.

Jace followed her in and closed the door gently behind him. Clary looked about the room, shuffling in an awkward circle.

"You seem awfully nervous." He observed.

Clary froze and dramatically flapped her arms against her thighs. "I just don't know how to do this!" She groaned.

Jace furrowed his eyebrows and smiled. "I'm fairly certain that you do? Either that or it's your naughty twin I've been screwing." He said as he took a predator like step closer to her.

"It's different this time though. The last couple times it was spontaneous and… raw, and I just didn't even think about it. But, this is all premeditated now and I can't stop…"

"Overthinking?" Jace questioned, trying to guess what she wanted to say.

"…Feeling guilty." She drawled with a pout.

Jace came to a stop in front of her and sighed. He ran an exasperated hand through his hair before replying. "Then why are we doing this?"

"Because I want to!" Clary responded without hesitation, suddenly looking determined.

Jace cracked a grin and in one smooth motion pulled the t-shirt over his head. Clary eyes widen slightly as she observed his bare sculpted chest. He took another step closer, leaving just enough space for his hands between them. Carefully, with dexterous fingers, he grasped the buttons of her flannel button down and undid them one by one as he spoke. "Then. You need. To Stop… Overthinking." As he undid the last button, his voice low and husky, his fingers grazed back up along the now exposed skin of her torso. The trail of his fingertips led like fire up her body, up over the lining of her bra to where they lingered at her collar bone.

"It would be easier, if you started distracting me." She teased in soft sensual voice, finally sounding surer of herself.

Jace grinned with short, breathy laughter that Clary could feel roll over her. With the hand already running along her collar bone, he moved it under her shirt collar and gently pushed it off her shoulders. It slowly draped down and slid off her arms, crumbling to the floor beneath them. Jace brought his other hand up to glide along her hip and he pulled her flush against him. His head dropped down by her shoulder where she could feel him nuzzle with the bridge of his nose and up along her neck, breathing her in.

"And here I thought I was doing such a good job." He murmured in reply. Clary could feel the sensuous way his lips moved against her earlobe as he spoke and it made her toes curl.

His lips continued their trail up the line of her jaw, leaving wet kisses in the wake. Clary couldn't contain herself anymore. Just when his lips were close enough to reach, she turned her head into him, capturing his lips with her own. But whereas Clary wanted him hungrily, Jace slowed their kiss and moved his lips oh so sweetly against hers. Jace's hands came up to cup the sides of her face as he gently sucked at her bottom lip. His mouth opened against hers with his tongue invading deep to enrapture hers. It sent liquid fire down through her bones and she couldn't help the moan that broke through her throat.

She wrapped her arms around his neck wanting him closer but he broke away to push her back onto the bed behind them.

The next day at school, Clary spotted her friends crowded around her locker. She waltz up to them as casually as possible. "Hey, guys." She opened her locker, sifting through books and papers. When she closed it again. She noticed instead of chatting with the others, Isabelle was staring at her particularly, her head cocked to one side. Clary raised her eyebrows in question at her sometimes overzealous friend.

"What happened? You look different." Isabelle noted aloud, catching the attention of the others. All of them turned quizzical looks at Clary.

"Well, I will have you know that I have actually changed clothes several times since you last saw me on Friday." She quipped in reply.

Isabelle suddenly gasped coming to some sort of realization. "You had sex!" She blurted out. Clary immediately blanched and felt the heat rise in her cheeks. How could the bitch possibly have known?

"What?! No!" Clary tried to lie.

"You're right Isabelle, look at her she's practically glowing." Magnus agreed with a sly grin.

"Are you and Simon back together?" Tessa asked sweetly.

"No! I'll have you know I do know other people." She informed.

"Aha! So, you admit it!" Isabelle accused with a pointed finger. Clary simply rolled her eyes. Isabelle squealed. "Who is he? What's his name? Does he go to this school? What's he look like? Is he cute? How big is his—"

"Isabelle!" Clary cut her off. "Am I not allowed to have a private life?"

The raven-haired girl snorted and flipped back her thick braid. "Please. This is the age of social media _and_ your in highschool, therefore, no."

Clary noticed a group of familiar boys approaching them. A certain blonde leading the way with a smirk. Good thing she had already been blushing or Clary was worried they would have noticed her reaction to the sight of him. That morning Jace left early for a team meeting so, Clary had caught the bus again. This meant that her last interaction with Jace was him kissing both of her nipples goodnight.

Jace came up and slid an arm around Isabelle shoulders. His friends waved but continued onto class. "Ladies, and Magnus." He greeted them.

"Jace, who is Clary having sex with?" Isabelle promptly asked.

"Ew! Isabelle, why would you ask him? He doesn't know everything about my life just because he lives at my house." Clary angrily defended.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "She's right about that." He agreed. Isabelle pursed her lips and glanced over to Jace before grimacing. "Well no wonder you don't know, you obviously spent your weekend with one of your bimbos." She pushed his face away in disgust.

Jace chuckled, and idly rubbed at the matching dark hickey's along his neck. "Battle scars." He clarified.

"Cause that's not tacky at all." Isabelle teased.

"Normally I would agree with you, however, these were well earned." He replied with a smug grin that passed over Clary. She tried to keep her poker face as strong as possible.

Magnus's voice chimed in. "I have a couple of those, they're just lower..."

Jace nodded to Magnus as if acknowledging a new comradery between them.

Clary cleared her throat, clearly done with this conversation. "You know, we should all really start implementing some filters here on what is considered shareable information!" Clary declared. She then grabbed onto Tessa's sleeve and pulled her along to their first class, not looking back.

* * *

 **First off: Sorry for the long update! Second of all: So I wrote this out of order and parts of it awhile ago. Idk if I have just read through this chapter too many times orrrr idk but I feel like it might not flow as well as I wanted it too. Anyways, what do you guys think? I am excited though for more of their little secret sexcapades to begin tehe**


	18. Chapter 18

"And that is why all women have penis envy." Jonathan finished.

Jace stared at him dumbfounded for a minute before closing the large textbook. "No. Everything you just said was inaccurate." He affirmed, swiveling his chair back around.

Jonathan groaned. "Shit! What part did I get wrong? I can tweak it." He defended.

Jace had returned to his own homework having already decided to give up on his friend. "All of it." He stated. "Sometimes, I wonder how you even got into college. I'm pretty sure this is all review from Basic Psychology that we _both_ took last year."

"I paid that kid from Boston to take the SATS for me." Jonathan divulged.

Jace turned back to face the pale boy sitting on his bed, none too surprised. "Well that makes sense."

"You know what? I probably just need a study break!" Jonathan exclaimed. Hopping right up he walked promptly out the door. Jace paid him no mind till he heard the door creak across the hall.

He rolled his eyes and pushed away from his desk. It was probably best that he supervise him. He followed out into the hall to see Jonathan inside Clary's room. The boy was meticulously flipping through the books on her shelf.

Jace stood tall in the doorway eyeing him. "What exactly are you looking for?" He questioned.

Jonathan continued his searching but replied. "Don't stoners, like, cut out the pages of books and hide their pot?"

"I'd hardly call her a stoner." Jace said, trudging into the room. "And that sounds like more work than she'd be interested in." He strolled around her desk, sifting through papers and trinkets. He really needed to get in there and declutter at some point.

Under another stack of books, Jace found a familiar purple journal. The leather had become slightly worn which didn't surprise him much. He saw her with it most of the time, that is until lately. He picked it up and undid the buckle, curiosity overtaking him.

Jace's jaw slowly slackened upon opening to the first page. It was his own face he saw. The portrait was plain yet, she had captured every detail. It was almost photograph perfect. He flipped through pages and was utterly surprised to see everyone filled with a picture of him. There were drawings of his eyes, his lips, him angry, him laughing and smiling, him pouting, and ones of him in all his different uniforms. Jace could feel himself grinning. It was interesting to see what he looked liked through her eyes.

"Well, this is intriguing." He heard Jonathan remark.

His friend was now over by her closet, holding a pair of handcuffs. Jace recognized them from last year's Halloween costume. He shook his head and laughed. "Just hurry up and find the stuff before she gets pissed." Jace admonished.

When he looked back down at the journal, Jace's eyebrows shot up. He flipped through quite a few suggestive drawings. Judging by the expressions and perspectives of them, Jace could only assume it's what he looked liked during sex... and not bad if he did say so himself.

"Dude, check it out."

Jace snapped the journal closed and turned to face Jonathan, who was holding up a more sexy pair of underwear. He made a mental note that he needed to see her in them. Before, Jace could chastise his friend he noticed the petite red-head standing in the doorway.

Clary's face was flat and bored and it matched her voice. "What are you two idiots doing?"

Jonathan deadpanned and threw her underwear back into the drawer. He quickly recovered and laughed. "Hey, it's my favorite ginger. What's up, babe?"

"Oh nothing, just about to text Isabelle that her boyfriend is rummaging through my unmentionables." She retorted.

"Let's not be hasty with that, we were just looking for a little 'joy smoke', you know?" Jonathan shrugged with a goofy smile.

Clary rolled her eyes and took out her phone. A second later Jonathan's phone pinged. "I don't have any here." She explained. "Feel free to text Jordan."

Jonathan checked his phone and grinned. "Alright, nice."

"Now get out of here, perv!" She added. Jonathan raised his hands in surrender as Clary roughly pushed him out of her room.

Jace watched her eyes land on him and she stalked forward. Her arms crossed her chest as she stood right in front of him. "I half expected you to be the one rummaging through my panty drawer." She murmured.

He smirked. "I prefer them modeled for me."

Clary cracked a smile and her eyes looked over him, falling to his hand that rested atop the journal. Her face suddenly fell.

"Did you look at that?" She demanded, he arm pointing straight at the still unbuckled book to accuse him.

Jace raised his eyebrows. "Look at what?" He asked innocently.

The muscles of her throat flexed as she swallowed dryly. "That doesn't mean what you think it means." She stated, ignoring him.

"I didn't say it meant anything." He replied.

"No, I can tell what you are thinking."

"Oh, can you?" Jace's tone patronized her.

"It's just useless drabble." Clary informed.

He pursed his lips and nodded. "I'm sure it is."

The red-head huffed but then smiled a placating grin. "Fine." She said. "Let me show you exactly what this _means_ to me." Clary snatched the book off her desk and moved to her dresser.

Jace crossed the room in a flash just as she raised a small flame to the journal binding. He grabbed the journal from her and felt the flame graze his hand. "Easy there, pyro!" He scolded. "If you're all through with it, I'll just take it back then."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Are you that egotistical?"

"I'm saving your work from your own destructive self. I'm sure you will thank me one day." Jace ran his thumb over her chin before walking to the door.

She stood there for a moment distracted by how his touch felt like the warmth of fire caressing her skin every time.

"Oh, and don't worry, I won't make copies and post them all over school or anything." Jace voiced on his way out.

Clary perked up in short panic, for she wasn't aware that should have been a worry. "Dammit, Jace!"

Later that evening, Jace finished up work on his laptop and pushed away from his desk. Light music played from his stereo. He reclined his chair and peered out his doorway. Clary's door was left partially open and her light was on. After she caught him in her room earlier, they had simply moved around each other in the house casually... what seemed like normal but now rarely felt that way. And that was the thing, there were now times that he didn't know how to act around her, when they weren't having sex that is. And when they weren't, she was supposed to be his friend. Yet, a friend he constantly pictured naked.

Jace sighed and stood up from his chair, he walked to the door about to close it. Just then, Clary came storming out her door and right into him. She pushed the wide-eyed Jace down in his chair and he rolled back on the wheels. Clary shut the door behind her and turned up the stereo volume. Jace watched her patiently as she faced him. Her face read all business as she shimmied down her sleep shorts and panties. He raised his eyebrows as she stepped out of them and straddled his lap.

Clary kissed him passionately and like a reflex he caressed the thick skin of her bare behind. He gripped her against him. "I take it you have decided to forgive me for intruding earlier?" He asked, muffled against her lips.

"It was touch and go there for a bit but, in the end my hormones won." She told him breathlessly.

"Hmm, lucky me." Jace moaned. He ran his hands down to her knees, spreading them. Clary lifted up slightly and he slid down the waistband of his sweatpants. His erection sprang free and Clary cozied up against him.

They continued to ravish each other until she pulled away. "We should probably make this fast. Our parents are still awake." Clary whispered against his ear.

"May I ask why the sudden urge, then?" He questioned.

"I just needed something to tire me out. You can handle that right?" She cooed.

Using his heels Jace rolled them back toward his desk. He rummaged through the bottom drawer and produced a condom. As he covered himself, Jace dragged his lips down her lightly freckled neck. He kissed her slow and sensual, increasing her anticipation. Her fingers found their way to his hair, gripping around his scalp. She tightened her hold on his curls and forcibly pulled his head away. Her eyes were hooded and full of erupting desire. She looked at him as she sank down around his cock. Jace closed his eyes with a hiss and let her ride him. His hands slid around all of her curves as if he couldn't decide where he wanted to touch her most. Lifting his pelvis, he brought her hips flush against him and they moved together. As exhilarating as sex with Clary was, he constantly felt the need to get even closer.

Jace suddenly had an idea. Knowing Clary was thoroughly distracted, Jace retrieve another item from his drawer. One he had secretly confiscated earlier that day. With one hand he cupped Clary's jaw and smothered her with a kiss. He kicked off his pants and used his other arm to hold her to him. She gasped in surprise and wrapped her limbs around him as he carried them to his bed. Clumsily, they tumbled onto the blankets together, never separating.

Tendrils of red fell against her face as Jace continued to drive her against the sheets. Sounds of pleasure tumbled out her lips. Taking control Jace slowed there pace, though he could sense her frustration. With feather light touches, he trailed his hands along her arms and drew them above her head.

Clary could feel her head buzzing and chest humming. Yet, through the thick haze of yearning, she was able to hear the audible click above her. She tried to pull her hands back to her and felt the restraint around them. She pulled her lips away from Jace in shock. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

Jace left soft pecks over her collarbone. "I want to play a game." He replied.

Clary couldn't help herself. "Well... things just got very Jigsaw in here." She commented, referring to the horror flick he had unconsciously quoted.

Jace raised up, his body kneeling between her legs. His thrusts became agonizingly slow. Clary closed her eyes. She could feel everything building inside her like a steady buzz but, no relief came. The way his cock steadily grazed in and out of her slit kept her suspended on a tension wire. Agonizing minutes rolled by.

"This was supposed to be fast." She managed to choke out. Her senses were all becoming muffled as she was slowly submerged in a bath of pleasure.

His soft chuckle resounded around her. "Well, let's see what I can do about that." And with that, she felt the soft pad of his thumb roll over her exposed clit. From the surface of her skin, she could feel the dam inside her break and flood through her body.

Jace watched her moan. The walls of her flesh that surrounded him became slicker. Fingers digging into the tops of her hips, he pulled her pelvis against his with each thrust. Though he continued to revel in his own pleasure, as the song on the stereo died, a faint voice could finally be heard. His wide eyes met Clary's as they both heard her mother's voice calling.

"Clary, answer me! I need your laundry!"

The red head jerked to action, squirming away from him and pulling at her restraints. "Fuck, get these off me!" She hissed. Inadvertently, her knee came up crushing right into his genitals. Pain ran up through Jace's stomach and he collapsed to the mattress next to her, cradling his tender testicles.

"Son of a mother fucking-erm!" He groaned in pain. He reached up with one hand and undid the clasp on the handcuffs.

Paying him no attention, Clary scattered off the bed and scooped up her shorts and underwear.

"I wasn't done..." She heard Jace grumble behind her.

She threw open the door and padded across the hall on the balls of her feet. The creaking of the staircase let her know her mother was on her way up. Clary plummeted into her room just as Jocelyn's head appeared on the level.

When Jocelyn pushed open the door, Clary sat half under her covers, her laptop open and headphones plugged in. "Were you calling me?" She asked, playing dumb.

Her mother sighed. "Yes, I wanted to know if you had any whites for the laundry." She explained.

"Oh, yeah..." Clary nodded and looked guiltily at the clothes strewn about her room. However, she made no move to help get them.

Jocelyn stooped about the room picking up articles of clothing and threw them into the laundry basket she carried. Clary put her headphones back in and tried to seem busy as she anxiously watched her mother move about. Then, much to Clary's frustration she rested the basket at the foot of her bed and took a seat next to it.

"I feel like we haven't chatted in awhile." Jocelyn confided, sweetly.

Clary pulled out her earbuds one by one and tried not to grimace. "Yeah, just been busy... school. Work. Friends. The usual, I suppose." She admitted, although, Jocelyn was truly the busy one.

"How is school going by the way?" The older woman prodded.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Is that your way of asking, if you should expect anymore impending calls of another suspension?"

"Well your track record has not been great thus far." She told her sternly. "First, the gallery showing—which you are lucky I have friends on the school board and was able to convince them to overlook that mess for your application—and then fighting at school and getting suspended. I swear, I don't know where all this came from."

"Well, the important thing is for you and dad to not blame yourselves..." Clary replied, her remark dripping with sarcasm.

Jocelyn huffed.

"Argh, Mom, look I promise to be on my best behavior. So, you can stop worrying." Clary placated. In reality, she was sure that they had different definitions of 'good behavior'. Sleeping with Jace for one.

"Well, I hope so. Goodnight, honey." Jocelyn resigned as she stood, taking the laundry basket with her.

"Night, mom." As Jocelyn closed the door behind her, Clary fell roughly back onto her pillows and blew out a loud breath. She tossed her comforter aside, her bottom half still naked. Her underwear and shorts were stowed under her pillow without having had time to put them back on. Clary redressed in them and after a few more moments peaked out her door.

Jace stood across the hall, also in his cracked doorway. They both checked the stairway, making sure the coast was clear. He was naked now, only in boxers.

"Okay, that was way too close!" Clary half whispered. She trudged across the hall, poking him right in his raw, sculpted chest. "Never again."

"What? You are the one who came to _me_!" He defended.

"Irregardless, we cannot do this—" She made a gesture between them. "—while they are home. It's too risky."

Jace ran a hand through his hair and nodded but, paused suddenly. He looked down at her, pursing his lips. "You mean... beside right now, right? Because, I still have a boner."

Clary crossed her arms, looking bored as she noticed the tent pitched at the front of his boxers. She feigned uninterest. "Hmm, I don't knooo—Okay!" She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down onto hers.

Jace's mouth chuckled against her as he scooped her legs up around his waist. "Oh, you are so about to get it, my friend." He lightly closed the door behind them, cutting off any sound of the red-head's giggles.

* * *

 **Safe to say... I am not reliable with updates. But I'm turning over a new leaf! Jk we will see how it goes. Fear not though, if you stay tuned, you will see the end of this story eventually. We got a lot left to go though. So hope you guys like this chapter! Kinda hot, but kinda goofy. Honestly, I just feel like that's realistic to life. I mean Jace got kneed in the balls lol so awkward. Sex isn't perfect, hot but not perfect. How authentic, at least that's what I was going for. And Jace took back her journal FILLED WITH DRAWINGS OF HIM. (Jeez Clary, obsessed much?) Wonder what he's going to do with it...**

 **Till next time... Hopefully it will be soon! Thanks for reading! Review:)**


	19. Chapter 19

Clary let the hot water run down her face, washing away any leftover makeup. The heat did its best to revive her from her sleepy state. Safe to say she was not a morning person. She felt even more worn this morning than usual. Almost like she had been up all night having sex... Oh, wait.

She sighed and let a small smile creep across her lips. Her body tingled just at the memory. Being with Jace was wild and yet, comfortable. It was passionate yet, simple. Overwhelming yet, complete. With Jace moving in, she never would have imagined she would be in this spot. But being cocooned in a pleasure bubble with him made any outside thoughts simply fade to background noise. They could let their senses enrapture them and focus on just... feeling good.

The rings of the shower curtain screeched against the shower bar. Clary's eyes popped open and her hands flew to cover her chest just as Jace stepped into the shower.

"Morning." He said.

"Jace, what the fuck?! This shower is occupied." She yelled, clearly caught off guard.

"Oh, I over-slept," He said, stepping under the water. Clary side stepped him, careful not to touch him in the cramped space. Jace's eyes closed and his bouncy blonde locks became dark and slick with water.

"Yeah I'm sure..." Clary murmured. She grabbed his wrist and yanked him from under the showerhead. Jace smirked letting her replace his spot. Her back turned to him as she rinsed her hair. Foaming soap cascaded down the red tendrils.

"Besides..." Jace spoke. He ran the back of his finger down the length of her spine. "It's not like there is anything I haven't already seen." But just as the words were out of his mouth, Jace notice a small black marking on the curve of her hip and behind. It looked somewhat like a diamond with antlers. "Except for that," He said as he pinched the soft skin of her tattoo.

Clary jumped as his fingers pinched her behind. She quickly turned her ass away from him but then covered her breasts and turned back. She couldn't decide what part was more vulnerable before simply giving up and dropping her hands. She supposed there really was nothing he hadn't seen at that point.

"When did you get that?" He laughed.

Clary sighed. "About a week after my birthday." She revealed. "And no, my mother does not know about it and _will not_ find out." She explained, her tone threatening.

Still smiling, Jace raised his hands in surrender.

Clary turned back around and Jace stepped up behind her. His dexterous hands splayed on her hips pulling her flush against him. This time she let him. His mouth dropped to her shoulder where he left a playful bite.

"I can't believe you got a tattoo without me." He said with mock hurt.

Clary laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have forgotten the secret pact we made as children."

"Apparently..." He teased.

Clary gasped when his hand ran down to her center. His fingers slipped gracefully along her folds and curled inside her. Every muscle through her tightened.

"Are you always this wet in the shower?" Jace hummed.

Clary couldn't help but giggle. "Good one."

Jace laughed with her but his fingers continued their assault. She moaned and braced an arm on the wall in front of her. She could feel his chest against her back and his manhood against her behind. He held her to him as the pleasure threatened to crumble her. She panted, leaning into his embrace, until the dam inside her broke and, just like the shower water, rained down every curve of her body.

While Clary came down from her high, Jace kissed up her neck and finished with a peck on her cheek. Clary sighed and turned around to face him. She rubbed the excess water from her face as it soaked her eyelashes and stung her eyes. She bit her lip, feeling silly because she had the urge to smile. "Thanks." She breathed.

Jace smirked at her. "Don't mention it." He replied and his words hinted at their secret affair.

Clary swallowed and quickly stepped out the curtain grabbing her towel. She wrapped herself up and peeked at her foggy reflection. With her towel edge she blotted her cheeks dry, wondering if the heat in them was from the water or Jace.

"Wait, what about me?" Jace demanded from the shower.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Clary replied, reaching into the shower. "Let me help you with that." She grabbed the faucet switching it from hot to cold. Jace let out a yell and cursed much to her amusement. She went to mirror and saw his arm reach for a towel as the water shut off.

"Very funny." Jace said bemused. He drew the curtain aside as he tucked the towel around his waist. His chest and arms still carried a damp sheen.

Clary scrunched her damp curls in front of the mirror as Jace easily reached over her for his toothbrush.

"What is that thing on your ass, anyway?" Jace asked.

Clary blanched for a moment before remembering her tattoo. "Oh. It's just a design I've drawn since I was little. It's supposed to be an abstract angel, I guess."

Jace nodded, the toothbrush still in his mouth. He now remembered seeing it on some of her sketches. He couldn't help but think how she had also drawn him as angel...

"You guess?" He questioned her.

Clary straightened. "Well, that's what it has always been to me." She stepped aside as Jace rinsed his mouth.

"Then it's angel to me too." He told her with a wink before walking out.

Clary rested her hands on the sink as she watched him go and tried to ignore the... _stirrings_... he gave her when he spoke that way.

Later that day, Jace sat at the back of his art history class. He was by no means the artistic type but, he needed another elective. Clary had recommended it for him. They already had English together but he supposed another wouldn't be bad. Although, she most likely regretted it by now as Jace often pestered her. She sat in front of him, her desk backed right up to his. The tips of her red tendrils, dusted the top of his desk. As he noticed the array of colors her hair held she reached forward, far over her desk to take the papers being passed to her. He gazed at the slight dimples in her back. Cleary, he had not had her on her knees enough...

Clary turned to pass him the last paper. Before turning back around, she caught his glance and paused. Self-consciously, she patted around her nose and mouth. "What?" She asked.

Jace smirked. "Nothing." He looked down and set to work on his pop quiz.

He made quick work of the True/False questions, as well as the Fill in the Blank, and finished with a short summary essay. It was fairly easy, simple memorization. Yet, he looked around to see most of the class was still working.

Jace reclined back and saw that Clary's feet were crossed at the ankle and tucked under her chair. He used his shoe to kick at the back of hers, in a game of footsie.

Clary's hand came up to tuck her hair behind her ear, and she used her middle finger to do it. Jace grinned to himself. He hunched up over his desk close to her and lowered his voice. "What's the answer to number 9?" He requested.

She let out a light snort. "I am not helping you cheat." She whispered back.

Jace feigned hurt. "But, I just saw you mouthed an answer to Izzy over there." He pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I _like_ her."

Jace leaned in even closer, his breath swaying her curls. "I made you cum twice last night... And again, this morning... I'm pretty sure, you like me." He murmured in a way he knew would give her chills.

"Shut the fuck up." Clary voiced a little too loudly.

"Miss Morgenstern," began the art teacher, Madame Dorothea. "As much as I am in favor of alternative learning techniques, I am going to have to frown upon speaking out loud during a test."

Several students snickered around them.

"Of course, Madame. My fault." Clary resigned.

Jace sat back with breathy laughter to look over his already completed quiz. And once more, Clary used her middle finger to tuck her hair.

After class had ended, the students all filtered out into the halls. Clary took the opportunity to finally sock Jace in the arm. "Very funny, dick." She said.

Isabelle came up to them as well, but stared strictly down at her phone. Her thumbs moved a mile a minute. Jace and Clary stared blankly at her for several moments.

"Sorry guys, can't chat. I got to get to Econ early and flirt my way from a B to an A." She explained, finally looking up as she tucked her phone away.

"Isn't your Econ teacher a girl?" Clary recalled.

"So?" Isabelle shrugged. She then placed a kiss on the inside of her hand. But, instead of blowing it to her, she smacked in right on Clary's ass as if it were a sticker.

Clary watched her strut away and then looked back to Jace. Her eyes widened. "What is it?" She demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" He answered.

"You keep looking at me like... you're... hungry, or something." She informed.

Jace chuckled. "Maybe, I am. You did leave me in the cold this morning... Literally."

Clary looked him over and then around at the crowded hall of students. "Have you ever been tardy to class, Mr. Perfect?" She inquired.

"So, you think I'm perfect?"

Clary ignored him. "Follow me." She ordered and started heading down the hall till she felt him right behind her. She whipped around to scold him. "Discreetly, dammit."

Jace lagged behind and saw she was heading to the old athletic wing. He shuffled along in that direction but was suddenly cut off. A pretty girl with a bob stumbled out of the main office and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, Jace!" She exclaimed.

"Hi, Jennifer." Jace said hurriedly.

"Jace and Jennifer, now isn't that just too cute?"

"The cutest!" Jace complied, slightly mocking her. "Bye, bye now." He slipped from her grasp.

"Call me!" She voiced after him.

He slinked through the athletic wing doors and let them shut behind him. This side of the building was nearly empty this time of day. The large hallway was bare besides Clary who was leaning against the concrete wall.

"Did you get held up?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows. Jace just smiled and grabbed her hand. He pulled her in tow to the men's restroom. The door creaked as he cracked it open but he heard nothing but silence from inside. He quickly jerked her in behind him and locked the door. "Coast is clear. Come here." He told her.

Jace ran his hands against her jaw and his fingers curled into her hair. His mouth finally crashed on to hers and she kissed him back with matching hunger. Her hands fisted in his shirt and she pushed him back through the open stall door. Without breaking contact Jace pulled it shut and locked behind them. They were all lips and mingling breath as Jace unbuttoned her jeans.

Clary immediately halted him. "Okay, wait." She said. "I just started my period today." She tried to explain without feeling embarrassed.

"Cool." Jace replied. He kissed her again without missing a beat. His hand began to inch down her panties.

Clary grabbed his wrist, stunned. "Dude, did you hear what I said?"

Jace looked at her confused and shrugged. "What? Red sea, dirt road... I'd travel either way." He leaned into her lips once again.

"Alright..." Clary forced Jace to an arm's length from her. "I'm going to need to hit pause because I have three separate responses to what you just said." She began ticking them off on her fingers. "One: Ew. Two: How would you expect to clean up after _either_ of those and still make it back to class? And Three: Does your penis really know no bounds?"

Jace simply chuckled and closed the distance between them once more. His hand caressed her cheek. "Very few when it comes to you, I think..." He murmured against her lips.

The heat in Clary's face grew. Yet, she reminded herself Jace had a lot of practice at knowing just what to say to a girl.

Clary gave him a peck and murmured in the same voice. "Well, I had a different idea." This time it was her who undid the button of his jeans, as she got to her knees before him.

"This works, too." Jace agreed.

Clary freed his erection and took him in her mouth. She wasted no time. With one hand she clutched his leg for balance and the other encircled his member to move with the pace of her mouth. Jace breathed heavily above her. With her green eyes she peeked at him and earned a moan. His arm braced up against the stall door. After several minutes of sucking his hard-on, Clary glanced at her bare wrist, as if there were a watch there. She looked back up at him and Jace showed a humorous grin. Then, his hands knotted in her hair, holding her to him while his hips bucked in front of her.

And she loved it. Loved how he knew just how to worship her and then just how to dominate her.

Jace groaned as his member stiffened. His seed poured down Clary's throat and she finished pumping, releasing him with a 'Pop!'

Jace gathered his breathing. "Thanks." He said, stepping around her. An echo of her words this morning. He exited the stall and went to clean himself in the sink.

Taking a moment, Clary looked around at the graffitied stall and her knees on the sticky tile floor. "Wow..." She said out loud. "Would you look how far I've fallen." She mumbled mostly to herself, though she heard Jace chuckle from the sink.

Clary stood up, dusting herself off and wandered over to him. "I think I'm a slut..." She said, only sounding half miserable about it.

Jace watched her in the mirror and finished drying his hands. "Not if you are only _my_ slut." He commented, turning toward her.

Clary frowned at him. "I'm confused which part of that was supposed to make me feel better." She admitted.

Just then, the final warning bell rang. Jace just shrugged and winked. "See you later." He said before walking out. Clary gave him a silent wave good-bye. She then washed her hands and checkouted her appearance. On her way to the door, she stopped. Eyes scrutinized, she surveyed the room curiously before leaving as Jace did.

The bathroom remained silent for only a couple seconds. Then, the door of the last stall slowly creaked open...

There stood Alec and Magnus in a state of utter shock. "What the fuck, did we just witness?" Cried Alec.

"I know... I can't believe that bitch didn't tell me." Magnus mused in agreement. "Though I cannot say I'm all that surprised." He added.

Alec looked at him appalled. "They are going to be step-siblings!"

Magnus waived his hand. "Semantics." He stated.

"I need to talk to him." Alec said, gathering up his book bag.

"Woah!" Magnus interjected. "If he wanted you to know, he would have told you."

Alec hesitated.

"So, let them have their little secret... And we can keep ours." Magnus coaxed. Alec smiled shyly and let his back pack slip to the floor. He leaned into Magnus, who put a finger to his lips. "Go lock the door this time." He ordered.

At the end of the day, Jace stood on the front campus lawn. Alec and him threw a football back and forth while students chattered all around them.

"Jace, are you going to come to my party next weekend?" Chimed a small voice. He winked over at the girl, one he didn't really know. He quickly moved on, casually scanning the crowd of lingering students.

"She's over there." He heard Alec inform. Alec threw the ball back to him while his head nodded to the parking lot. Jace looked over to see Clary standing by Sebastian and his SUV. They stood close together talking and Clary smiled.

Jace idly continued to toss the football to Alec. His eyes drifted back to the pair though he hoped it was inconspicuous. Until, Sebastian tucked a finger under Clary's chin and gave her a kiss that left her blushing. This time the football lurched from his hand and planted in Alec's chest with a huff.

Alec shook out his hand and Jace gave him an apologetic grimace. "Hey, I got to get going, man." He told him and headed toward the cars.

"Jace, wait..." Alec called after him.

Jace turned to back at him and saw his hesitation. He could see the gaze of his blue-eyed friend switch from him to Clary and back. "Nevermind." Alec conceded.

Jace hiked up his backpack and nodded and went up to Clary and Sebastian. "Alright, ginger, I'm leaving so move it or lose it." He spoke to Clary.

Clary rolled her eyes. "I can take you home, if you're not ready." Sebastian offered.

"That's alright, he's going to drop me off at work." Clary explained, she nudged pass Jace and headed for his truck. Sebastian met Jace's eye and wavered at the contempt they held.

"Come on, bro." Sebastian encouraged. Yet, Jace only raised a challenging eyebrow and walked backward without a word.

Once, he reached his truck, Clary was already inside waiting for him. They drove through the streets with nothing but the radio.

"You can drop me here." Clary said as they approach the old book store. However, Jace ignored her and drove around another building side, coming to a stop in the ally. She glanced around curious. "Is this where you murder me?" She questioned.

Jace ignored her and instead grasped her face. He captured her lips in a kiss that took her breath away but made her never want it back. She drew into him as his tongue invaded her mouth. But, all too soon, he let her go.

"What was that, for?" She asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"Just a reminder." He stated. Clary was puzzled.

"A reminder of a set-up you just so recently started." Jace elaborated.

Clary thought back to Jace's macho reaction to Sebastian and connected the dots. "Am I detecting some jealously?" She laughed.

Jace snorted. "I would never be worried of losing a hookup to Seb."

Clary scoffed at him, doubtful. "Fear not, my little play thing, I have no immediate desire to change my singleton status." She reached over to pat his face playfully.

Jace flinched away from her hand and clasped her wrist. "I was going to drive you back over there, but for that 'play thing' comment, I'm going to make you walk." He told her.

There was a humorous giggle behind her smize. When Clary tried to get her hand back and Jace refused, she stuck her tongue out in attempt to lick his face. He dodged her once more, releasing her arm this time. Clary scuttled out the truck bed. Yet, Jace tried to swat at her ass as she hopped out the door. He shook his head in amusement as he drove away.

* * *

 **I almost left this as a cliff hanger... But then I was like someone who updates so infrequently can't do that. Anyways, this chapter and the next couple are just kinda some drabble, banter, happenings, and fluff and lemons. I feel like I need more background writing or B role if you will. Or is this just not that kind of story? What do you think? Review:) Also, I hear those comments and concerns and they will be addressed in Chapters. I really want there to not be a right or wrong person in the relationship. I want readers to see the imperfections in both and the mistakes they make and yet somehow they still fit together. That being said, what do you guys think of their chemistry, yay or nay?**


	20. Chapter 20

Clary strolled through the double doors. She peered over row after row of desks and computers. Weaving her away around, she searched through the cracks in the towering shelves till she saw their familiar faces.

"Ah, so, this is where you all go for last period." She drawled.

Without lifting his golden head, Jace piped up. "And here I thought you would never find us."

From the head of the table Tessa shushed them. Clary winked and pulled out the chair next her and across from Jace. Next to him sat Jessamine. They were at a secluded table back in the book stacks. At the other end of the nearby bookshelf, Will and Alec shared a computer desk and murmured quietly to each other. Tessa looked up over at them from her homework every couple seconds.

Jace clapped his book shut and leaned forward on top of it. "What brings you to study hall, shorty?" He had calm eyes and sideways smile. A look he seemed to save for her.

"Well, I finished my thumbnail sketches so, I thought I would come waste some time before the final bell." She explained, chipper.

"Do you want me to help you with your math?" Tessa sweetly offered.

"No thanks, Jace will do it for me later." Clary quickly cleared her throat. "I mean help me with it." She grinned. Tessa smiled but shook her head disapproving.

"I bet you guys studying together is a lot different than the kind of studying Jace does with me." Jessamine said smugly.

Jace rolled his eyes. "We haven't _studied_ together in quite some time, Jess."

"Clary! Any hits on that dating app I downloaded for you?" Jessamine requested, out of nowhere.

The red head frowned, taking out her phone. "I haven't really checked..." She idly admitted. As soon as her phone was out, Jessamine reached over and snatched it from her fingers. Clary's eyebrows raised dubiously at Jace, who simply sat back amused.

"You didn't even fill out your profile." Jessamine whined.

"I'm not sure what I was supposed to say." Clary shrugged.

"Here I will help you." Jessamine smiled pleasantly to herself. "You gotta let them know who you are. Your interests. Your accomplishments. That kind of thing..." She began to read aloud as she typed. "Clary Morgenstern: Ginger, Daughter of _The_ Valentine Morgenstern. Enjoys art stuff and hanging out with friends."

Clary, who was penciling designs on the wooden table, looked up. "Who knew being born with red hair and a father with money, were such accomplishments?" She quipped.

Jessamine sighed, irritated. "You're such a little sarcastic asshole, Clary."

With a look of clarity, she pointed her pencil at Jessamine. "Good one! Make sure you get that in there too."

Jace chuckled from across her and earned a glare from Jessamine. "I swear you guys are just alike, you could be actual siblings." She sneered, getting up to pace back and forth. Her finger swiped back and forth on the cellphone. Clary assumed she was sorting through matches for her.

"Either that or she's perfect for me." Jace hummed, staring at what felt like her soul. Clary could feel the deep blush run down her neck. She tried to fight the smile tweaking at the corners of her mouth.

Jessamine's hands suddenly came slamming down on the table, and she still held the cellphone. Clary worried for a beat that she had cracked the screen.

"Why don't I just add 'Fan of _incest_ ,' while I'm at it?" She hissed at them.

Clary's mouth fell open and she was certain the beating of her heart stopped. Jace rather, as usual, was quick on his feet.

"Way to take a joke too far, Jess." He scolded her with disgust. "If I ended things with you, I sure as hell wouldn't stoop even lower, would I?"

Clary's neck reared back, offended, before she remembered he was covering for them.

Jessamine huffed, though all previous concerns now doused. "Whatever." She mumbled, picking up her backpack and leaving.

Opening his book once more, Jace shrugged as if it were a non-issue. However, Clary could feel the cartwheels of her stomach. Apparently, they were not being as discreet as she thought. She tried to calm the panic rising through her. Maybe it was just Jessamine. She had been acting jealous of Clary anyway, ever since Jace stop spending as much time with her. Jessamine was obviously jumping to conclusions. She probably would have said that even if Clary and Jace weren't actually sleeping together...

Clary winced as a wad of notebook paper bounced off her face. She unfolded the crumbled piece as it read 'Stop bouncing your knee. The table is shaking and you look guilty.' She looked across to glare at Jace but his face was stoic behind his book.

The feeling of someone's eyes on her tickled at her mind. Clary glanced a look at Tessa. If she had been staring, she had quickly reverted to her homework.

Just then, the bell rang and everyone around the library began to gather their belongings. "You still don't mind me hanging out at your work today? I won't distract you?" Tessa inquired, on their way out.

Clary snorted. "I literally get paid to stack books and you just sit there and read them. You can't be that distracting."

As the halls crowded with students hurrying to abandon the prison like fortress of High School, they bumped bookbags and shoulders and elbows. Being on the small side of the human population, it was common for Clary to get lost in the midst. She tried to keep up with her friends beside her. And as if he sensed her distress, Jace's fingertips hooked around just two of her fingertips. It was the smallest of lifelines, pulling her along.

Once the bustle started to dissipate, his fingers slid through hers to interlock them. Clary jerked her hand from his and smacked it against his chest. "What's wrong with you?" She hissed, before running off to catch Tessa.

Jace rubbed at his chest, only mildly disturbed. She was right. What in his right mind would lead him to hold her hand right there for all eyes to see? Truth is, he hadn't even noticed he had done it...

A few hours later, Clary was on her third box of dusty books. She sifted through the thick bindings, blotting them with a damp rag till the titles were legible. The white stick of her lollipop stuck out the corner of her mouth.

The small store consisted of only a few browsers, allowing Luke to step out and run some late afternoon errands. Tessa had decided to sit out on the front bench and soak up some sun, therefore, Clary had to keep herself entertained.

The bell above the door dinged, signaling someone's entrance. Clary turned over her shoulder, ready to welcome a new customer, until she noticed it was Jace with Will in tow. Clary groaned internally and turned back to her work. Jace strode up to her at the checkout desk with a smug smile on his face. He dropped a brown food sack on the counter and began to ring the call bell. It took only three times before Clary finally turned and smothered his hand with hers.

"Miss me?" Jace grinned, countering her scowl of annoyance.

Clary took the sucker out of her mouth. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" She replied.

He yanked the brown bag closer to him and unrolled it, digging inside. "Underground pipe burst and flooded the field. Practice got cancelled." He explained, removing a foiled burrito from the bag. Jace waltz over to Sebastian who was skimming the short aisles. The last real customers, headed for the exit and Clary said her polite goodbyes to them.

"Perhaps, you should get a job too. So that when you have extra time on your hands you don't need to pester me." She spoke to Jace from across the room, though she continued to dust off books.

Jace came back over to her, shrugging, his cheeks full of food.

"Don't you need to save for college?" She prodded.

"No, I can get a football or academic scholarship." Jace told her before taking another bite.

Clary was skeptical. "What about after college? When the economy is in shambles and you can't get a job?"

"Trust fund." He gargled with a full mouth. Clary grimaced. Boys...

He crumbled up the empty foil and chucked into the waste basket next to her. "Thought you were the only one with family money, huh?"

She leaned on the counter surprised. "So, what do you do for walking around money?"

"Allowance. Part from my dad and part from my mom's parents." Jace leaned across from her. In a whisper he added, "You know, it's rude to inquire about an other's income." He teased.

"Oh, shut up." Clary told him, turning red. Her curiosity into the workings of Jace had definitely grown the past year.

Jace chuckled, as he always did when he successfully made her blush, and wandered away. Clary popped her sucker back in and made a new pile of books on the counter. She peeked at Jace who was conversating with Will. Clary had almost forgotten about other boy. She looked to the glass store window and saw Tessa still reading on the bench. She must not have noticed the boys arrive and it gave Clary an idea.

She eyed Jace who was luckily already looking at her. With a nod of her head, she told him to come over to her.

"I need you to be discreet and get Will to go talk to Tessa." She whispered to him, as he approached.

Jace paused and glanced over his shoulder. "No. I am not playing match maker with you." He affirmed with an eyeroll.

Clary smirked, unfazed. She motioned Jace to lean a bit closer so she could whisper a dirty proposition in his ear. The boy's eyebrows immediately perked up at her words.

"Will!" He shouted. "We're leaving. Now."

Jace marched over to the door holding it open for his friend. Will looked around momentarily confused before hiking up his shoulder bag and following Jace out the door. On his way through, Jace suddenly grabbed Will's arm. "Oops. Forgot to tell Clary something. Sit here and wait for me." He said, shoving him down onto the open bench spot, right next to Tessa.

Jace strutted his way back up to Clary with a proud smile. "That was easy. Now about my reward..." He pressed.

Clary twirled her lollipop with a snort. "Yeah, I was bluffing." She admitted pleasantly. "That hole is off limits."

With an intense frown, Jace shook his head in betrayal. "Damn you, and your witchcraft." He scolded. After a beat, one of his eyebrows raised. "Wait a second, you mean off limits for _now_?"

Dubiously, she gazed back at him. "No, as in indefinitely." She clarified, leaving him to carry her books to the back counter. Jace followed around the checkout area, a finger grazing along the bordering shelves.

"You mean as in _definitely_ next summer, when you come back from a year of experimenting in college and realize you're totally into it?" He coaxed.

Clary was clearly not amused.

Jace laughed and raised his hands innocently. "Hey! I'm just saying, we aren't psychics here. Best keep out options open." He said with a wink.

Meanwhile, outside, Will let his bag drop to the sidewalk in front of him. He reached down to rummage through it. Tessa glanced for just a moment to politely check who had sat down next her. She had to control the jump in her skin, noticing it was Will. She peered at him from behind the paper pages, as he rummaged through his things. Suddenly, she noticed a familiar faded title amongst his books.

"I think he is expecting that back at some point, you know?" She blurted out.

Will looked up, startled. "Hi, Tessa!" He said with a smile. "I didn't notice it was you." He confessed.

Tessa lowered her book shyly and fluffed her bangs. "No problem..."

Will pulled out the barely tattered novel. "You knew this was Luke's?" He asked, pleasantly surprised.

"I'm kind of at the top of it the waiting list."

"Well, I am so sorry, my lady, I was not aware. " He handed over Tales of Two Cities, with a charming grin.

Her hand grazed over his. "Oh, Sir William..." Tessa quietly sighed.

"What was that?" He chuckled.

Tessa was immediately flustered. "Oh, I said... 'Fo sure, _ill_ I am.' She prattled. She coughed roughly once into her fist. "All better!" She sang.

Will laughed and patted her back. "Alright, good!" For a moment they sat there genuinely smiling at each other, eventually Will cleared his throat." So, uh, what else have you read?"

Back inside, Clary crouched behind the counter ready to lift another stack of books.

"Alright, alright, you win." Jace conceded, leaning over the counter to peer down at her. "So, want to swap some spit before I leave?"

Clary's eyebrows knitted together in thought. "Hmm, let me think about that." She pulled the lollipop from her lips and popped it into Jace's mouth.

"Not what I had in mind," Jace mumbled around the sucker. "But Mm, green apple, my favorite."

"What do you know, mine too. Looks like we do have something in common." Clary gave a lazy smile.

Jace walked backward to the exit. "I told you that you were perfect for me." He winked.

"Careful, Jace, your affection is showing." She teased.

Jace shrugged, unconcerned. "I've never been the modest type."

After Jace and Will left, Jace arrived home and set up shop in the kitchen to study. Neither his father nor Jocelyn had arrived home yet. His text and notebooks were arranged in front of him, a couple hours later, when Clary finally arrived. Later than he expected.

He heard the sound of the door and just moments later, she was prancing up to him. Her hands swept his supplies out of the way as she climbed up to sit on the counter before him. Jace rested into the back of his bar stool, quite pleased. He nipped at the end of his pencil, his mischievous eyes matching hers.

"Did Luke let you out late?" He questioned.

Clary rested back on her palms, her crossed legs level with his chest. "Nope, just picking up a little something for you." She reached into her bag and produced a small plastic compact. Jace took it from her hesitantly and opened it, seeing a ring of birth control pills.

"Guess they didn't tell you this is for girls..." He frowned.

Clary snatched them back. "Clearly, they are for me." She looked around, biting her lip in refusal to meet his eyes. "Look, full disclosure: the condoms are uncomfortable and I don't like them. They are going to rub me raw."

Jace laughed in disbelief. "That's a classic _guy_ excuse!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I heard its better without a condom so..."

Clicking his tongue, Jace nodded patiently. "So, have I."

Clary came up short. "Wait... you've only _heard_?"

"I've never trusted a girl enough to find out." He replied bluntly.

"But, you trust me?"

The pencil he held tapped slowly on her knee. "Pretty much."

Clary popped her gum. "Interesting." She leaned forward, blowing a pink bubble of gum in his face. The tanned playboy bit at the bubble, popping it. Before she could pull back, he grabbed her chin for a long, wet kiss. Clary leaned into him, inhaling. Jace's finger tips dipped along her bare thigh and she jumped, pulling away.

Jace licked his lips, eyeing her creamy legs. "You do realize that you were the one so against school uniforms and yet, here you sit in knee-highs, a pleated skirt, and a button-down." He mused.

"It's about the choice," She tsked. "And this is technically a flannel, not button-down so, it doesn't even count." She added.

"Since when do you wear skirts anyway?" He prodded. Setting the pencil down, he cupped underneath her knee, uncrossing her legs.

His lips tickled along her inner thigh. "Probably since, I realized the need for easy access." She replied. She could feel his smile against her skin as she played with his curls. Gradually, he kissed up her skin. One of his hands came up and poked a finger in her chest, pushing her backward. She relaxed back against the counter. That is until his head dipped under her skirt and he bit at her panties.

"What do you think you are doing?" She gasped and grabbed a fistful of his hair, his complacent eyes peering at her. "We eat here." She chastised.

Jace rolled his eyes as he shamelessly removed her underwear. "That's exactly what I'm doing." He remarked, ducking back under her skirt to which point Clary had no words to argue.

Her head fell back in time with her arching chest. A whimper of pleasure escaped her lips as his soft mouth moved between her thighs. She felt completely exposed, splayed out on the kitchen island while Jace's hands gripped her upper legs and his tongue explored her most private area.

Clary did little to contain herself. Her moans and heavy breathing filled the otherwise quiet kitchen. His tongue moved around, driving her senses crazy. Until at last, he hit the spot that was just right. She palmed his head, grinding her womanhood against his face. And, she was still rolling in waves of orgasm when they heard the front door open.

Like frightened animals, they scrambled apart. Jace threw open his book as Clary clattered none too gracefully to the floor where she luckily spotted her underwear. She popped right back and stuffed them in her bag as Jocelyn walked into the room.

Her mother's hair looked windblown when she walked into the room sorting through the mail. She didn't even look up at them, seeming completely unconcerned, to Clary's relief.

"Hey, kids. How was school?" Jocelyn greeted.

"Uneventful." Clary answered.

"And work?"

"Even less."

Jocelyn unbuttoned her coat, draping it on a table chair. She glanced at Clary sideways with her usually disapproval. "How is Luke?" She pushed for more conversation.

"Don't you know?" Clary questioned in confusion. Jocelyn simply looked back at her curiously. "He met you out while running errands, did he not?" She continued.

"Oh! Yes." Jocelyn seemed to suddenly remember.

Clary eyed her suspiciously. When Luke returned, he hadn't said anything to her about seeing Jocelyn. Yet, when she hugged him goodbye, she detected the scent of her mother's perfume. And it wasn't the first time.

"Jace, honey, you have something kind of shiny on your face." Jocelyn mentioned as she opened the fridge.

Jace swiftly palmed his mouth and chin wiping away any residue. "Oh, probably just some juice." He replied though he was looking at Clary with a satisfied smirk. They both knew what kind of "juice" it was. Clary reached out to smack him but Jace caught her wrist, pinning it to the counter.

Jocelyn closed the fridge, a water bottle in hand. She frowned curiously at them. "Did I interrupt some kind of argument?" She prodded.

"Yes." Clary said.

"Not exactly." Jace answered at the same time, earning a death glare.

"Alright, I'll be in my office. Clary, take a note of Jace and go do some homework, too." Jocelyn ordered as she left the kitchen.

"You. Are. Un. Be. Lieve. Able." Clary hissed, as soon as Jocelyn was out of ear shot.

Jace simply chuckled, finally releasing her wrist. Clary rubbed it with her other hand, she was always surprised by his actual strength.

"You know your relationship with your mother is a two-way street."

"Excuse, me?" Clary said, trying to sound intimidating.

"I think you know what I mean."

"She deserves it." She mumbled angrily.

His eyebrows shot up. "Maybe, that is why you're so feisty. It's all this suppressed rage, and you keep trying to take it out on me."

"Would you like me to stop taking it out on you?" Clary whispered, leaning into his lips.

"Well, that depends on which way you take it out on me." He replied.

"You mean like... this!" In swift move, Clary through her arms around Jace's neck in a choke hold, using her weight to drop them both on the floor. They wrestled for several minutes, Jace's grin betraying his enjoyment, until it was then Clary in the choke hold.

For a split second, Jocelyn entered the room, seeming to have forgotten something. "Jace, please be careful with her." She said, spotting them before she left.

"Nah, she likes it rough." Jace growled in Clary's ear as she struggled to get free. When he let her go, she showed her glare of annoyance.

"Come find me later when that repressed rage works its way back." He offered, leaving her flustered on the kitchen floor.

* * *

 **I worked on this chapter way too long, I just got bored with it and couldn't finish and just kept coming back and blah. Maybe you guys will like it better with fresh eyes idk. I just had these parts in my outline and really liked them originally and wanted to keep them in the story regardless. I apologize if there are a bunch of mistakes, I didn't want to read through it again.**


	21. Chapter 21

Jace walked by Clary's door and into his own room. He could hear the muffled sounds of her music. Pulling out his new purchase, Jace discarded the shopping bag onto his bed. He broke open the box and pulled out this generation's polaroid camera. Tessa always wielding her vintage camera happened to be his inspiration. Loading up the film, he strolled over to Clary's room, not bothering to knock.

On top of the bed, red curls bouncing, Clary danced in only a lace bra and athletic shorts. Jace grinned and snapped a photo of her, placing the print on a standing shelf next to him. She seemed unbothered by his presence. The song was one he recognized, Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye. Just as the melody slowed, Clary jumped off the bed with a thud. She made a sultry walk over to him, mouthing the lyrics.

 _Our lips... Can touch..._ Her hand lightly stroked his cheek. Jace could feel the previous amusement slip from his features, replaced by fascination.

 _And our cheeks... Can brush..._ She leaned in, her lips grazing his ever so lightly. In that moment, he was completely captivated by her. Yet in a flash, the music shifted and Clary danced off. Jace blinked clearing his head, before he threw himself on her bed, propped up against the headboard.

Clary turned her music down. "What's up?" She said happily.

"You tell me." Jace replied. He noticed her face was done up with makeup and some of her curls pinned back. With the point of his camera at her, Clary momentarily posed. Then, she went about her business, discarding her shorts in trade for black skinny jeans.

"I have a date tonight." She told him, all too cheerfully.

"Is that so?" Jace feigned disinterest as he played with the device.

Clary stood at her closet, flipping hangers from side to side in search of a blouse. "Yep. Sebastian wanted to take me to dinner and a movie. Such the gentleman."

Jace snorted. 'Gentleman' his ass. He was taking a page straight out of Jace's playbook. But, the next thing he knew, the short girl was straddling him and the small mounds of her cleavage were invitingly in his face. "Jealous?" She proposed with a smirk.

"Not if you blow me first." He shot.

Instead of the eyeroll he was expecting, Clary scooted further down his legs. Her hands fisted the side of his shorts to bring them down with her. Then, she unearthed the erection he had growing since he saw her dancing on the bed.

"Like this?" She asked, licking his length. Jace hummed and nodded. He watched her take all of him in her mouth, slowly teasing him with her pace. He raised his camera and took another photo of her. Her lips contorted around his shaft into what he knew was a full mouth smile. She sat up, trying for a look of disapproval. "You better burn these." She scolded.

Jace shrugged, playing innocent. "I have plans for them."

Clary grumbled in response, "Yeah, I don't like the sound of that." She checked her watch and climbed off the bed. "He's gonna be here soon." She informed.

"You are such a tease." He complained, tucking away his stiff member. The red head winked at him as she buttoned her jeans and threw on her chosen blouse. "Wait up for me?" She requested, zipping up her short boots.

"We will see." Jace murmured. Clary grinned, slinging her purse around her shoulder. With a pinch of his cheek she strutted out the room.

The evening flew by for Clary and before she knew it, they were parked outside her house. It turned out to be a great date. Sebastian really was a decent guy. He bought dinner and movie tickets but Clary made sure to get their snacks.

"I don't suppose your mom would be okay with me coming inside." Sebastian mentioned, his fingers laced through hers.

"She's not home actually." She replied without thought.

"Oh, and your stepdad?"

Clary had to fight an eyeroll. Was calling him 'Jace's dad' not sufficient enough? "Stephan typically leaves me alone. Jace on the other hand would probably not be too happy with your presence." She said.

Sebastian chuckled. "Yeah, we all had strict instructions to leave you alone. He said he wasn't about to deal with that drama."

"You seem to have taken that warning lightly."

"Hey, I had eyes for you way before you guys moved in together." He defended.

Clary simply smiled and patted their folded hands. "Well, I'll see you at school. I had a good time."

Sebastian was leaning over the center console, his eyes dropped to her lips. "Me too. Goodnight." He affirmed, yet his hand still held hers.

Knowing what was expected, Clary leaned in and kissed him sweetly goodbye. As he drove away and Clary went inside, she felt what was best described as unadorned satisfaction. A plain contentment that was neither exciting nor disappointing.

With a sigh, she peeled off her jacket to hang on the hook. She could hear the television playing in the other room. She walked down the hall, unsurprised to find Jace stretched back on the couch. He took a gulp of his soda can, finishing it, and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey, babe." He said unconcerned upon seeing her. His eyes barely left the screen.

Clary shuffled over to the couch by him. "What are you still doing up?" She asked through a yawn.

Jace ushered to the television. "Game is almost over. My dad is already asleep." He told her.

"Oh, good." And with that she plopped herself down in his lap like he was her personal chair. Jace didn't hesitate to wind both arms her waist as she lay back against him.

"So, how was your date?" He questioned, sounding only mildly interested. With his hand, he gently tucked her curls to the side, giving full exposure of her neck. He began to leave little pecks along her collar bone.

Clary tried not to linger on the fact that while she was just on a date, she was now snuggling with another man. It was really just too complicated.

"You will be glad to hear that he was the perfect gentlemen." She assured. Jace had actually become a lot like a protective brother… or jealous boyfriend… somewhere in between there. Honestly, it was a foreign territory that she didn't know how to navigate.

Jace hummed against her skin. "That _is_ good to hear. I can't smell any of his cologne on you. I'm assuming he didn't get too close." His little pecks became wetter. She could feel his tongue dart out to taste her, as he sucked at the soft skin up her neck.

"Well, he did give me a quick kiss goodnight when he dropped me off." Clary divulged.

Jace just snickered into her hair. "Pussy. I would have closed." He bragged. Clary swatted at his folded hands against her stomach in rebuke. He took that as an opportunity to move them lower and undo the button and zipper of her jeans.

"I think Seb is a lot like you, actually. Not quite as witty though." She continued to chat.

"Mm hmm." Jace didn't break from decorating her neck in sensual kisses. He nibbled lightly at her ear lobe and he could hear her breathing become heavier. He slipped his hand down the front of her pants, palming her sex. Clary let out an audible gasp. Jace smoothly slid his fingers along her folds.

"But, he's really just got this likeable way about him." She droned on, her voice wavering a bit. Jace circled his fingertips lightly around her peak. She arched her back and brought a hand up to fist in his hair behind her. Jace continued his assault on her neck, which alone was sending heat through her nerves. His hand picked up pace against her.

However, images of her date still wandered through Clary's mind. "You know, the way his mouth is kind of lopsided when he grins is actually pretty adorable." She mentioned.

Jace pulled his mouth away from her. "That's it." At once, he wrenched his hand out of her jeans and scooped under legs, tossing her to the cushion beside him. "I am not about to pleasure you to the thought of another guy." He stubbornly informed her. He clicked the T.V. off and headed to the kitchen.

Clary could only sit up and laugh. "Oh, is that what was happening?" She teased. She waltzed over to the staircase, waiting for Jace. He frowned at her and retrieved the whip cream and chocolate syrup. He tipped his head back to squirt a clump of whipped cream into his mouth.

"Need I remind you of which guy you are currently fucking?" He exclaimed and pointed the bottle toward her accusingly.

Clary just smirked as Jace followed her up the steps. "You sound quite jealous, Herondale." She suspected. Clary led them into Jace's room, already knowing that's where he wanted her.

Jace set the ingredients down on the dresser. "Please, obviously, if he knew about us he would be the jealous one." He replied and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Clary sat down at the end of his bed still smirking. "What 'about us', exactly?" She said egging him on. Jace walked over to her and helped her out of her tight sweater.

"Well, one being the fact that you spend your date with _him_ thinking about _me._ " He explained. Jace reached around and undid her bra with one twist of her fingers. He slipped it down her arms and dropped it to the floor beside them.

Clary was about to argue but Jace continued. "And next being that while he is out there playing the gentleman, I'm the one that gets to peel you out of your clothes—" Clary lifted her hips so Jace could pull her jeans down her legs and her panties along with them. "And get to bed you every night." He finished.

Clary, who had found their whole conversation humorful up to this point, now frowned. "Well, way to make me feel guilty about it." She mumbled.

Jace took her hands in his and laid her back on the bed. Still dressed in his jeans, he kneeled over her naked body. He leaned forward, pinning her arms above her head. His lips lingered above hers, just barely touching. "Well, I did have you first." He whispered.

Jace climbed off and went to retrieve the ingredients from the dresser. Clary still lay calmly on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Clary questioned as she watched his movements. Jace approached her and with one bottle he left a topping of whip cream on each breast and her nether region.

"Making myself some dessert." He replied, blatantly smiling to himself. He then took the bottle of chocolate syrup and with it, spelled out a big 'JACE' down her torso.

Clary lifted her head to see his work. "Cute." She voiced sarcastically.

"Just claiming my territory." He proclaimed. Jace leaned down to her and licked the top of the 'J' before smothering her mouth with his. He kissed her passionately and Clary could taste the chocolate. He pulled away from her and set the ingredients down. The blonde mastermind walked around to the end of the bed. He grasped her legs and yanked her ass down to the end of it. He wasted no time parting her legs and dipping his head low between her thighs.

Clary moaned as Jace's mouth made contact with her womanhood. With expertise, his tongue lapped up the whip cream that resided over her clit. Her hands that still rested above her, gripped tightly at the blankets. His tongue pressed harder against her peak and Clary bit down on her lip to keep quiet.

Jace's mouth moved up her belly, leaving sloppy kisses of chocolate in his wake. Jace brought a hand to her breast, lifting it for better access. He greedily licked up the whipped cream and his tongue encircled her bare nipple. He nibbled at it slightly, teasing her. His head moved to the other and repeated the process. Clary entangled her fingers in his hair. Her breathing was erratic as she was nothing but a bundle of tense nerves.

Jace devoured the chocolate and kissed his way up her neck. Once his lips reached hers, they smiled. His body now completely covered hers and his pants had been discarded at some point too, she noticed.

"Your bed is going to be all messy." She pointed out in a whisper against his lips. Jace just kissed her in return. A slow and savoring kiss.

"I'll just have to sleep in your bed then." He whispered back through a smile.

"Hmmm, we'll see." She replied.

Jace's hand ran down her hip and around her behind. He brought her leg up and hooked it around his back. He took this as his opportunity to slide inside her. Clary arched her back and gripped her arms around his neck at the sudden fullness. Jace kissed sweetly under her jawline as he moved in and out of her. Her breath staggered with each buck of his hips that were sending waves of pleasure through her. Jace's hands removed hers from around his neck and he pinned them above her once again. He threaded his fingers through hers and she threw her other leg around him. Jace picked up pace, rolling his hips into hers. He rested his forehead against hers. His open mouth hovered above hers so that their breath mingled. Clary lifted her chin to catch his lips, her tongue wrestling his. His teeth grazed her bottom lip as she pulled away.

Jace brought his hand to rest against her face as he watched her roll in pleasure beneath him. His thumb caressed her swollen lip. "Tell me that this is all you want. That he means nothing." He begged her, his voice rough. He didn't know why but he had the sudden need to hear it. The way she looked trussed up and begging for release… He wanted to know he was the only one that could give it to her.

Clary screwed her eyes tight shut. "Jace, I'm going to cum!" It was the only reply she gave him.

Jace dipped his head to move his lips against her ear. "Cum for me, babe. I want it. I want all of you." He whispered to her. A second later, Clary cried out and gripped his shoulders, her nails digging in. The feeling of her walls tightening around him sent Jace over the edge as well. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and shuddered against her as he released himself inside of her.

Clary ran a hand over her forehead as she tried to collect her breathing. Her limbs were still tingling from her orgasm. Jace pushed up and rolled to the side of her. For a moment she just listened to the sounds of their labored breath. Then, she muscled a hand into the air and Jace didn't hesitate to smack it in a high-five. Clary laughed and stood up to collect her clothes. Jace readjusted and rested his hands behind his head for support. He watched her move about with a satisfied smirk.

Clary caught sight of herself in the dresser mirror. A smeared 'JACE' still ran down her torso. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Nice." She commented.

"You've never looked better." Jace agreed.

Clary rolled her eyes but giggled. "I'm going to go shower and clean this off." She told him as she strutted out his door still naked.

"Do you need some company?" Jace offered trying to sound casual.

Clary poked her head back in "Well, it does get a bit lonely in that whole ten minutes." She sarcastically rivaled before disappearing again.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes.'" Jace affirmed.

While Clary stepped under the steaming hot water, Jace waited back to brush his teeth first. Once, he stepped through the curtain, she moved out of the water for him to use and she set to work on scrubbing off the sticky chocolate sauce. They moved around each other with a comfortable familiarity that made her feel weightless. She watched him, his eyes closed tight as shampoo and water flowed down his face and chest. She admired the natural tan of his skin, the light hairs on his chest and the deep V-lines of his abdomen. Grabbing his sides, she maneuvered them to switch places and he let her with ease. But, before she was completely under the water, Jace pressed her body with his against the shower wall. He bent to rest his forehead against hers. His eyes bored into her while water ran down his cheeks and dripped off his nose and eyelashes. His large hands grazed up her collarbone and cupped her small face. He dropped his mouth to hers, kissing her slowly.

Usually when Jace kissed her, Clary felt desire run through her but the kiss was too sweet for that. It was soft and slow, as if it weren't in a rush to go anywhere. He kissed her for the sake of kissing her, with his open mouth and peppered smooches. Butterflies rose in Clary's stomach at the new feeling it brought. She reached for him, but instead of pulling him closer, she broke away to finish rinsing under the water.

Jace let her go without a word and she heard him exit the shower and then bathroom. The weightlessness she felt before was now replaced by anxiety. Her head scrambled to find why that kiss felt so different and her heart fluttered to shake the feeling off.

After wrapping herself in a fluffy towel, Clary stepped in her room only to see Jace tucked under the covers. He laid on his side, eyes closed as if he was already asleep.

"What do you think you are doing?" She demanded as she traded her towel for sleepwear.

"You were right. My bed is messy." He mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Ever heard of 'spare-sheets'?" She huffed.

"I'll do it tomorrow."

"Jace..." She whined. "You can't sleep with me." Yet, the boy continued to ignore her.

Clary growled. In her only defiance, she grabbed the two extra pillows she had and packed them in the middle of the bed along his body.

Jace perked up, confused. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Creating boundaries." She asserted as she laid on the other side of her pillow wall. "Now go to sleep."

Clary laid still, her breathing even, as she tried to quiet her mind and fall asleep. A rustling came from the other side of the pillow.

"Are you asleep?" Jace whispered harshly against her ear.

"Yes." She snapped.

"Good." Suddenly the pillow against her back was gone, replaced by Jace's chest. His arm draped around, cupping her breast, as he pulled her tight against him.

Clary laughed, despite herself. "Jace! Boundaries!" She admonished.

"Shh, you are asleep, remember?"

"You cannot spoon me." She argued, trying to slip out of his grip. Turning to face him was the only progress she made.

"Why's that?" He asked, clearly unaffected by her struggling.

"Because it's distracting." She replied through tight lips, squished against his face.

Jace grinned in the dark. "I know."

* * *

 **OMG 2 updates in one week. Its a miracle.**

 **I liked this Chapter (: They are cute (:**

 **More to come! Please review! Though, I do not update often I do read the reviews of your love the story and your requests for updates and it gives me the motivation I need! I so appreciate it. Makes me feel so good! Thanks xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

Clary rolled over, caught somewhere between the real world and her dreamland. She cradled a pillow close to her. Inhaling, she snuggled it to her face. The scent is what fully drew her from the corners of sleep. It smelled like sunlight, fresh laundry, and the air before it rains. It was amazing.

She opened her eyes to see the empty bed next to her. Jace was gone. And that was okay. He obviously left for school early. He did that on Fridays sometimes...

Eventually, Jace had released her last night and rolled over to fall asleep. Yet, when she stirred in the middle of the night, she found her leg and arm thrown around him. She couldn't peel herself away from him fast enough after that. Who did she think she was? Being the big spoon...

The next moment her alarm sounded. And then she was up and about her business. She made her bed, tucking Jace's scented pillow behind the others. She detangled her hair, taming some strangled curls. She got dressed, switching her shirt a couple times. And then, Clary sat down in front of her vanity. She peered closely into the mirror coating her lashes in mascara.

That's when she saw it, cringing back at her in black depths of her eyes. It was everything she refused to confront. Just sitting there like a worn cardboard box, overflowing from the top and busting at the seams full of worrisome thoughts that she had packed away in the corner of her mind to "handle later."

She set down the mascara while she stared into the reflection of her eyes that held so much back, they then looked like the eyes of a stranger.

"Fuck."

She went to her bed, sitting crossed leg and she ripped the pillow from its hiding spot. She crushed it to herself, breathing in the traces of his presence. And she was sure it was a pathetic picture. She had just been on a sweet and fun date the night before and the next morning there she sat, obviously pining for someone else.

She felt swept up in the workings of a Shakespearean play. A tragedy no less. How did they all go? Characters wanting what they couldn't have and destroying themselves in the end.

How had it happened? In some way she knew it would. That was why she fought so hard against him the moment he moved in. Because Jace was that guy! The one who could either crack a smile or brood in the corner and the girls would fall swooning. It shouldn't be a surprise that she was becoming one of them. And it was a disaster.

The sex was great, practically too great! It had become almost a need for her. A fix. She couldn't focus on things without the reassurance that he was going to be there to tangle up in when she needed it. That she would get to feel the wholeness and purpose she felt when it was just them connected that way. Was that what all sex was like for people? It hadn't been that way with Simon. Was that why one-night stands were a thing? It made sense now... why Jace had the lengthy list of partners.

Then, why didn't she bring Sebastian inside last night? He was cute, funny, smart... just like Jace. She could have easily brought him upstairs to ravage. Jocelyn was gone, Stephan was asleep. No one could have stopped her so, why didn't she? Clary knew it was because it took more than good looks and charm for her... There had to be a familiarity there. Comfort. Trust. As much as she couldn't believe it herself, Jace had become that close to her. She could have never slept with him in the first-place if she didn't feel... safe... with him. So, her date with Sebastian meant nothing. It couldn't when it was Jace she wanted to roll around with in the sheets and then stay up talking to all night.

As she rode the city bus to school, she pondered the worst part of knowing her feelings. It was that if he found out, it would ruin everything! They had made it clear this was only for fun. A reckless distraction. Sex could be over and done with if need be. But, feelings lingered. They weren't something that could be shut off with the flip of a switch.

She thought of Jace curled around her, the way he kissed her in the shower, the words he whispered in their most intimate moments. She wasn't inept. There was a _chance_ that Jace cared for her in the ways he shouldn't care about a step-sister. Still, it wasn't a notion she could put her faith in. Jace was a charmer, and he had flirted with her from the very beginning. Technically, she had no reason to believe that it suddenly meant something.

The truth was, things needed to stay exactly as they were. They could both play the games they wanted and leave anything else unsaid. Clary would just enjoy his little side smiles and the smoldering of his eyes in solitary.

When English Class rolled around, their teacher announced a new group project, due next week. They were to split into groups of three or four. Clary peered around the room as her classmates clustered into their usual groups. Jordan and Maia scooted their desks closer and another boy asked to join their group. Clary bit at her lip. Jace sat with Jessamine in the back of class. Jessamine's blonde curls draped over her bare shoulder, her french-manicure traced up and down his forearm.

Clary focused back on her assignment sheet, biting the inside of her cheek. "You know what?" She started suddenly. "I think I'm just going to work with Jace and Jessamine, they seem to be short a person. " She announced. She didn't wait for a response from her other friends, knowing they wouldn't mind. In a second, she was across the room and slipped into the seat beside Jace.

"I thought you guys could use another partner." She stated, smirking as Jace did. Jessamine stayed stoic, slightly fuming.

"Fine." She uttered. "Will is absent but he will be in our group too." Jessamine clicked her pen and started jot things down. "Alright, the best way to do this is split responsibilities. Two parts: Information and Presentation, each broken into two sub-parts. I will handle research and Jace will do the writing. Clary you can do the display for the presentation and Will can do the speaking." She finished as Clary nodded in agreement.

Jessamine turned, speaking to Jace. "You should come over tomorrow, so we can get started."

"Doesn't it make more sense for you to come to our house?" Clary interjected.

"You are just doing the display so don't worry, we won't need you." Jessamine replied with a grin.

The whole time Jace had his smirk set on Clary, some sort of mischievous look in his eye. "What? Stop looking at me like that." Clary demanded.

"So, I thought you could come over at like eight?" Jessamine drawled, reclaiming the attention. "I think we work best together at night."

Clary was fighting to keep herself from slapping the girl across the face. "Jace," she blurted. "Since you will be gone late, do you mind if I watch a movie in your room? I'll try to stay awake but, if you find me asleep, feel free to just scoot me over. You know, I'm a heavy sleeper."

Jace assured her it would be fine. "What are you going to watch?" He asked.

"I'm thinking Fifty-shades of Grey." Clary hoped that what she made sound like innocent conversation would get under Jessamine's precious dewy skin. And she loved that Jace knew just how to subtly play along.

Once the bell rang, they filtered out into the hall. Jessamine didn't stick around to chat. The two leaned against a trophy casing and Jace still had a knowing smile for her.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that, Creep?" She challenged with a laugh.

"You are so jealous." He finally confessed, playfully scolding her.

"No, I'm not!" Clary denied. Jace continued to grin at her, not buying her tales for a second. "Oh, do not act like you don't get jealous every time I bring up Sebastian, like I'm going to end things with you for him." She pointed out in defense.

"That's fair." Jace allowed. "But we did make an agreement and I plan to honor that and not have sex with her."

Ever so slightly, Clary's chest tightened.

"Yet, if she gets naked and crawls on top of me there is not much I can do. You would understand." He winked, teasing her.

However, humor was no longer what she felt. "Our 'agreement.' Right." She clipped. For some reason, that word had struck a nerve. She felt any hope that he cared more for her slip right away. He wasn't sleeping with only her because he wanted _only_ her. He was sleeping with her because they had a verbal contract and he felt obligated. When they first started their private activities together, Clary had never imagined that it would be _Jace_ who would want to end it. Now that fear weaved through her mind.

"You know, for a second there I thought you were saying I was jealous because I had feelings for you or something." She admitted.

Jace eyes softened and he looked away, uncomfortable. "Well, I mean, that would be complicated in our situation, right?" He cautioned.

His tone only further solidified things for her. In her face she could feel the straining tension one gets before they cry. That couldn't happen. The only way to protect from that was anger.

"Yeah, because I could never actually care about someone like you that way, anyway." She stated as if she was agreeing with him.

Jace straightened, his eyebrows furrowed. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" His tone turned defensive.

"I could just never be with someone so egotistical, shallow, and self-centered." Clary shrugged as if her words were innocent musings and not daggers she used to hurt him.

"Is that what you think of me?" He deadpanned.

Clary ranted on. "It's fine, we're just very different. We care about different things. I know you've gotten a little obsessed with me lately..."

"Wait! I'm obsessed with you?! Said the girl who practically jumped across the room to be in my project group." He spat. She could see he was angry then and that only fueled her rage. He didn't have the right.

"Oh, come on. I'm talking about shit like what you pulled last night, you sleeping in my bed. What, you can't take your dick out of me long enough for me to get a good night's rest?" Clary growled.

Jace laughed, bemused. "Just Perfect. Look, I am getting so damn tired of your mood swings. Do me a favor and please just stay a bitch, because we both know that's what your best at, and call it a day. If you had really wanted me to leave, I know for sure you could have made me."

Clary looked around, nervous someone would hear them. The number of other students in the hall dwindled. "See Jace, this is the problem. You think I'm jealous, think I want to cuddle with you at night. You have deluded yourself into thinking I want you that way, just because that's what you are used to. But in reality, I don't want you let alone need you— or your mommy issues for that matter." She added for extra insult.

"Wow! Mommy issues? That's rich coming from Miss 'Oh, my daddy is replacing me.' At least, _I_ won't end up dancing naked on a pole."

"Because male prostitute will be so much better! But, oh, I'm sure you won't mind with how low your standards are anyway." She fumed, blood boiling.

"Yeah low enough to be sleeping with you, apparently." He countered.

"Go fuck yourself, Herondale!" She shouted, the echo made her realize the bell had already rung and the hall was then empty.

Jace smiled, none too friendly. "Why would I do that when I have my little play thing to do it for me?"

Clary was seeing red. His words had pushed her too far. "Because the only thing I'm going to be fucking is your face up!" Her books clunked to the ground all but forgotten as she shoved him fiercely in the chest.

Before Jace could react, their English teacher stepped into the hall. "Is there a problem here?" She barked. "Both of you, get to your next class."

The interruption was enough to subdue Clary's wild temper. She scooped up her books and hurried off, not wasting another glance at Jace.

They made no contact in the rest of their classes. Both seemed to be fit with a permanent scowl. At the end of the day, Clary stayed behind for an Art Society meeting. Although, she barely participated. Her mind swirled in tension. She was angry and hurt and overall hated the feeling that Jace's anger gave her. She had half a mind to apologize but, she was at war with her pride.

Clary woefully packed up her things, then checked the time. She groaned realizing the bus had just left and it would be awhile till the next one. She set her back pack to the side and gazed out the large art department window. She stared blankly, deep in thought, till she noticed Jace's truck still in the parking lots. She knew that meant he was still at practice. Then, just as she figured that, his familiar form could be seen trudging from the athletic doors.

"Okay, I get it." Clary spoke aloud to whoever it was up there that controlled the cosmos. She snatched her bag and raced down the hall with hopes to catch him in time.

Jace walked through the empty car spaces, on a mission to his truck. The recent days grew cooler, and so the cool wind, whipped at his thin cotton shirt and tousled his hair. From the opposite side of the building, a short girl came barging out the doors.

"For fucksake, give me a break here." He groaned, speaking to the universe himself.

The red-head called after him but still, he kept walking. He knew she would have to double her stride to catch up. Just as he was feeling pleased with himself, her sweat jacket flew against him. Effectively, it tripped up his pace. With an eyeroll, he gave in and came to a halt, facing her.

For a minute it was a showdown of stoic faces. Neither, willing to confront their fight or move on from it. The wind blew Clary's hair around like the flame of a torch.

Finally, she sighed. "Look, I know you are still angry... But the next bus won't be here for another half hour..."

Jace turned around and kept walking. "Have fun waiting." He sneered.

"Oh, come on, Jace!" She shouted after him. He listened to the short smacking sounds of Converse on pavement as she tried to catched up.

"Fine," He relented. "But I told Jessamine I would give her a ride home, too." His voice laced with smugness.

Clary whipped around to see Jessamine waiting at the main entrance. Presumably, waiting for Jace to swing around and get her. However, once she saw Clary, she made her way over to them. She had tight little shorts on, and a cut neck sweatshirt. She carried along her cheerleading bag.

"Hey, Clary, I thought you left already." She said, looping her hand with Jace's.

"She needs a ride, too." Jace muttered, pulling Jessamine along.

"Nevermind." Clary shot. Her stomach tightening.

Before she could walk the other way, all three of them paused, startled by the loud screeching of tires. A sleek and silver sports car sped through the parking lot. It cut through the white parallel lines and came to a stop next to them.

Jace saw the familiar face through the windshield and cursed under his breath. Just what he needed, more confrontation to deal with.

A blond guy, got out of the car, followed by three of his friends. Jace recognized them all from a rivaling private school.

"Jace Herondale! Long time, no see." The blond declared. Jace knew it was a sarcastic exaggeration. The last time they had seen each other was a few months before, on the football field when St. Xavier lost.

"What are you doing here, Nate?" Jace challenged.

"Our team just finished practice so, we thought to swing by and... talk." He clapped his hands together with glee. His gang behind him either snickering along or trying to look tough.

"I'm sure, you mean _taunt._ " Jace corrected. "Are you that bored?"

Nate grinned. "Jace you haven't introduced me. Are these you latest sluts?" He deflected.

At the same time that Jessamine clung to him, asking if he would let him talk to her like that, Clary let her bag drop to the concrete. "What did you just call me?" She dared.

"Clary, leave it alone." He muttered. "Everyone is gone, Nate. And I don't have time for a pissing contest." He told him, walking away with Jessamine in tow.

Nate chuckled darkly, "Oh, Jacey, you used to be fun." He chastised.

His friends made jokes together until he noticed Clary still lingering. She stared at him curiously. Stepping closer to inspect him. Although she was still mad at Jace, that guy seemed more deserving of her rage.

"What can I do for you, cutie? Looks like your boy is leaving you. Guess the threesome is off." Nate poked. Jace sure had a well-known reputation.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before..." Clary commented.

"From your dreams, I know." He smugly replied.

"I was thinking more like something I've seen in the toilet, you _piece of shit!"_ She countered. However, before she could give herself a mental high-five for such a witty insult, Nate's hand shot out and grabbed her face. Clary was so taken aback by his assault that she almost screamed. He gripped her chin with bruising force, her teeth bit into the sides of her cheeks. With a shove, he threw her to the ground like she was a weightless doll.

Jace tossed his duffel bag into the bed of his truck as Jessamine hopped in the front. He heard Clary talking and looked back, about to yell at her to hurry up. Instead, he saw Nate flinging her to the ground. Like a rubber band he snapped.

Clary sat up, glaring in disgust.

Nate fixed his shirt, containing his temper. He looked around, seeming nervous of his friend's reaction. "Watch your mouth, Bitch." He ordered, pointing a finger at her. Out of nowhere, Jace swooped in like a blur, fist first. Nate dropped hard to the pavement.

"You don't fucking touch her!" Jace bellowed above him.

Instantly, Nate's friends threw their arms around Jace, holding him back while the other helped Nate scrambled to his feet. Jace struggled against them, his eyes a blaze of fury. With a battle cry, Clary bounced up and launched herself at one of them. She clung to his back, an arm around his neck and an arm around his eyes. Jace broke free from the other men, attacking Nate once more. They grappled at each other, fists making contact where they could. One of the guys locked onto Clary's ankles and tried to shake her off his friend. Her feet kicked out wildly, as she tried to keep her hold.

Somewhere in the distance a whistle blew. Jace yanked Nate's fists from his shirt collar, separating them. Clary didn't know what was happening till the boy she was on, fell to his knees.

"I said let go, Morgenstern!" Came a rough, older voice. Clary saw it was one of the many sport coaches.

Jace locked onto her arm pulling her over close to him.

"What the hell is going on here?" The coach demanded. None of the kids replied, obviously feeling some sort of the guilty party.

"You kids, get your asses off this campus before I file a police report for trespassing." He threatened.

Still huffing, Nate stared down Jace. Then, he motioned for him and his gang to get in the car. As, they tore out of the parking lot, the coach set his sights on Jace and Clary. Clary started to mentally prepare her story.

"Both of you. Principal's office. First thing Monday." The coach snapped. "Now go home!"

They both nodded fast and Jace led them away. He held tight to Clary's arm, making sure she didn't linger this time.

When they walked up to the truck, Jessamine hopped out, her bag in tow.

"We're leaving now." Jace told her.

She shouldered right past him. "I'd rather wait for the bus." She sneered. Whipping around with a hand on her hip, she grimaced at both of them. "I see where your priorities lie."

"Whatever." Jace scoffed. "Clary, get in the truck."

"Don't tell me what do." Clary responded like a reflex. Jace, looking quite heated, started to walk back around the truck as if he intended to throw her in it himself.

"Alright, I'm going!" She squeaked before he could come get her.

Jace gripped tight to the steering wheel, his furious stare set on the street. He didn't drive for long, before pulling into the narrow passage of an ally.

"You're not allowed to park here." Clary mumbled.

"I don't care." He put the truck in park and reached over to her. "Are you hurt?" He furiously questioned, examining her face. Clary brushed his hand away, saying she was fine. Yet, he noticed her pull up a sleeve over the asphalt burn on her forearm.

Jace pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do you always do this?!" He finally exploded.

"Excuse, me?" She replied. "I was defending you! Defending me, because apparently, you are too big of a pussy." She declared.

Jace shook his head, disappointed. "Knowing who _is_ and who is _not_ worth my time doesn't make me a pussy, Clary. I could beat his ass any day. I didn't need to prove that to myself. Especially, in a school parking lot with girls there and when he's got all his friends."

"Okay, he obviously has issues but so, what? If you're not afraid of him, I don't have to be either." She argued.

"But you should! You don't know what he's capable of, I do. He could have seriously hurt you. And it would have been your fault and I would have had to pick up the pieces. You are so reckless, sometimes. Honestly, I am the only thing you seem to ever have reservations about. You are irrational and act too much on your emotions!" Jace ranted angrily.

Appalled, Clary shouted. "At least I'm not a slave to logic and know that passion and feeling determine some of our choices in life. You put on this mask and sit back like you are in the audience doing simply what you are supposed to, instead of playing an actual part!"

"You don't know anything about what drives me! And if you did, I'm sure you would just tuck it away and fill in whatever you thought was best instead, so that you can continue to prance around in denial land, acting all tough, getting into fights. You want to talk about passion and feelings when the only one you are familiar with is hostility!"

"You know, _murder_ is the ultimate crime of passion, Jace. Keep talking and I'll demonstrate it for you." She threatened, her tone menacing.

But, Jace was not fazed by her demeanor and he continued to let loose on her. So, she yelled back, both of them caught up in a blame game. Their voices filled the truck, colliding in a cacophony until neither could be properly heard over the other.

"You're just a little girl whose bark is way bigger than her bite. You're like a fucking Chihuahua!" Jace finished, his voice finally carrying over silence.

They sat there, fuming and huffing at one another. It was as if the tension between them had finally snapped. All at once, they grasped for each other, all tongues and teeth as they fought for the last bit of oxygen between them. Jace held her to him, as if she would disappear on him. Clary cradled his face, wanting to devour him.

Jace broke away for air. A desperate hand ran up her chest and his eyes searched for the fastest way to remove her clothes.

"I can't stand you." She breathed.

Taken aback, Jace met her eyes. Yet, all he saw there was smoldering desire. He shook his head. "No, I get the last word this time. Now, take off your damn pants!" He asserted, pushing her back.

Clary's back fell onto the seat bench. She immediately undid the button of her tight jeans to shimmy them off. Jace pulled her wiggling feet into his lap. He gripped her pant legs, shaking them off and discarding them in a hurry.

"Fine. But, I'm on top." She affirmed.

Jace grabbed her hair tightly, pulling her close to him, one finger set against her lips. "What did I just say? For once, shut up and do what your told." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Now... Climb up and sit on my cock." He commanded.

A slow smile graced her lips. She closed the small space between them by capturing his bottom lip between her teeth. Jace growled, his palms circled back around her thighs and he pulled her to straddle his lap. Already, an excited moan escaped her lips, and the little sound drove up his heartrate. He used his thumbs to push down the waistband of his sweatpants, just enough to expose himself. Clary wasted no time, taking him in her hand and guiding him in her entrance. Her breathy hiss as she slid down around his hard-on was almost enough to undo him. One of her hands braced against the truck roof top, as she rode him. Jace's fingers clutched around her neck. He arched backward, giving his mouth full access to her chest. He sucked all around her budding nipple, teeth grazing across her cleavage. Small fingers, tangled in his hair so that she could clutch him closer. Her moans grew louder and louder until she was full on screaming. And it was all Jace could take as he groaned, cumming inside her.

Clary was still gasping with little pleasure whimpers, grinding out her own orgasm. Jace kissed her slowly then, tucking away her loose curls. Her heavy green eyes stared back at him, as she tried to regain her breath. A lump formed in Jace's throat as he admired her. There they were, fucking each other for all they were worth when a few minutes ago he was screaming about her insolence. And just before that he was planning the death a guy who dared to hurt her. The ups and downs with her were almost too much for him to take. He never imagined he could feel this much for anyone. She had the power to bring him to his knees and she didn't even know.

"I'm sorry." He eventually sighed.

Clary looked at him curiously. Her fingers trailed the V of his shirt collar. "For what?" She questioned.

"A lot of things..." He mumbled. "Mostly, things that I have said." But, he knew those words were a lie. He _was_ sorry for the things he had said to her. Despite, the obvious turn-on fighting was for them, he didn't like feeling angry with her. No, what he was _most_ sorry for were the things he couldn't find the courage to say.

"Me too." Her light voice solemnly agreed.

He kissed her again, till she pulled away to awkwardly climb off of him. She started to stiffly put her jeans back on. Jace ran a frustrated hand through his messed waves as the tension settled back around them. He hiked up his sweats, tucking away his still cum coated cock in one swift movement. He glanced back over to her. She had her knees tucked up close to her. The nail of her thumb was suffering as she stared harshly out the window.

Jace swallowed hard, the distance between them was already an irritation. While, his brain scrabbled for the right words to say, Clary surprisingly broke the silence.

With an almost bitter laugh, her hand roughly scrubbed at her forehead. "All this hot hate sex is really going to mess up the potential for future relationships." She humorously admitted.

Jace smirked, shaking his head as he shifted the truck gears. "Good." He said bluntly, pulling back out into a busy street.

* * *

 ***Fans self* Whew! So much tension!**

 **Personally I liked this Chapter :) A lot different from the last one though, so let me know what you guys think!**

 **I'm on a roll here! Hopefully, the next chapter gets done soon!**


End file.
